Stole My Heart
by shaniceMARIEE
Summary: Melissa and Shanice are 19 year old best friends who have never heard of One Direction go over to London to live for a year. They Meet Harry and Louis and are suddenly thusted into the lifestyle of the rich and famous. For my BFF. Louis/OC & Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first non Mythological Fan Fic.. I hope you guys enjoy it.. PLEASE REVIEW WITH FEEDBACK =]**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own One Direction even though I so want to marry them all.. I do however own the plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Arriving in London with my best friend was one of the best feelings in the world. We were free to roam the streets of this foreign land for a whole year and neither of us could be happier. I had known my best friend Melissa since we were in diapers basically, and growing up together had only brought us closer together, we both loved travelling together.

We were born and raised in Australia but it was time was cut loose, it had always been my job as the crazy impulsive one to get Melissa to go along with my plans, of course convincing her to go across the world to England wasn't hard. We both loved this city, the accents and the fashion, we were going to have a blast and we hoped that nothing was going go wrong.

So far the flight was great, we were a little jetlagged but nothing we couldn't handle, now it was time to check out the apartment we rented out while we were here. Melissa hailed down a cab for us, not that it was easy in this busy city. It took almost an hour to get to the small double story house; well it wasn't a house you would see in Australia, because the traffic was so bad, it was a weird feeling as I thought that we were going to live here for a whole year together, without any parents, in a city we knew almost nothing about. A feeling of freedom was set upon me at that moment, and as I looked over to Melissa, the smile on her face told me that she felt the same way.

As we wheeled our suitcases filled with our clothes into the house, we couldn't help but look around, the house was cozy. The lounge room was a fairly descent size with a corner lounge and small plasma television, the kitchen was tiny (not that either of us could cook) and the bedrooms were upstairs and descent sized with a connecting ensuite and double bed. It felt good to be sharing a house with my best friend rather than my family which consisted of 8 people under the one roof.

Unpacking was easy; all my clothes were already folded in the suitcase so I just pulled them all out and stuck them in the dresser which was provided, Mel finished just as I did as well, we both sat down on the couch, turned on the television and smiled at each other.

"I can't believe we are actually in London" I said in an almost girly scream "It's a dream come true."

"I know" Melissa replied in the same kind of tone, "And I get to do it all with my best friend"

"Friends forever..."

"And always" The blond best friend finished as the both burst into giggles. This was going to be a great year.

Several hours later we were already very tired from Jetlag, but we were keen to hit up the town. We were 19 so it was time to go clubbing in another country. Their clothes which they brought over from Australia weren't going to cut it in this new city though.

"Shopping time!" I shouted as I jumped off the couch "Hitting the town, checking out the club scene."

Melissa hesitated for a moment "Shouldn't we rest up and start fresh tomorrow, this jetlag is killing me"

"No we can't waste one minute while we are here. Dream come true remember, live to the fullest" I exclaimed.

"That's what you say about everything" Melissa told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And I will keep saying it until the day I die" I said with a wide smile pulling my friend to her feet and pulling her towards the door. I grabbed both our coats as I walked out the door linking my arm through Melissa's.

Once we arrived at the first shop we were blown away by the fashion and how it was completely different to the fashion back home.

"Look at this dress" I shrieked to my best friend as I inspected a short red dress which flared a little at the bottom and was covered in tiny flecks of silver glitter "I'm buying it and I am wearing it out tonight"

Melissa walked over to where I was standing and smiled at it "It is so you" was all she had time to say before I was pulling her towards the register.

The next shop had the same layout but different dresses. Melissa was over at one of the racks looking at a black dress that would reach half way down her thighs and hug to her body.

"You would look great in that, show off your amazing curves" I told her with an approving nod. Melissa smiled at me and picked up the dress walking to the fitting rooms.

"It fits" Melissa said happily, as she stepped out of the curtain to show me.

"And I told you it loo-" I said pausing because at that moment something had just rammed into Melissa and knocked her on her ass. "Melly are you ok?" I asked with concern as I helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine" she told me as we both turned to glare at the person who knocked her over. Melissa's face softened a little as she saw a boy with brown curly hair and pale green eyes.

"Watch where you're going next time" Melissa said harshly and the boy cocked his head to the side as if confused by her.

He quickly snapped back to normal though "I am so sorry, I had to get off the streets and the sales assistant said the fitting rooms were empty."

"Obviously she was wrong" I bit back harshly and filled the words with venom.

"It's ok I wasn't hurt that bad" Melissa said uncrossing her arms. I followed her actions and softened a little since he apologised.

"You guys aren't from around here are you? I mean England" the boy asked with a small smile.

"No we are from Australia, I'm Shanice and this is my best friend Melissa" I introduced us holding out my hand.

"I'm Harry, and well I'm from England" He told us with a wide grin shaking both our hands "I'm very sorry for knocking you over Melissa. How about I show you both the best coffee house in London for an apology?"

I looked to Melissa who looked at me at the same time tapping into our 'Best Friend Telepathy' as we liked to call it. I raised and eye brow as if to say 'Up to you' and she shrugged her shoulders.

We both looked back to Harry who was obviously confused by our interaction. "Sure why not" I told him with a small smile.

"Excellent" Harry said taking a peak to the front of the shop as if checking no one was waiting for him. "I'll wait by the front door while you get changed and buy the dress." Then he walked out to wait for us.

"See even he thinks you should buy it" I told her with a wink and a giggle. Melissa just rolled her eyes and walked back in to change into her clothes again.

We took the dress to the register and Melissa handed over the money, finalizing the purchase.

Harry was waiting exactly where he said it would be and they left hastily. I thought it was a weird pace to be moving but rode it off as nothing. The feeling of being watched followed me all the way to the coffee house and I had to look behind me every so often to make sure no one was following us.

We arrived at the small coffee shop taking note that it wasn't that far from our house. "So Australia? Why did to pretty girls like yourself travel halfway across the world?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway shaking my head a little; I looked over to Melissa who had her hair covering her obviously rosey cheeks. SO I would be the one telling him. I looked back to Harry who was smiling at Mel as if she was cute.

"We have always wanted to come here. We finished our last year of school, got jobs, saved up and bought tickets. We are here for a year and hoping to have some fun" I told him then ordered coffee for Melissa and I while Harry ordered some tea. "And then voila here we are"

Harry looked to me and raised an eyebrow "Just like that, you up and left your families for a year?" he asked "Won't you miss them."

"Well of course we are going to miss them; I just won't miss how cramp my place is. I am going to love my personal space" I told him with a slight chuckle.

"She had 7 people living in her house before she left" Melissa explained, finally speaking up but sounding very nervous. "Her mum, dad, 2 brothers, sister, sister's boyfriend and her nephew, plus she had 2 dogs as well"

"Wow!" Harry said and I looked to my best friend with wide eyes. We don't even really know this guy but she was spilling my whole life story. She did ramble when she got nervous, an unfortunate trait that I also had.

"First time overseas for both of us" Melissa told him taking a sip of the coffee that just showed up, probably to stop her from talking anymore.

Harry thanked the waitress and she told him it was no problem in an over the top manner. "Well since it's your first time here, or overseas in this case, I am going to be your personal tour guide. By the way your friend is cute when she rambles" Harry told them both with a smile. Melissa's cheeks heated up again, and all I could do was smile at her. She already had it bad for this boy.

"That sounds great" I told him "How about in two days time? I'm going to need tomorrow to recover from the partying I'm going to do tonight"

Harry just laughed at me "Back here on Monday sounds good to me"

"Me too" Melissa finally piped up then quickly drank the rest of her coffee and I quickly did the same. Harry put down a $10 pound note on the table after a debate on who was going to pay. He pulled the I-Knocked-Your-Friend-Over card so I finally gave in.

We parted ways with a hug, which was weird since we just met, but Melissa and I didn't object.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.. Next one will be up in 3 days.. Much Love from me<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for reading.. but still no reviews =[  
>Hope you guys like this Chapter Intoducing Louis =]<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Home Sweet Home, I thought as I sat down putting my tired feet up. The jetlag was really hitting both of us bad but I wasn't about to let us stop there. I was pretty keen to hit the clubs. I just needed some time to rest my feet.

"Wasn't Harry nice" Mel said more as a statement then a question. I looked to her with a raised eyebrow and had to laugh, she looked like she was dreaming. She quickly snapped back to reality when she heard me laughing. "Oh shut up just get ready" she snapped then smiled.

I got up out of my chair and quickly showered, slipping into my new dress. I went into my room and set up a mirror on my dresser so that Melissa could have the bathroom to herself. I applied some light foundation and a layer of eyeliner to the bottom and top of my eyes. I liked the simple look, going for nothing too outrageous. I looked to Melissa who had just gotten out of the shower had already applied foundation and eyeliner; she was currently applying a light layer of lip gloss to her lips.

After straightening my hair and tying it in a pony tail I looked over to Melissa "You ready yet?" I asked her with a smile planted firmly on my lips. Melissa gave me a small nod after pinning her fringe back and I grabbed her arm pulling her out of the house once again and into the taxi which was waiting out front for us.

We finally arrived at the strip where all the clubs were located. I turned around to Melissa with a smile beaming on my face "I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

Melissa smirked at me "Yeah I can tell" she told me and I had to roll my eyes. I was always getting excited over the littlest things, it made me who I was.

I turned around quickly not noticing where the hell I was going. I felt my foot bump into something hard and I ended up toppling over onto the mysterious object.

I looked up and it turned out to be a person. A boy actually, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was laughing which made me scowl. "I'm sorry for running to you, can you please stop laughing" I asked him struggling to get up. The boy slid out from under me and then held out his hand to help me up.

"You mean you don't recognise me?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

I looked to Melissa who just shrugged, then turned back to the boy "Did I pass you on the street or something today?" My Australian accent came out strong and that made him even more confused. Okay, so I was Australian, there's nothing wrong with that, right?

"No never mind" he said with a little shake of his head. "I just thought I'd seen your face around here before, maybe I was confusing you with an English girl I know. Anyway, my name is Louis, pleasure to meet you"

Melissa came over then walking up to stand beside me "Hi, I'm Shanice" I told him introducing myself and shaking his hand.

"I'm Melissa, her best friend" Melissa said also shaking his hand "We just got here this morning from Australia"

"Aren't you guys tired at all? I heard Jetlag can be pretty nasty" Louis asked as he finished shaking Melissa's hand.

"Well we are but little Miss Trip-and-fall here doesn't seem to know what sleep is and wanted to hit the town" Melissa told him poking me in the stomach. I swatted her hand away from me and Louis started laughing. My cheeks turned red and I shot Melissa a nasty look which she just replied to with a smile.

"A party animal, nice, London could use a little more of them these days" Louis said "You'll be waiting all night to get into these clubs, I know the bouncer for the best club in London, I always go there and he lets me in without having to wait in line. Let me escort you ladies in." He held out his arms and Melissa was the first to loop her arm through his, Shanice followed soon after and they walked towards the door.

"Bringing some different friends tonight?" The bouncer asked clearly directing the question at Louis.

I was about to say that we had just met him, and I knocked him over but I was cut out of my explanation by Louis' voice "Yeah they just came over from Australia and I decided to show them the night life. Of course I had to come here."

The bulky bouncer smiled "Of course you did. Now I don't want any trouble or crazy antics in here, cause I'll know."

Louis started dragging us inside "Me crazy antics? No way" He replied back and the bouncer just rolled his eyes. Who was this guy?

We went straight to the bar "1 VCR, a Vodka and Lemonade and whatever he wants" I said to her, than Louis said he wanted a bourbon and coke.

The bartender gave us our drinks and I handed over the money and we all picked up our drinks "Cheers to new friends, and being in London" I said with a huge smiled.

"To new friends" Louis and Mel shouted with us before we all downed our drinks and then I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning in my own bed and my first thought was _"How the hell did I get here?"_I got up out of bed and the headache started. It was like a hammer was continuously hitting me in the temple. It was the worst hangover I'd ever had; must have been a mixer of the alcohol and Jetlag.

I looked at the clock and quickly jumped in the shower. It was already 3pm and I was just getting out of bed. I washed my hair quickly and hopped out of the shower going to find Melissa. I had to know what the hell happened; I don't think I had blacked out in ages.

I walked into the living room drying my hair, wearing a baby pink singlet and a pair of jeans. It was freezing in London at this time of year but we had the heater going so there was no need to completely cover up.

I found Melissa lounging on the sofa making her way through a stack of DVD's and a bag of chips. I basically fell onto the couch next to her and held my head again. The headache had died down a little but it wasn't completely gone. "What the hell happened last night?" I asked her grunting.

Melissa paused the movie she was watching; I think it was The Notebook, and turned to look at me. She sat up a little straighter and smirked at me. "You mean you don't remember anything? Not even me basically carrying you out of the club and putting you into bed?" she asked still smirking.

"No I don't so please just tell me the key points" I snapped back, I got terrible hangover rage at times like this.

"Calm down Cujo" she said with a chuckle using a reference from my favourite movie. "So basically we went in with Louis, do you at least remember him?"

"How could I forget, he was gorgeous and I knocked him to the ground" I told her with a smile.

Melissa gave another chuckle "Yup that would be him, anyway, you bought him a drink as soon as we got there and we all said cheers to new friends. After that you just went wild, you kept slamming down drinks like there was no tomorrow. You were talking to Louis about life in Australia and he was telling us some places that we had to go while visiting."

"But we are here for a whol-"

"Yes you said that to him" Melissa cut me off "He told us that we were probably going to see him around the city, back to the story, stop interrupting me" My best friend scolded and I made a motion with my fingers, as if zipping shut my lips.

"Then he asked you to dance, you were really getting into it, he looked like he was having a fun time as well. Then you got up on the podium like you do in the clubs at home. You were up there dancing hard out wanting more drinks, you could hardly stand as it was, but you wouldn't take no for an answer. You were swinging your hair around like crazy after you broke your hair tie." She told me, explaining why my hair was everywhere when I woke up this morning.

"All the guys loved it, Louis couldn't keep his eyes off you and you kept looking at him as well, I think you made quite the impression. When you finally got off the podium and made it to a table because your legs were sore" I nodded a little as she paused, my arthritis must have been acting up again. "You had a few more drinks and then you got your flirt on"

I put my head to my hand in shame. My drunk flirt was even more embarrassing then my sober flirt. "Surprisingly it was actually working, until you fell off your chair."

"I DID WHAT?" I almost screamed.

"You fell off your chair and that's when I told Louis it was time I took you home. He helped me put you in a taxi and presto! I put you in bed and pulled the covers over you" Melissa told me. I was ready to die of embarrassment.

"Let's just watch the movie" I sighed laying my head on my best friend's legs as she picked up the remote and pressed play. I pulled my comfort blankey over me and we watched 'The Notebook' in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Thank you guys for the comments and reviews, I am definitely going to keep writing this.. I just hope my best friends all good with how I portrayed her =] I love her**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim rights to One Direction I can't**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was the next day and both of us were up early getting ready for our tour around the city. We had both crashed early last night, hitting bed at about 8:30, obviously my pass out the night before wasn't enough to stop me from suffering jetlag today. Melissa was feeling much the same but she didn't show it.

I straightened my hair, not wanting to leave it out in curls because of the bird's nest that it ends up in after a few hours of wind exposure. I tied it back into a side ponytail and pinned my fringe to the side keeping it off my face. Both Melissa and I settled on just wearing eyeliner and lip gloss for today's tour. I had pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tee shirt to wear under my grey hoodie; simple and comfy at the same time.

Melissa had chosen to go with blue skinny jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt which she covered a black trench coat. We both wrapped our scarves around our necks and put on our converse's; mine were a simple back and my best friends were blue.

Miraculously we found our way back to the small cafe Harry had shown us 2 days ago. It was hard but we made it eventually. Melissa pointed out a strangely familiar tuff of brown curly hair and a smile broke across our faces. I walked up slowly behind him and placed my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I said with a small giggle.

"Could it be one of the 2 beautiful girls I met just the other day?" He asked with a hint of a smile clearly in his voice.

"It could be" I said with a shrug removing my hands "Depends on how many people you offered to take on this tour"

Harry just laughed and Melissa sat down next to him while I sat across the table. "She's a real feisty one isn't she?" Harry asked Melissa.

"That's one way to put it. I just settle for calling her a bitch" Melissa told him with a shrug and a grin. Harry grinned back at her and I felt awkwardly out of place.

"Thanks Melly" I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "So when are we going? I'm looking forward to seeing all the sights"

Harry looked over to me and saw how awkward I looked. His face softened "Well I hope you guys don't mind but I invited my best friend along too. You'll love him, he's almost as charming and almost as good looking as me"

"What do you mean almost?" I heard someone say from behind me. The voice was oddly familiar; I turned around and came face to face with Louis, the poor boy I had knocked over in one of my klutz moments. "I am even better looking then you. Nice to see you girls again"

His accent was heavy and I put my head in my hands. Oh the shame. I looked up at Harry and could see the confusion in his face. "I knocked him over while we were out on the town the other night" I explained briefly. I looked to Melissa and she was highly amused by this revelation.

"So this is the sweet blond you were talking about? And Shanice is the black haired beauty who you couldn't keep your eyes off?" Harry asked clearly happy to be embarrassing his friend.

"Well I didn't use those exact words but yes these are the girls that gave me such a fun night out" Louis replied taking the spare seat next to me.

"I am so sorry about that, I tend to overdo things when I go out to clubs" I apologized "When I get drunk I get a little wild, hence Melly here calling me a wild child"

"Oh it was no problem, I had so much fun, it was nice hanging out with someone who likes to party so much" Louis said with a reassuring smile and I blushed. "Plus, like Harry said, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were like a little fire cracker or something." He chuckled.

"So are we going to go or are we just going to sit here gas bagging like old women all day?" Melissa asked earning her strange looks from both boys, I had to laugh.

Harry smirked at her before pulling out his phone. "Okay, so lets exchange numbers so if one of us gets look we can just call one of the others, London is a big city you know" Harry told us all and we all took our phones out.

"That's a new pick up line" I said with a cheeky grin. Louis and Harry laughed heartedly while Melissa gave a small giggle.

We all exchanged numbers after a very heavy discussion on what Harry and Louis wants their names to be in our phones. Harry told us both to put Louis under Boo Bear, while Louis told us to just put Hazza for Harry. Melissa and I agreed a little confused, the boys interacted as if they had known each other all their lives even though they had told us that they had only known each other 3 years.

Standing up from the table, Harry offered his arm to Melissa while Louis offered his to me, both us girls happily accepted, we were beginning to really like hanging out with these boys.

"Big Ben first I say Hazza!" shouted Louis loudly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh splendid idea Boo Bear" Harry said making his accent even stronger in a joking manner.

By the time we got to the Big Ben we were both in fits of giggles. Harry and Louis were always shouting out random stuff, Harry told us about Louis' superman fetish, while Louis told us about Harry's tendency to get naked at the most random times.

The boys lived together in an apartment right in the middle of the City, They also had 3 other friends who were basically over every night. We were invited over for a movie night with the 5 of them in 3 nights, because they were busy tomorrow night and the next night other engagements that they wouldn't speak of. Either these guys were major creepers or just really nice guys; I was leaning towards the nice guy's part because I had always had a good intuition when it came to people.

I looked over to see if Melissa was having a good time, she was constantly looking at people "What's wrong Mel?" I asked her. She had always been the more observant one of the 2 of us.

"People are staring at us I swear" she said and the two boys laughed at a little inside joke. "And look there's a few people taking pictures."

The boys stopped then and looked around as well as if they had forgotten something while hanging out with us. Melissa and I let go of the boys arms and looked around. There were people with expensive looking camera's enclosing around us.

"Evasive manoeuvre 12," Louis whispered to Harry, it was so low that even I could have misheard him.

"Tunnel time?" Harry asked and Louis just nodded. "Look girls, we are going to have to run"

"But wh-"before I had time to finish my question Louis had hold of my hand and Harry had hold of Melissa's. We were running flat out weaving in and out of people, basically jumping obstacles that got in our way.

We had only been running for 10 minutes before we were huddled under a bridge. I had no idea where we were and by the look on Melissa's face, she had no idea either.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked almost yelling. Melissa and I crossed our arms over our chests. I had my eye brow raised demanding answers.

Louis and harry sighed in unison. "We have kind of been holding out some information from you" Louis said carefully and slowly. Maybe my intuition was wrong this time. "I mean I'm surprised you hadn't noticed since we are all over the TV"

I gave a confused look. "Melissa and I have only been watching movies since we got here" I told him.

"Well you see, we are kind of famous" Harry said "Well not kind of, we are famous but because we were just acting like normal teenagers today we forgot about the camera's"

"What do you mean you're famous?" Melissa asked a little confused.

"Maybe we aren't that big In Australia yet but we are 2 of 5 members of a boy band. We're called One Direction" Harry said using the same slow pace that Louis did at first.

"You are famous? And you didn't care to tell us that we could possibly have our pictures taken at random times while hanging out with you guys?" I asked them a little bewildered still.

"We liked acting normal even if it was just for a day or two" Louis told us sadly "But we really are sorry"

"Can we go home now?" Melissa asked quietly, her face was a little pale.

"Yeah we can go home Melly" I told her and grabbed her hand "Thanks for the eventful day boys" I said over my shoulder as we walked away towards the street to catch a taxi.

I looked back over my shoulder at Louis. He looked a little sad as he spoke to Harry. Harry was a little down as well which was completely weird for me to see. The boys mustn't be able to just hang out with people who don't know that they are famous all that often. 

* * *

><p><strong>Please review =] I love constructive criticism<br>**

**Lots of Love,**

**Shanice xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night we had both just gone home and crashed into our beds. We had no idea what the hell was going on, and we had strangers with photos of us, this was going to be an interesting one to explain.

I curled into a ball on my bed cuddling up to my blankey I got as a comforter present for my 18th and slowly drifted off to sleep. I had no idea what was going to come next, but I guess I'd find out in the morning.

That morning I woke up to music playing really loudly. My eyes flickered open to see Melissa sitting on the end of my bed in her Pyjama's, laptop in hand. I sat up a little and cleared my throat. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello sleeping beauty" she said.

"Hello Prince Charming, came to wake me up from this curse that I was really enjoying?" I asked her "And what's with the music?"

"Well I really wanted you to see this, so, here I am waking you up. This is One Direction" Melissa told me grinning.

That got my full attention. I sat up straighter and looked at the screen. It was a music video, Harry, Louis and 3 other boys were walking around London singing. "Interesting" I said nodding my head to the beat "They are actually pretty good"

"Yeah I know" Melissa said "Very catchy too"

Soon enough Melissa and I were dancing around my room and jumping on my bed wearing our PJ's while listening to 'What Makes You Beautiful' the music video. We both had smiles on our faces and but the end of the 3rd replay we were singing along like idiots.

"I think we should buy the CD, I want to hear the other songs" I said to Melissa still smiling. She was just grinning at me and ran into her room to get changed, and I naturally did the same, except I was already in my room.

Melissa ended up in a pair of denim skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, her blue converses and a black jacket. I slipped into a pair of thick stockings, a black skirt with a lace overlay, black suede flat boots, long sleeve pale pink V neck and my black leather jacket, we were ready to hit the streets.

We only went to one shop that day, the music shop; it reminded me of Sanity which we had in Australia. This store was literally named "The Music Shoppe" and I never got why some people spelt shop that way but I went along with it.

It was a lot bigger then Sanity, most of the Sanity's I'd seen were little stores that sat on the corner, normally near the food court. We were browsing through the music looking at bands we'd never heard before.

After about half an hour Melissa called out to me. "I found it!" she yelled at me from across the store. I walked over to where she was standing and looked at the cover. Just 5 guys playing around in normal clothing, I kind of liked the simplicity of it.

We made our way to the counter where a girl with long blonde hair was standing at the register. We handed her the CD and money, not expecting her next outburst.

"OH MY GOSH!" she almost yelled in our faces. "You girls are the ones on the newspaper, the ones who were running around with Harry and Louis"

We gave her a confused look "Umm what?" I asked innocently and she grabbed a newspaper from beside the counter. It was a daily music newspaper. We didn't have those in Australia.

We grabbed it from her hands and looked at the front cover. There we were hand-in-hand with Harry and Louis running from the camera, Harry and Louis were smiling while me and Melissa looked a little confused that the whole thing. The header read _"Has One Directions Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson found that One Love?"_

I quickly read through the first paragraph eye's wide with disbelief. _"It seems that our very own One Direction has a little love in their life. Harry Style, 18, and Louis Tomlinson, 19, were spotted yesterday fleeing from the camera's with 2 lovely unknown ladies. Witness' say that the girls are from Australia, and the boys looked like they were giving them a tour of the London sights. Could this means love for these boys? Have they found girls with that One Thing'_

"Oh no" I whispered, this was going to be on all the magazine covers next month. "We'll take this as well" I told her handing over more money.

We left the shop and went straight home. I was staring at the pictures the whole way. Pictures of us running, a picture of us having coffee with Harry and a picture of me dancing with Louis. I was nervous; we were in a newspaper, for completely false accusations.

I sat on the couch straight away and pulled out my phone searching for Harry's number since it was before L in my phone dictionary. I pressed the call button. It rang 5 times before I heard an English accent on the other end.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey, it's Shanice, just calling to let you guys know that pictures of us are on 'The Music Journal'" I told him trying to sound casual. Mel walked in and quickly realised who I was talking too. I put the phone on loudspeaker and sat it on the coffee table.

Harry must of put us on loudspeaker too because I could hear Louis in the back ground.

_'Oh shit, are you serious?' Louis said._

"Yes, I am serious. The title reads: _'Has One Directions Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson found that One Love?'_So I think you catch the drift" I told them putting a little harshness into my voice.

_"We are so sorry" The boys said in unison "We didn't mean for any of this to happen, we just wanted to be normal for one day"_

"It's ok you don't have to explain. We just thought that you guys should know" Melissa said with a smile in her voice. "It's just a little weird to see our faces on a newspaper."

_"How about we make it up to you?" Louis said_

"Yeah go to the coffee house at 5 tonight, dress casual, we have a surprise. We'll send a car for you so that no one gets anymore pictures" Harry said sounding like he'd just gotten a great idea.

"But you might not like the idea's I got planned on our little date" Louis said sounding amused.

"Just nothing too outrageous, we are normally sensible girls you know" I told them and heard Louis laugh. "Well Melissa is anyway. Wait did you just say date?"

_"Yes I did, so make your hair nice" Louis demanded jokingly and Harry laughed. "See you just after 5!" Beep, beep, beep._

Then they hung up. That was it. We were going on a date with harry and Louis.

"I'm not so sure about this Niece" Melissa said "We weren't even on a date last time and look what happened"

"We'll be fine Melly I promise, Adventure remember. We only live once, and we are in London. Been here 4 days and already have dates with 2 very cute guys" I told her smiling.

"2 Very famous guys" Mel said sounding nervous.

"Just treat them as if they were boys from our school. Don't think of them as famous"

"Fine, I guess your right"

"Damn right I am" I told her with a grin and she grinned back. I stood up and pulled the CD out of the paper bag, slipping it into the DVD player, What Makes You Beautiful came on first and naturally we started dancing again. We listened to the whole CD over and over again learning all the words to the songs.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.. IM STARTING TO THINK ITS NOT THAT GOOD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this is the longest chapter so far =] A lot of work went into it Hope you like it.. And yes that is my mum reviewing -_- She's a big fan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was time to get ready. We were told casual clothes so Mel had changed into a pair of thin stocking, denim shorts and a simple ¾ sleeved button up blouse with a black cardigan over the top. She had tied her hair into a high ponytail and donned her black converses. She had a little make up on but nothing over the top.

I however had kept my stockings, skirt and boots on, opting to only change my shirt to a bright red short sleeved shirt. I also kept my leather jacket on because it was a little cold outside. I left my hair down tonight, curly with straight bangs. I had actually managed to tame it for once.

"We just had to come right at the end of winter" I said with a grimace. I loved this outfit but I hated the cold.

"Well it was summer in Australia" Mel said with a smile "and I love winter."

"I miss wearing shorts and a tank top already" I sighed heading for the door. It was almost 5 and would only take us a few minutes to get to the coffee shop.

I started getting pretty nervous as we arrived at the coffee shop, and by the looks of Melissa she was pretty nervous as well. We sat down at one of the tables and looked around looking for any sign of someone to pick us up.

A tall lady with business like clothes came and stood at our table. We looked up at her and realised that this must be our ride to wherever we were going. We both stood up when she started to talk.

"Won't you guys be cold?" She asked us as she scanned over our clothing.

"We're tough, we'll be fine" I told her with a wide grin and she smiled back at me.

"Ok let's go then girls, the boys have a very special surprise for you guys" she told us making us a little nervous again.

We both jumped into a black mini cooper with black tinted windows that nobody could look into, it was one of my favourite types of cars. I loved myself a mini.

The silent drive took less than 20 minutes which was weird because I expected there to be a ton of traffic. The car was pulled up out the front of what looked like an entertainment arena, which confused the hell out of me, the place was massive.

"So who are you?" I asked the smartly dressed lady.

"I'm the boys PA, and your girls cause quite a bit of hectic with the media" she told me in mock seriousness, then grinned "but Harry and Louis were right, you girls are really pretty."

I blushed a little and mumbled a small nervous apology, which just caused the lady to chuckle as she led us inside.

The inside was just as big as the outside. Chairs lined the whole place with a small open space in the middle which I assumed was a mosh pit of some sort; the stage was set up with drums, guitars and a piano. It really did take my breath away because I had never seen a concert hall this big.

We stopped walking and stood right at the front of the stage. Louis and Harry walked onto the stage standing right in front of us, they looked a little taken back by us which made me kick into my shy mode which didn't show up that often.

I turned around and started towards door which made Louis basically jump off the stage and grabbed my arm. I felt tingles and had to stop myself from shivering. "Please don't leave" I heard a soft voice behind me.

I turned around coming face to face with Louis. "This is a little much" I told him. I had serious boy issues after everything that happened with my ex, I could never trust another guy again.

"Ok well let me rephrase that" He said giving a tiny smirk which tugged on something in my stomach "I'm not going to let you leave, we have big plans and the boys really liked my idea"

I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath "Fine I'll stay, I can't leave Melissa here with 2 boys we have only just met" I told him, still not looking at his face. "So when do we get to meet the other 3?"

Louis grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the front of the stage where Harry was climbing down off the stage to come stand by us. "You get to officially meet the boys at the small social gathering we have after each concert, but you get to see them when we pull you up on stage tonight"

"You're going to pull us up where?" Melissa asked in shock.

"Up on stage" Louis repeated for us while looking at my face. "You see we going to finish the set list tonight with an acoustic version of 'One Thing' and while we are singing, you 2 besties will be sitting on the stage getting sung too by the 5 of us. It gives the whole of London a chance to get to know you guys."

"I don't want the whole of London to have a chance to get to know me, I'm happy being nobody who randomly meets famous people" I told him nervously with my voice going up a few octaves.

"Well the whole of London already knows that we are friends with you, and if you want to hang out with us some more, the fans have to get to know you otherwise it could be bad" Harry explained and I looked at Melissa.

"She'll do it" Melissa said with an evil grin my way, I frowned at her "I thought you wanted adventure Niece, well here's an adventure"

There was a few moments of silence before I finally spoke up "Fine, but you owe me" I told Louis with a smirk.

"Deal" Louis and Harry said then started to run us through what was going to happen, but still left us a few surprises.

"By the way," Louis said with a pause, and looked me straight in the eyes "You both look stunning tonight"

"I second that compliment" Harry said putting his hand up, smiling like an idiot at Melissa.

After that little encounter the boys went in for hair and makeup, then it was show time. All 5 boys were out on stage singing away while Melissa and I were out of sight on the side of the stage dancing around like idiots, then the dreaded moment came.

"Ok everyone settle down, we have a surprise for you all. We have some very special guests for you tonight all the way from Australia. You may recognise them from some of the magazine covers lately, but you guys get to see them in person" The boy Melissa informed me was Liam said into the microphone.

Next thing we knew we were being pulled on the stage. Harry had Melissa's hands pulling her along while Louis grabbed onto my waist from behind and started pushing me towards 2 stools place directly in the middle of the stage.

"I think some introductions are in order Louis" the blonde boy with and Irish accent which I knew as Niall said with a wide grin.

I scowled at him and Louis grabbed a microphone squeezing my hand in reassurance before beginning to talk. He turned to the crowd "So like little Liam said before, these girls are pretty special to Harry and I. We enjoy hanging out with them and have become pretty good friends, well that's my opinion anyway" he turned to Harry and shrugged while Harry nodded while smiling.

"Now, this little feisty one's name is Shanice" Louis said with a smile turning to me. I felt my cheeks heat up "Say Hi to all our fans"

He handed a microphone to me and I looked up at him "You told me nothing about talking" I told him hearing the crowd laugh. I bit my bottom lip and Louis smiled at me taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Well you did say she was feisty" Harry said with a smile walking up beside Louis giving his friend a pat on the back. He turned to the crowd "And this shy blond is her best friend Melissa, well sometimes shy, sometimes just as weird as the rest of us. Say hello Melissa"

"Hello" Melissa said quietly into the microphone I handed her. I took her hand in mine and we smiled at each other.

"So I think you all know what song we haven't played yet" A dark haired boy said out to the crowd and Niall walked up beside him with a guitar "This is One Thing"

The blonde started strumming the guitar and Liam started singing. He was looking at both Melissa and I as he sung. Then he stepped back and Harry stepped forward quickly grabbed Mel's hands.

"_Shot me out the sky,  
>You're my Kryptonite,<br>You keep making me weak,  
>Yeah frozen and can't breathe<em>"

I could see Melissa's blush from where I was sitting and an expression of disappointment crossed her face making me smile. Zayn stood forward next and started singing.

On the Chorus all the boys faced the crowd and started singing to the crowd. The girls were going crazy but I couldn't keep my eyes off Louis. I had only known him a few days but it felt like I'd known him most of my life.

Niall came and stood facing us playing guitar and singing his solo. My eyes followed as Louis walked behind us, than it was time for his solo. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders putting the microphone back in front of him and started singing.

"_Somethings gotta give now,  
>Cause I'm dying just to know your name,<br>And I need you hear with me now,  
>Cause you're got that One thing<em>"

I got butterflies in my stomach and felt the same disappointment Melissa must have been feeling as Louis went to stand with the rest of the boys. They all finished up the song to the crowd, except the last few lines when Louis had hold of one of my hands, Harry had hold of one of Melissa's and the other 3 were crowded around our seats.

The crowd screamed as we left the stage. I so didn't want to know what all the haters were going to say now. I heard of some girls getting death threats just for meeting them, and now we were just on stage with them. I grabbed Melissa's hand needing reassurance that we did the right thing just then.

Of course all regret slowly disappeared as Louis came leaping over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Harry did the same to Melissa and she was grinning like an idiot. The 3 boys from the stage came over too us holding 2 bouquets of flowers. Liam handed me one and Niall handed Melissa one.

"Well thank you girls so much for doing that, and we are very sorry about the media attention, the boys have been warned to be more careful next time." Liam said as he looked to Harry and Louis, who both scratched the back of their necks. "I am Liam" he said and we both shook his hand.

"I'm Niall" the blonde on said taking our hands after Liam.

"And I am Zayn" the dark hair boy told us, also with a shake of our hands.

"I'm Shanice" I said with a sweet smile, since they all seemed like really nice boys.

"And I am Melissa" my best friend said with the same smile as me.

"Oh we've heard all about you girls" the 3 boys said in unison turning to grin and Louis and Harry who went very red.

"Car's ready boys" the lady who had come to pick us up from the coffee shop said.

"Party Time!" All the boys yelled which cause Melissa and I to crack up with laughter. 

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys =] Much appreciated  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

We all jumped into the large black stretch limo and were on our way to the after party. I didn't know what to expect from an after party, sure there was my formal after party once we finished school, but we had never been to a concert after party, or any A-list event at that.

"Am I dressed ok?" I said, the words just slipping out of my mouth. The boys just turned and looked at me with a small laugh. Louis grabbed my hand pulling me up by his side.

"You are dressed perfectly" He whispered in my ear making me blush hard. I kept hold of his hand and turned to Melissa and gave her an anxious look, she grinned at me and I looked down to see that her hand was in Harry's as well. I looked up at Louis then and he grinned at me, setting his blue eyes upon my own.

I was reassured then as we walked into a room crowded with VIP's, music producers and some fans. The dance floor was packed and first thing that we did, was get dragged onto the floor by our 2 dates. My feet were starting to get sore so I excused myself from dancing with Louis and headed for the bar. I took a seat on a chair and order a vodka and lemonade. I pulled out my phone figuring it was time to check my facebook.

I hadn't been on any social networking sites since I had arrived in London, only YouTube, I looked and saw that I had 100 new friend requests and some new messages. I ignored them and updated my status saying that I had made it to London safely and apologizing for not saying anything sooner.

Next was twitter. I barely had any followers so I doubted they would have missed me. I checked my profile and was blown away. I had just over 500 followers and it was still rising. I sent out a tweet saying thanks for the follow and that I would post a picture later that night.

I had a few mentions aswell so I clicked on it checking them out. I was horrified. As I read through some of them I just felt angry and sad.

_"I don't even get why they are friends with you, You are so ugly"_

"You and You're friend should go back to Australia"

"Did you see the way Louis put his arms around her, he probably felt pity"

I could handle them kinds of comments, I was getting most of them my whole life, it was the very last mention that had been posted to me time line.

_"Why don't you do yourself a favour and die"_

I felt the tears prick up in my eyes and ran for the bathrooms. I caught Melissa's eyes as I bolted away like lightening.

**Melissa's POV**

I saw my best friend run for the bathrooms. She made eye contact with me and I could see the tears threatening to brim over the edge. "Shanice is upset" I told Harry asi tried to pull away from him. Harry kept hold of me and watched as Shanice got further and further away.

"Let me go" I said "I have to go see if she's ok"

"Louis and I are coming" Harry said determinedly and he grabbed Louis arm as we all started running.

"Why are we running?" Louis asked a little confused "and to the female toilet of all places."

"Shanice is upset, on the verge of tears" I told him and worry crossed the brown haired boys face.

We got to the bathroom and heard sobbing from one of the stalls. I walked in first to make sure there were no other girls in there before telling the boys that it was all clear for them to come in.

"Shanice?" I called out and the cubicle door swung open. "What happened?"

"Read your twitter" Was all my best friend said. Louis put his arm around her trying to comfort her. I pulled out my phone and entered Twitter.

Harry was looking over my shoulder as I read some of it. It was filled with hate and death threats, a few nice comments scattered through. I turned and shrugged. "They are all just Jealous" I told her. I wasn't particularly bothered by it because I didn't care what others thought of me, I wanted to kill them deep down but kept my cool. "Don't listen to them."

"They want me to die" Shanice spat out "And they think I'm ugly and we shouldn't be friends" Louis pulled her into a massive hug, and Shanice hugged him back.

"Don't listen to them either Melissa" Harry told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I won't" I told him with a smile. I always felt drawn to Harry when we were in a room together, I always wanted to be holding him hand or looking in his eyes. _Pull yourself together woman_I thought to myself, but couldn't make it stick due to the butterflies I had in my stomach right now.

**Louis' POV**

I didn't like seeing Shanice this way, her eyes all puffy and her tear stained cheeks, she was still beautiful though, and I wanted her to know it. "You are beautiful" I told her and she looked up into my eyes. "You are amazing to hang out with and I love your feisty side. You are prefect"

I could see that the girl in front of me was a little taken back from what I was saying, but she just hugged me again and I of course let her. She was an amazing girl, and the first person I thought that I could truly be myself around. She didn't care that I was famous, hell she hadn't even known when we first met that I was famous. I was just an ordinary boy with her.

I turned and saw Harry with his arms around Melissa and smiled. Harry had told me that he liked her, which was a big thing for Harry since he was a little bit of a flirt.

**Shanice's POV**

I let go of Louis and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy from crying and my eyeliner was running. I fixed it up and smiled "Ok I'm ready now" I announced and all of them smiled at me. I could be strong knowing I had pretty good friends.

A lady walked through the door and saw Louis and Harry standing there with us and scowled. "This is the ladies bathroom" she told them as if we were simpletons.

We all left the bathroom in fits of giggles. Louis' hand was in mine and that's where I wanted it to stay, I could already tell that I was falling for him slowly but I wouldn't tell him that, I wouldn't get my heartbroken again. Harry's arm was around Melissa and as we got to the dance floor again the other 3 boys came to join us.

"What happened?" Liam asked with concern as he saw my puffy eyes.

"Just some fan hate, nothing we can't handle" I told him with a half -hearted smile. His eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Shanice just got a little upset" Louis told them squeezing my hand. "As much as I love my fans, they shouldn't be telling people to die"

Zayn and Niall hung their heads a little. "You are awesome, and I'm sure we are going to love getting to know you girls" Niall said with his Irish accent. I managed a smile before getting pulled away once more.

We started dancing again and didn't stop until the early hours of the morning. Nothing could ruin this night for me, not even a little hate from strangers. I reminded myself that they didn't even know me and therefore had no say on what I was like.

* * *

><p><strong>So my updates won't be as frequent because I already had these Chapters written up when I finally decided to post them =] give me half a week for the next one because it's already half finished =] Please review, I will love you all forever 3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So it had been just under 2 weeks since our date, and I was pretty happy. It was Sunday night movie night at the boys house, and by the boys, we meant Harry and Louis. Liam, Niall and Zayn were there too, they had come over from their houses like they did most night we were over there.

I had become very close to Louis over the last 2 weeks. It was as if there was some rope putting us together all the time and I felt alone if he didn't have his arm around me or holding my hand. Liam had become like a best friend to me, I treated him like a brother and he in return treated me like a sister. Of course Harry had become a little brother too me. We were always joking with each other and playing games.

Right now we were watching Abduction, I loved the eye candy but the action was the real attraction to me. I turned to Melissa and saw that she was sitting with the usual group that she sat with at these sorts of things. She was sandwiched between me and harry followed by Zayn and Niall. The dark haired boy and the boy with the Irish accents were like her brothers, and her and Harry, well they were a little more than friends.

Right now Louis had his arm around my shoulder which was a little difficult since I was literally on the edge of my seat. "Why'd you bring the girl with you? Now she's in danger too" I shouted at the TV which baited a laugh out of all the boys.

My cheeks went red in embarrassment as a sat backwards and realized I'd just shouted at the TV.

Louis pulled me into him but the boys were still laughing. "I get a little excited" I mumbled with a scowl on my face.

**Harry's POV**

The movie was over sooner then it began in my opinion. Next thing we were all sitting on the couch bored and looking for something to do "How about truth or dare?" I asked them all loudly.

The boys were quick to respond but the girls were a little hesitant. I had to admit that I was hoping to dare Melissa to kiss me. I tried being flirty with her but it wasn't getting me anywhere. Maybe I had to change my whole game play, I really liked this blonde and we had only known each other just over 2 weeks. This was not like me at all and it was seriously messing with my head.

"Sure, why not?" Shanice piped up looking to Melissa. Trust Shanice to agree, she was always the spontaneous one.

I looked to Melissa trying to look completely innocent and cute. She looked from Shanice to me and back again before finally agreeing "Fine!" she agreed with a sigh.

"Great, me first, then whoever I choose is next and so on so forth" I told the girls, setting the rules that us boys normally play by. "Right, Shanice; truth or dare?" I asked with a smirk.

"Truth" She said with a smirk that could rival mine.

"First kiss? And I mean a proper snog" I asked her, she looked at me confused "Pash, make out sesh, whatever you Aussies call it"

"Oh right, but I have watched Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, I just didn't think we'd get personal so quickly" she told me and we all laughed. She took a moment to think about it "I was 15, Justin Night, was horrible"

"15 really?" I asked and all the boys had the same incredulous look on their faces.

"Yes really now let's move on" Shanice said replacing her smirk with a scowl. "Niall truth or dare?"

"Dare" The smaller boy said with his thick Irish accent.

"I dare you to... Umm... eat feta cheese" Shanice said and both Louis and I laughed knowing that he hates Feta.

Niall scowled and got up walking to our fridge and back to the circle holding a round of Feta "Just a little bit though" he said breaking a good size off and sticking it in his mouth. Liam and Zayn burst out laughing at the sight of his contorted face as he swallowed the cheese.

"I hate you so much right now" Niall told Shanice but all she did was ground. "Right my turn, Louis, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Louis said confidently as if he was on one of our Megamind video's.

"I dare you to kiss Shanice" Niall said. The small Irish boy knew how to play this game properly "And I don't mean a peck, I mean on the lips, full frontal snogging"

"Hey, they used that line in Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging,"  
>Melissa said and the girls gave a small chuckle.<p>

Louis looked to Shanice and Shanice looked back at him. They both shrugged "It's a dare" Louis said.

"You mustn't back down from a dare" Shanice stated with a smirk and leaned in.

**Louis' POV**

I was actually nervous going into this kiss, but I didn't show it to the boys. They would only make fun of me for it later. Shanice leaned forward and I followed suit. Our lips touched and I was easing her mouth open with my own.

It was like fireworks going off somewhere in the back part of my brain. I had tingles down my arms and I had to admit that it was the best feeling in the world. I had no idea how long we were kissing for but when we broke away I felt like I was missing something. I looked at Shanice who was a blushing a little. We both looked away from each other as the boys started hooting and hollering.

I glared at them, especially Harry, just because I could.

"Right moving on" Harry said clapping his hands together and getting the boys to stop. "Go Louis"

I was a little thankful that he had gotten the boys to stop hooting at me. "Melissa, truth or dare?" I asked with a serious look on my face, and once again using my Louis the Tommo Tomlinson voice.

"Truth" Melissa said with a smile. What was with these girls and truth? They obviously thought they were safe.

"Have you ever had intimate relations with a male?" I asked her and saw the confused look on her face. Liam, Zayn and I cracked up laughing with me literally rolling.

"In normal talk please" she said rolling her eyes.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked again still getting over my fit of giggles.

"Yes I am, and I'm not ashamed to say so" Melissa said holding her head high. All us boys looked at one another and I saw Shanice take Melissa's hand and smiling.

"Like with no one?" Zayn asked speaking for the first time since starting the game.

"Like with no one" Melissa said rolling her eyes again.

"Fair enough" Harry and I both said in unison and I gave an approving nod.

"Liam, truth or dare?" Melissa said moving on without any hesitation.

"Truth" Liam said confidently.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Melissa asked. Geez they really didn't know who we were until 2 weeks ago.

"Yes, her name is Danielle and we are both happily in love" he told her with a smile on his face, which elicited some 'awes' out of the girls.

"Harry, you know the deal" Liam said using his hands to signal him to speak.

"I would still like to be asked Li" Harry said jokingly in a girly voice making me laugh.

"Bloody hell, truth or dare?" Liam said shaking his head.

"Dare of course" Harry said smiling clearly pleased with himself.

"I dare you to kiss Melissa" Liam said crossing his arms looking triumphant.

I looked over to Harry who smiled turning to Melissa. Melissa's cheeks her pink and leaned him to peck Harry lightly on the lips. There were sighs of disappointment all around us. "You never gave the details" Melissa said with a shrug and I grinned widely.

**Harry's POV**

I was a little disappointed by the peck Melissa gave me, but even that peck made me feel more than any girl had. My lips were tingling and I know I had a goofy smile on my face. I tried to hold it together but I just couldn't I was way too happy at that point in time.

"Well it's getting late and Melissa and I better get going before it hits night time." Shanice announced and Louis and I let out some small sighs.

"Zayn didn't even get a turn" I whined a little not wanting them to leave just yet.

"Well I'll ask him first next time" Melissa said with a smile "We should do it again next movie night"

"Oh we will be" Louis said with a wide smile looking at Shanice which made her turned red.

"Or next time we come to hang out" Shanice said "And Liam you should invite Danielle over, Zayn you should invite Jess over as well, and Niall should bring his girlfriend. We can all hang out."

"Sounds good" Niall said with a smile "Kirra will love it"

"Then it's a deal" I told them smiling again.

Everyone had left and the lounge room was now clean. Louis and I were sitting in front of the TV watching Superman again, I swear it was the 3rd time this week that Louis requested to watch it. His obsession was just a little crazy, but it did give me time to think, and Louis as well by his next confession.

"I really like Shanice" Louis announced, turning to look at me while he covered my legs with the blanket we were meant to be sharing. He always took most of the covers, while we watched movies on the lounge.

"How do you know?" I asked him genuinely curious about how he knew, but also kind of hoping that his answer could share light on my own situation.

"I just really like being around her, she makes me feel normal I guess. I don't get that with a lot of girls" Louis said turning back to watch the movie "I feel like I can be myself, and when we kissed all I could think about was the fireworks going off and the way I wanted more."

"What about the whole Eleanor thing?" I asked him. The poor boy had been shattered over the split between himself and the student/model.

"Yes, I was shattered, but it was a mutual thing. She had her studies and her work which would take her all around the world, and I had the band which took me all around the world. It was hard trying to find time to just hang out" Louis said with a sigh and a small shrug "Plus it was over 8 months ago now, I feel like I'm ready to move on, and with Shanice there's nothing really standing in our way, except the fans but they will come to love her soon enough"

"Fair enough buddy" I told my best mate with a smile "Well I think I like Melissa"

"Is my little Hazza becoming a One women show?" Louis asked and I punched him in the arm.

"She just makes me happy" I told him which made him grin. "I'm off to bed, early fitting in the morning remember."

"Oh right" Louis said and we both got off the couch together. "Georgia's going to hate us if we are tired again"

I gave a small chuckle and we headed to our own rooms. I turned off the lights and slipped under the covers smiling to myself. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I had to upload this again.. I made a mistake and have now corrected it xD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is a long one for me anyway =] hope you guys all like it. There will be some drama coming up in a few chapters time that could shake up the relationships between these 4 youngings =]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Shanice's POV  
><strong>  
>I woke up to a very happy Melissa once again sitting at the end of my bed. "Is this our new morning hang out?" I asked her grumpily putting a pillow over my face to stop the sun getting in my eyes.<p>

"Well I have some exciting news" she said with a smile "but it's a surprise"

I groaned loudly making Melissa laugh "I hate surprises" I told her even though she already knew "So I have to go downstairs, like right now... Is that pancakes that I smell?"

I inhaled again and jumped out of the beds throwing the covers off me and running downstairs. I could hear Melissa's laughs as she tried to catch up with me.

Once I got to the kitchen I was stopped dead in my tracks by the sight of Harry and Louis. They were in my kitchen. Harry was over the stove cooking and Louis was making coffee and tea. Louis looked up at me and the familiar butterflies started flying around in my stomach. Harry also looked over and laughed "Someone isn't a morning person." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty" Louis said with a grin.

"Coffee" I demanded with a groan.

"I was kind of hoping that I would have had to wake you up with a kiss" Louis said and I suddenly became very self conscious.

I was wearing the shortest shorts you could possibly find, an old band shirt that was way too big so it looked like I was swimming in it and my hair was probably a perfect replica of a birds nest. _'Very attractive Shanice, well done, claps for you'_I thought to myself.

Louis handed me my coffee and made a tea for himself. "How did you know where we were living anyway?" I asked kind of curious. We had never told them.

"That would be me" Melissa said with a smile "Harry texted me this morning asking if we wanted to have breakfast with them. I thought them coming here would be safer since the media is still in a frenzy over us hanging out with them."

"We wanted to ask you guys how you felt about coming to Karaoke with us tonight" Harry said as he started serving up the pancakes on to plates.

"On stage singing, in front of people, when I can't actually sing, no thanks curly" I said using my nickname for the brown hair boy, to which he stuck out his tongue at me and handed me my plate.

"Well I'm definitely in, which means that I'll drag grumble arse along too" Melissa said and I stuck my tongue out at her in a very childish manner to which both boys laughed. I ignored then and started eating the pancakes which were laid out in front of me.

"Well it's 1D couple night and we wanted to join in the festivities" Louis told us with a smile as he started eating his own pancakes. I smiled at him.

"We need dates of course since we are sick of being Larry Stinlinson on these things" Harry added with his mouth full.

"Swallow then talk" I told him which cause him to grin.

"That's what she said" Harry said which caused me to laugh. "And we know two very attractive girls who we have been on dates with before"

"Oh really? See I knew those rumours of you guys going out last week were true" I joked with him, which he responded with a chuckle.

"Would you girls please be our dates for tonight?" Louis asked with puppy dog eyes.

I just couldn't say no to him "Fine, I'm in" I told him and he gave me a massive hug.

**Louis' POV**

It had been over 2 hours since the girls had agreed to come to Karaoke with us and Harry and I were now at home. I was still replaying the moment Shanice had come down those stairs. She had just woken up and she still looked stunning. Her hair all a mess and her oversized shirt.

"How can a girl I just met do this to me" I groaned to Harry who looked up from the TV show were watching. "I just want to be with her all the time."

"I know how you feel man, I'm the same with Melissa" Harry told me with sigh. "I guess we are going to have to do something about that tonight won't we"

"I guess we will" I said with a smile.

**Melissa's POV**

Shanice and I were ready to go. We were getting picked up in 5 minutes by the boys. We decided to go with a casual look since the boys said that it was only a local karaoke bar.

I walked out of the bathroom with my usual high ponytail, black skinny jeans, a midnight blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blak converses.

Shanice was wearing black skinny jeans like me, a plain white t-shirt (which she was currently covering with a red hooded jumper and a pair of red high top converses. I swear converses and boots were the only shoes we brought over with us from Australia. Her hair was down in curls and she had pinned her fringe back.

"You ready for this?" I asked my best friend with a grin.

"When am I ever ready for karaoke?" Shanice asked me rhetorically to which I just laughed before hearing a horn beeping out the front of the house.

We stepped out the front door and Shanice locked the door slipping the key into her handbag. There were two cars parked out the front, one was a nice looking black Range Rover which Harry was driving. I got butterflies in my stomach as soon as he smiled at me. Louis was in the passenger seat and I assumed we were going in that car.

The other was a rented minivan looking thing which Liam was driving with a beautiful girl in the passenger seat to which I assumed was Danielle. Niall & Zayn were in the back with another two girls who matched the description of Jess and Kirra.

As we waved a quick hello to them, I am basically dragging Shanice to the car with Harry and Louis. She got really bad stage fright at times, which is surprising since she was so outgoing when she met people.

"Hey ladies!" Louis all but shouted which made Shanice and I laugh as soon as we got into the car.

"You guys ready to hit the stage and sing like your life depends on it?" Harry asked as he started the car and rolled on forwards.

I looked at Shanice who looked back at me right at the same time "As ready as I'll ever be" Shanice stated with a nervous smile.

"You know it's really creepy when you do that" Louis stated to us.

"Do what?" Shanice and I asked in unison then smiled at each other.

"That! The whole mind reading thing" Louis said shouting out the first word.

"Well we have known each other since we were 2 or 3, it comes in time" Shanice told him with a smirk and he just shook his head.

**Harry's POV**

Arriving at the Karaoke bar I had to thank god that the paps weren't here, we weren't entirely sure whether this was going to work but we tweeted that we were locked in one of our houses writing new music for the next Album, perfect alibi if I must say so myself.

"It's bigger than the one we have a home" Melissa said looking around the place as we all entered "Ours is just tiny with hardly any room to move"

"I like the small one" I heard Shanice mumble and I bit back a laugh. For a generally outgoing person she really didn't like the idea of singing on stage.

I grabbed Melissa's hand and was pleased when she didn't pull away. I smiled at Louis who had hold of Shanice's hand. We pulled them to where we normally sat right at the back in the corner.

A voice came from the stage and I smiled "Okay guys so it seems that it is 1D couple's night again so you know what that means. Come on boys, play us some music." The announcer said and I leaned over to Melissa.

"Don't run off on me" I told her before getting up with the rest of the boys and walked up to the stage.

The crowd cheered and Liam spoke into the microphone "Okay guys settle down, settle down, we are One Direction and this is Stand Up, a bonus track on our Album"

_"From the moment I met you everything changed  
>I knew I had to get you whatever the pain<br>I had to take you and make you mine_

I would walk through the desert I would walk down the aisle  
>I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile<br>Whatever it takes is fine"

The song started and we just went off, dancing around the stage like idiots but each one of us singing to our dates at the same time. Stand Up was by far one of our favourite songs to perform while on tour.

We finished up and went back to the table. I sat down next to Melissa and watched as Liam pulled Danielle up on the stage to sing their Duet.

**Shanice POV**

I was so touched when Louis had sung his part to me, It was only three lines but I loved it all the same. It's true that I had been hurt, and didn't have much faith in boys these days, but could Louis really change all that for me?

I watched as Liam and Danielle hopped up on the stage. Those two were so cute and she was so nice and funny.

Danielle started the song off:  
><em>"If I should die before I wake<br>It's 'cause you took my breath away  
>Losing you is like living in a world with no air"<em>

The Liam kicked off Chris Brown part:  
><em>"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<br>My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand"<em>

They were perfect together and I couldn't help but clap when they finished.

Next up was Kirra and Niall. Kirra was a pretty blonde girl with perfect curls and rosy cheeks. With Niall and Kirra standing next to each other they looked like the perfect couple.

Niall started this song with a massive grin on his face as he stared into Kirra's eyes. They sung line for line to 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' and I was very impressed by Kirra's voice as it melded into Niall's. Her voice was smooth and almost angelic.

Zayn and Jess got up next singing the Grease classic 'Summer Nights', Typical Zayn trying to play the bad boy. Jess had long brown hair that she had straightened and freckles on her face. She was sweet and not the kind of girl you would think Mysterious man Zayn would choose but looking at them now singing I had to admit that they fit together quite well.

As the song finished Zayn leaned in and kissed Jess on the cheek which made me say "Aww" and Louis squeezed my hand and smiled.

"So who's next?" Harry leaned over to us and asked.

"You guys go" I said hastily which made Harry laugh. In fact we was still laughing as he dragged Melissa up onto the stage.

"Ok guys so this is the beautiful Melissa and we are going to sing Jet Lag by Simple Plan" Harry announced.

I screamed at the top of my lungs "GO MEL!" and I heard Louis whistle next to me which made the two figures on the stage laugh.

_"What time is it where you are?  
>I miss you more than anything<br>Back at home you feel so far  
>Waitin' for the phone to ring<br>It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
>I don't even wanna be in this town<br>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy"_

Harry sang the Simple Plan bits while Melissa sang the Natasha Bedingfield parts. I clapped when they stepped off the stage and then I had no choice but to sing. Louis and Harry had me by both arms and they both pulled me up to the stage.

I grabbed on to Louis' hand and squeezed for dear life. "This is Shanice and because we went of tour with Big Time Rush recently I decided to dig up this song" I heard Louis say to the crowd then he handed me a microphone. I didn't realise how tense I was until Louis whispered in my ear "Relax, have fun"

I took the micro phone and the music started to play.  
><em>"Now I'm about to give you my heart<br>But remember this one thing  
>I've never been in love before<br>So you gotta go easy on me" _I sang quietly first but by the end of my part I really started getting into the music. By the second line I looked up at Louis

Then I heard Louis start singing next to me and he turned to look at me too.  
>"<em>I heard love is dangerous<br>Once you fall you never get enough  
>But the thought of you leaving<br>Ain't so easy for me"  
><em>  
>As Louis sang and I heard the sincerity in his voice so I started getting a little more comfortable on the stage with him.<p>

The song finished and Louis kissed me smack bang on the lips. I felt the familiar butterflies and fireworks going off. The crowd hooted and hollered as we walked off the stage hand in hand.

"You're not too terrible, I can stand your singing" Harry joked with me and I punched him in the arm. "Actually you were pretty good for someone who doesn't sing often. Anyway we are all thinking of leaving now because we have the fitting in the morning"

"Good idea Hazza" Louis said with a smile and all the boys plus dates hopped up and started following us out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! I'm losing hope.. but I'll probs keep writing because I love it so much.. BTW Thank you to Lisa for finding a mistake =] all corrected now<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:Sorry for the late upload guys, I took a holiday to Melbourne for a week =] So I have a longerish chapter for you to make up for it.. Thank You to all who favourited and story alerted, also those who have reviewed of course**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Shanice's POV**

Waking up the next morning to a text message from Louis brought a smile to my face, but as I read it I almost squealed with excitement.

_'Hey, it's Louis, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight just you and me?'_

I laughed at the fact that he thought to declare that it was him even though I had his number saved in my phone. I jumped out of bed for the second time in two days and immediately texted him back.

_'Louis, it's Shanice, I would very much like that and kindly accept you invitation to a solo outing x'_

I hoped that he would laugh at the fact that I was teasing him and at how formal my text was, instead of thinking that I was super weird and decide to cancel. I was happy when my phone lit up once again.

_'Haha nice. Well I shall pick you up at 4pm my fair maiden x  
>PS: Dress for swimming =]"<em>

I laugh at his text and sent back a simple _'Can't wait x' _before running down the stairs to find Mel already awake.

"I have some great news" I exclaimed in a really girly voice.

"Oh my gosh, me too, but you first" she said in the same high pitched tone that I was using.

"Louis asked me on a date just him and I, he's picking me up around 4" I told her jumping up and down not caring that I looked like a total idiot.

Melissa let out a small squeal "Me too, except not Louis, with Harry" She told me with a wide grin.

I had to squeal in excitement for both her and I. I needed breakfast and coffee right away. I was very far off being a morning person and if I didn't have coffee soon I would turn from fan girly to raging maniac in seconds. Melissa knew I needed my coffee just by the look on my face.

"Coffee?" she asked me rolling her eyes.

"Oh you know me so well" I told her and both of us laughed before walking into the kitchen.

Four o'clock rolled around and I was ready to go. I was wearing a pair of dark denim shorts, a red singlet, a red pull over hoodie and a pair of black ballet flats. Underneath was a grey two-piece swimsuit with flowers and little frilly bits around the edges, well I thought they were cute.

I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see a smiling Louis holding a single pink rose. "How did you know they were my favourite?" I asked him as I took the rose and embraced him into a hug.

"I asked Melissa" He told me with a small laugh while hugging me back. _'Of course she did' _I thought with a smile.

"Okay put this on" he said handing me a blindfold.

I grabbed it with a sigh and tied it around my eyes so I couldn't see anything. "Melissa should have told you that I hate surprises." I mumbled.

"She did, but I thought this would be funny" Louis said, I couldn't see him so I didn't know if he was smiling or not, though I think I noticed a smile in his voice. "She also mentioned that you are more than a little accident prone" This time he actually laughed.

"Well we did meet when I tripped over you" I reminded him rolling my eyes, knowing full well that he couldn't see it.

Louis laughed at the memory the put his hand carefully on my arm and led me towards the car. Then I heard another car pull up.

"Hey mate, I'll see you late tonight" Louis said, the other person must be Harry coming to pick up Melissa.

My thoughts we confirmed when a deep husky voice replied "Have fun mate."

"You too" Louis replied as he helped me into the car. "No peaking" he told me closing my door and opening his a few seconds later.

"I wonder if this is what it's like to be dead" I said mostly to myself as I looked at the total darkness. "Can I please take this thing off til we are closer to where we are going?"

"What on earth are you talking about? And okay but you won't get any hints." Louis said and I ripped off the blindfold laying it in my lap then looked to the blue eyes boy in the driver's seat who was turning on the ignition.

"I mean, when we die, is it like all black? Do we dream like we are asleep? Or is the bright light a door to our next life?" I asked him and he turned his head towards me giving me a weird look.

"I can honestly say you are the weirdest girl I have ever hung out with. I have never really thought about it" Louis told me then smiled. He drove forward obviously forgetting that we were still out the front of my house.

"Weird is what I do best" I told him with a smirk and a wink.

Louis laughed and just shook his head. He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke to me "Ok blind fold on now" he said a little excited.

I did as I was told for once which really was weird for me since I never do what I am told. For this boy I think I'd make an exception to that rule.

I felt the car pull up and instantly got the urge to pull the blindfold off or take a quick peak, but I held myself back. I heard my door open and was surprised, I must have been too busy day dreaming to realise that Louis had already left the driver's seat and was now leading me out of the passenger seat and onto what felt like grass.

Louis led me a few meters before getting me to rest my hands on a wooden barrier. I could feel him behind me as the blindfold was loosened from around my head.

A smile broke out on my face at what I saw. The ocean was laid before me, a deep blue like the colour Louis' eyes were sometimes, the sand was white and it looked amazing. The sun was setting just over the water and it was like magic.

I turned to Louis and I'm sure I had to most ridiculous looking grin on my face. As soon as he saw my smile I'm sure he lit up as well. "It's beautiful" I breathed turning back to look at the view.

"Yeah it sure it" I heard him say with a chuckle behind me. "But the actual surprise is on the beach"

I turned back around to him and he grabbed hold of my hand. I looked to the ground to hide my rosy cheeks. Louis laughed again as he lead me down to the beach hand in hand.

He put his hands over my eyes so that I couldn't see anything. I tried to struggle free as a joke but he just held me there tighter. We weren't walking for long but I never liked not knowing where I was going, the element of surprise scared me in a way and I hated it.

Finally uncovering my eyes, I was astounded by what laid before me; a picnic rug was spread across the sand surrounded by candles. A small basket which I just assumed was filled with food was sitting in the middle of it.

"I can't believe you would do this" I said still in shock.

"Well harry gave me the idea, he did this a few years back but on a bridge, his date ended up not coming out so I am very glad that you had said yes" Louis told me staring me right in the eyes with a smile.

"Well I am very glad that I decided to come as well, I think this is the most romantic thing anyone has done for me" I told him with a smile giving him a tight hug.

We both sat down on the rug and started eating. I didn't ask what was in the food because I was normally such a picky eater if I knew the ingredients. As long as I didn't know what was in the food I would happily eat it.

What I thought was the last question, was asked by Louis "So why London for a whole year?" he asked me seeming generally curious.

"Well England had always been a dream of Mel and mine, and London being the capital city, it seemed logical. We wanted a year because that gives us plenty of time, of course soon we are going to run out of money and have to get a summer job, but until then we are enjoying ourselves." I told him with a small smile "Plus I have a massive family living at my house at the moment, I mean between, mum, dad and my 2 brothers the house is full enough with me in it, but recently my sister and her boyfriend have moved in bringing my nephew along, so that was when I'm like 'Okay I'm out for a year'"

Louis laughed at my story. "Well I have a pretty big family, I have mostly sisters, but mum and dad split up a few years back so I have just been trying to support her."

"Well I don't mind big families, I always said that when I get older I'd have a big family" I told him with a grin.

He grinned back at me "More joy to spread around."

"Can I please have one more question?" I asked him giving him the puppy dog eyes and he nodded once. "Why me? Out of the entire hoard of girl's that fall at your feet every minute of the day, why me?"

Louis put a hand to his chin as if thinking "Because you are different, most of them only like me because I'm famous, sure some think I'm funny and love my bromance with Harry, but when I met you, you had no idea who I was, I could act completely normal around you, Like the day on the tour when I forgot about the camera's that normally follow us everywhere. You laugh and have fun, and actually eat for one; by the way, big points from me and the boys for the eating thing."

I gave a small chuckle at the last statement "Which is why I asked you out here on the lovely even my fair maiden" he said going back to the formality of our text messages this morning. "I would like to ask you if I could court you?"

I fell back in laughter at that. "Louis you do realize that courting can mean either have sex or marry?" I asked him still laughing.

"Well I just assumed it was dating" he said with a shrug "So would you like to date me?"

I gave him a happy smile and bit my lip. "I'd love that very much my knight in shining armour."

This time it was Louis' turn to laugh. He pulled me in a kissed me smack bang on the lips. I felt fireworks go off in my brain and I had to smile into the kiss.

**Louis' POV**

The way Shanice bit her lip gave me tiny butterflies in my stomach and the words that came out her mouth brought a smile to my face. I couldn't have been any happier in that moment. I let out a small laugh at the 'knight in shining armour' reference.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her in closer to me before planting a kiss on her lips. I felt the fireworks that I had while playing truth or dare. I felt her smile and smiled back at her. Always the weird one.

I reluctantly pulled away lingering just a little bit before completely pulling back. Grabbing her hand, I looked over at her; she was smiling widely at me. I couldn't help to smile back at her.

I looked over to the water and a wicked grin crossed my face. "Do you fancy a swim?" I asked turning back to face her.

Shanice looked like she was in deep thought as she looked to the water then back to me "I think it's a bit cold" she said which caused me to grin wider.

I stood up quickly, not giving her enough time to run away from me, I picked her up, cradling her in my arms, as I made my way to the water. Her head was digging into the nook of my neck as she let out small squeals of protest.

I ran straight into the water until it was up to my waist before falling to my knees soaking both of us with the salty water. We both lifted our heads above the water at the same time and I grabbed Shanice's waist pulling her into me and kissing her on the forehead.

We were frolicking in the water for a few minutes before I started getting cold. Shanice was shivering like crazy by the end of it, so we both decided to call it an afternoon and head back to Shanice's house.

"Wait up!" I called running after Shanice with my phone out. "We have to make this Twitter official."

The black haired girl turned around with a worried look on her face. I knew that the first round of abuse was heartbreaking to her. She had been so upset, and that was just because the girls were hanging around us. "Just trust me" I told her and she slowly made her way back down the beach to me.

I positioned her so that we had the water as our background. I held the phone up and shot a picture of us, I had my arm around her and I was also planting a kiss on her cheek.

Turning the phone around and opening the picture I had to laugh. The expression on her face was priceless; her eyes were tightly closed and she had the biggest grin on her face.

I went on twitter and uploaded the picture, the caption read: _'It's Official, no hate please, she makes me happy xx'_

I looked over to Shanice who had her phone out "My turn" she told me with a wide grin. I stood next to her as she held out her phone and pressed a kiss to my cheek, but just as she pressed the button to take the picture I turned my head letting our lips touch.

The sound went off to say that the picture had been taken but we didn't separate for a couple more seconds. "Okay lets go" I told her and we headed for the car to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>I still love Reviews guys =] constructive criticism is also welcome guys =] I just want to know you like it xx<strong>

Thank you all  
>xx<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Melissa's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen bench swinging my legs back and forth when I heard my phone go off next to me. I picked it up slowly and read the message.

_'Hey babe, I have some very special plans for us tonight so clear your schedule. Xx'_

I looked down in disbelief. It was from Harry, and he was asking me to go out tonight. He hadn't mentioned any of the boys or Shanice so I assumed it was just us two. I clicked the reply button and started typing.

_'Took me sooo long to clear my night, I mean I only know Shanice and you guys. So what do you have planned? Xx'_

I hadn't met anyone else while being over in England, Shanice and I had been too busy hanging out with the boys, and shopping of course, to meet anyone.

I made a mental note to myself to take Shanice out so we can actually meet some more people, as my phone dinged signalling another message. I picked it up and read it as I bit into a piece of toast.

_'Well I was thinking movies, I have been wanting to see A thousand words. I'll pick you up a little after 4 xx'_

I sent back a simple _'Deal xx'_ then threw my phone across the counter as I heard Shanice sprinting down the stairs.

"I have some great news" Shanice said putting on a very girly voice showing exactly how she felt.

"Oh my gosh, me too, but you first" I said using the same high pitched voice that she was using.

"Louis asked me on a date just him and me, he's picking me up around 4" She told me as she jumped up and down. I shook my head because she looked like an absolute idiot.

I did however let out a small squeal "Me too, except not Louis, with Harry" I told her putting on a very wide goofy grin.

Shanice squealed again and then pulled a face that I knew way too well. It was her 'Get-Me-Coffee-Before-I-Kill-Someone-Or-Die-Myself' face. "Coffee?" I asked my best friend rolling my eyes.

"Oh you know me so well" She told me and I couldn't help but laugh with her. She was my best friend of course I knew her well.

~*~*~

I was ready by 4 and was currently sitting on the couch as Shanice got picked up. Louis had called me earlier getting some details on Shanice. I told him that she loved pink roses but absolutely hated surprises. He said he was going to make it a surprise anyway which made me laugh.

I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top which had some ruffles on the front of it; I'd borrowed Shanice's leather and decided to change it up a little and wear heels instead of my signature converses. My hair was actually down for once with on a little side bit pinned to the back of my head.

To be honest I was really nervous. I'd never been on a date before; I hadn't even kissed a boy. Yes, I know it's weird for a 19 year old to have never of kissed anyone, but no one really took my fancy, I had boys ask me out and stuff but I never said yes. I had only known this curly haired boy for just over two weeks and I had said yes.

There was just something about him that made me shy and nervous around him. I heard a knock on the door and I felt butterflies, a now familiar feeling whenever Harry was around me.

I walked over to the door bare footed, I decided to put my black heels on just as I was leaving. "Hello" I said as I saw Harry's smiling face standing in front of me.

"Hey love, you ready to go?" Harry asked and I almost fainted at him calling me love. I smiled and gave a small nod as I put my heels on and locked the door behind me. I still wasn't as tall as him even in my heels.

Harry grabbed my hand and we walked over to his car. Opening the door for me, I slid in and turned to look at him "So where are we going?" I asked with a small smile hoping that he would tell me.

"Something simple, I was thinking the movies" Harry told me and closed my door before I had time to reply to him. He slid into the driver's seat "Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect" I told him with a grin as he started the car and started to drive.

I was so excited that I could hardly hold it in; I was hoping that Shanice was having fun on her date. I looked over at Harry who was concentrating on the road; he must have been new to driving.

After about half an hour of driving, we finally got to the theatre. It was huge but it looked a little empty. I looked over to Harry with a confused look on my face "Are you sure it's even open?" I asked him.

He just laughed and hopped out of the car walking around to my side and opening my door. He held out his hand to which I gratefully accepted then he pulled me along in to the theatre. It was completely empty inside apart from a few workers at the candy bar. "I repeat. Are you sure this place is open?" I repeated turning around to face him.

"Well I didn't want a whole fan frenzy so I just booked the whole place" Harry said as if it no big deal.

"You booked the whole theatre?" I asked him again slowly just trying to clarify that I actually heard him right.

"Yup just you and me tonight, the whole theatre to ourselves, I wanted it to be perfect without any fans, without any media" Harry told me and lead us into cinema number 7.

We positioned ourselves right at the back. I had no idea what movie we were even watching, by the end of the film it didn't even matter because we spent most of our time talking through it. I learned that he had a younger sister and a mother back in Holmes Chapel. I told him all about my brother, mum and dad in Australia and how much I missed them and loved them. He understood what being away from family since he had to travel around the world.

"Ever thought about going down under?" I asked him trying to raise an eye brow very unsuccessfully.

"Well we have, and if we had known there were hot lass' like you then we would have gone sooner" Harry replied with a cheeky smile on his face.

I threw a piece of popcorn at him and it hit him right on the head. Harry's face turned from cheeky to shock then to mischievous in a matter of seconds. Harry took a handful of popcorn and let go of it right above my head. I let out a huge laugh "Oh It's so on" I told him with an evil smile.

**Harry's POV  
><strong>**  
><strong>So this popcorn fight went on for the majority of the movie. I gave up after Melissa dumped what was left of the bucket on my head. I looked over to her; we were both covered in popcorn, and leaned my head in just testing the waters a little.

Melissa bit her lip shyly so I took that as a green light. I leaned in and kissed her smack bang on the lips. It was gentle and sweet. I pulled back and smiled at her, she was smiling as well.

"So what now?" Melissa asked me. I could tell she was starting to get a little bit of confidence up.

"I guess you become my girlfriend and we live a happy little life" I told her with a cheeky grin.

"Oh so that's the plan?" She asked me with an amused smile "I guess I could go along with that."

"You guess, re-"I didn't even have time to finish my come back when Melissa planted a kiss on my lips and I felt the fireworks. It was amazing. Like nothing I had ever felt before.

She pulled away and I grabbed her hand, looking back towards the screen to see that the movie was over. Well that was a great 5 minutes that I saw of the whole thing. We both raised from our seats and exited the cinema still holding hands.

"Want to go back to your place? Maybe Louis and Shanice are home?" I asked her as we walked to the car.

"Yeah sure, sounds good" Melissa said and I smiled at her as I opened the door.

"If they are home, then they are probably watching Grease" I told her jumping in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

Melissa laughed "Well Shanice is probably singing along" she told me which made me laugh.

We drove back to her place with the radio blasting and both of us singing along to any song that came up even if we didn't know all the words. I had so much fun.

Once we arrived at the girls place, Melissa let herself out of the car and she waited until I got around to her before she grabbed my hand and walked me to the door.

The door was locked so Melissa had to use the key to get in, as soon as I entered the house I heard the sounds from Grease floating out from the living room. Melissa and I let out a small laugh as we headed towards it.

Entering the living room I smiled at the sight; Louis was fast asleep sitting up straight, his head dangling a little while Shanice's head was sitting peacefully on Louis' leg cuddling what looked to be a sheep skin blanket with a tiger pattern across the top.

Melissa let out a small "aww" and I turned and smiled at her. "So, what now?" I asked her.

"I guess we turn the movie off and head to bed as well" Melissa told me reaching for the remote.

"Or we could finish watching the movie. There's always the other sofa" I told her kissing her on the cheek.

"Fine, Let me grab some blankets" She said hitting the pause button and running up the stairs only to be back 30 seconds later arms filled with blankets.

She draped one over Louis in way that still left Shanice's head in place; then passed one to me to me with a smile.

I laid down on the lounge and opened my arms like an invitation, which she took it happily and laid down in front of me. I spread the blanket over the two of us as Melissa hit the play button. It wasn't until that moment that I realised how tired I actually was.

Five minutes later both Melissa and I fell asleep...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Shanice's POV**

Louis and I had been dating for just over a month now. I was falling for him pretty hard by now but all we did was constantly fight about stupid little things.

"I can't believe you refuse to watch grease with me" Louis said furiously as we both stormed through the front door to the hotel suite the boys were sharing while visiting Leeds.

I groaned "We have watched that fucking movie the last 4 nights in a row" I shouted as five pairs of eyes looked over our way.

"Firstly, language missy" Louis said pointing his finger at me like I was a little kid. I rolled my eyes still unaware of the people watching us. "Secondly it's a classic" Louis stated while sighing.

"There's only so much Summer Loving I can take" I told him in frustration.

"Fine" Louis shouted turning his back to me.

I let out a scream in frustration turning to face the wall that was directly behind me.

Okay I have to admit that now I was being a little childish but he started it.

I was only standing there for a second before strong hands forced me face to face with Louis again, and the fight ended the way it always did.

"You are so fit when you are angry" Louis said breathily crashing his lips on to mine.

I couldn't help what happened next, my body just took over me. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist as we both frantically tried to get closer to each other even though we both knew it was impossible while still fully clothed.

I happily allowed his tongue access as my hands tangled in his hair and my back hit the wall. I heard some fake dry reaching coming from the couch "Can you please get a room?" Harry's husky voice asked.

My face went bright red as Louis set me back on the ground. I let my hair fall into my face hopefully hiding my embarrassment.

"So.." Zayn said breaking the silence "Who's up for clubbing tonight? Simon's got us into an opening of a new club"

All of us shot up our hands with wide smiles. I was always up for a party, I just loved the atmosphere.

"Then lets got ready, we have to be there in an hour" Zayn said smiling and we all went to our rooms.

Melissa and I were sharing a room of course while the rest of the boys all had their own room. Our room basically ended up being the storage room anyway because I always slept in Louis' room with him while Melissa stayed in Harry's room.

I looked around the room for my suitcase and spotted it under a football and a bunch of random clothes. The boys were honestly the messiest people I had ever met, not that it bothered me because I was pretty messy myself. Mum used to tell me to clean it and I would tell her that it was an obstacle course to keep me fit.

As I pulled my pink suitcase out and opened it up I was thinking of home. I missed the sunny days, the beach and my family. Sure we fought a lot but I really did miss them now that they were half way around the world. I hadn't called mum in a week and decided to give her a ring.

"Hey Mel I'm just going to give mum and buzz" I told her and got a grunt in reply as she riffled through her own suitcase and headed to the bathroom. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my phone.

I pressed the call button on my HTC and placed it on loud speaker on the bed as I pulled out a dress that I had brought with me.

After three rings I heard a bunch of noise on the other side of the line.

"It's your sister so shut up. Hello" I heard mum scream at someone in the background and had to laugh.

"Hey mum how's things going down under?" I asked her as I pulled off the jeans I was wearing and my shirt.

"Yeah they are okay. Your sister has found her own place so dad is over there helping them move right now. Your brothers are, well, as normal as they can be, going to school and all that jazz" She told me which made me smile.

I picked up my dress and was getting ready to put it on when Louis peeked into the door. "Well that's good" I said making hand gestures for him to get out as I tried to cover myself up. He gave a small laugh and closed the door. "We are just in Leeds right now about to hit up the clubs"

"Who was that Shanice?" she asked me and I gave a small sigh.

"It was Louis, he was just telling me that I have 20 minutes" I told her. Okay so it was a little white lie but I wasn't ready to tell her that I had a boyfriend, she would just make a big deal about it because of everything that has happened.

"Oh right, the boy band you guys have made friends with. I'm glad you're having fun darling." She told me as Melissa walked out of the bathroom and I had just finished getting my dress on. "You are taking your medication right? Both of them?"

"Yes mum I have been taking my medication I promise" I told her in a bored voice rolling my eyes which caused Melissa to laugh.

"And you haven't done anything stupid?" she asked me knowing that I knew exactly what she meant by it "Still keeping the diary that you won't let me read"

"No I haven't done anything like that and yes I have been keeping my diary. Plus I got Melissa to watch over me" I reassured her smiling at Melissa and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Alright well I'll let you get ready, email me some pictures when you have time and call your father tomorrow or something. He's missing you" she told me and I felt a twinge of guilt for not talking to him. "I love you"

"Love you too mum, I'll talk to you soon" I told her and hung up.

So I should probably explain all the cryptic messages in the phone call. I suffer from Depression and Anxiety which used to be really bad. I used to drink my problems away, self harm and all that jazz but since going on Medication it's been about 6 months since I did any of that. I still drink but it's controlled and my cuts are all healed up now only leaving almost invisible scars on my wrists. None of the boys know about it of course because I don't like to broadcast my past. 

I also take medication for Arthritis that I have had since I was 15, gets bad every now and then but recently it has been fairly under control.

25 minutes after leaving the boys Melissa and I walked back into the lounge room to find four of the boys sitting around.

Melissa was wearing a blue tight dress that reached to an inch above her knee with black heels. Her hair was down and she had on minimal make up. She didn't really need a lot of it because she was stunning. As soon as Harry saw her he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a light peck on the cheek.

I had opted to wear a baby pink dress that had a silk corset up the top but flared out into flows of tulle. The hem fell about 3 inches above my knee. My hair was tied up into a side ponytail leaving only my bangs to fall across my forehead and the ends of my curly ponytail to tickle at my neck. I was wearing white heels and only foundation, eye liner and some light pink lipstick.

Louis wasn't anywhere to be seen in the lounge room with the rest of the boys. I looked around a little and was about to ask where he was when I felt arms go around my waist and a kiss planted on my temple. A smile spread across my face and all memories of the fight earlier erased "You look gorgeous" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him and turned to face him. He was wearing a black and white stripy shirt of course and a pair of red jeans. "So do you, but you missed" I told him with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused look and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You missed" I said simply and put on my leather jacket heading for the door. I turned back to him and he smiled at me. I could tell he was looking at my legs but his eyes quickly flashed back to my face cheekily. "So you guys coming or what?" I called to them with a massive smile.

The boys let out a quick shout in excitement and jumped up from their positions walking past me out the door. Harry walked out holding Melissa's hand and before I could leave Louis grabbed hold of my hand.

All seven of us piled into the minivan we had hired to transport us around. Liam was designated driver of course; he didn't like to drink too much because of his kidney problems. He turned on the car and headed off.

The club wasn't really that far, maybe a few blocks away and it looked like it was going to rain soon. The man at the door recognised us right away and let us in without showing our ID's probably already aware that we were of age.

The club was packed full of young faces and all of them had their eyes on our crowd as we made our way to the VIP section. It was less crowded in there but I knew that the other boys would let some of their fans in. It was just the way they were.

I didn't let go of Louis' hand the whole time, large groups of people made me nervous for some reason. "Want a drink?" I heard Louis ask me. I just nodded not wanting to shout at the top of my lungs.

He dragged us both over to the bar and ordered two Vodka and Lemonades. I took a sip of mine and smiled at him seeing him do the same thing.

I looked around the VIP section and sure enough Liam and Niall were there letting some fans in. Everyone knew they were all taken and that the boys weren't going to try anything but they just wanted to get close to the boys and the boys loved their fans.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I announced to Louis and walked away after leaving a kiss on his cheek.

**Louis' POV**

Shanice had just left to go to the bathroom and I was now seated by myself at the bar. I looked around and noticed Harry coming over with someone who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey Louis, this is Becca, she said you guys were friends back in school" Harry told me and I looked at the girl in front of me. She was pretty, blonde and her eyes were a very light green. That's when it hit me. I knew her.

"Becca Miller? The girl who dumped me?" Louis asked her incredulously. "I dated her before Hannah, she said I was cool enough to be with her"

Harry looked at the girl questions waiting to erupt. "Please Louis, all I want is to talk" Becca said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but my girlfriend is coming back in a minute and when she comes back we are leaving the bar" I told her and she sat across from me.

"Just call if you need me" Harry whispered to me before walking away.

"I don't like how I left things I want us to be friends" Becca said and I scoffed.

"You only want to be friends because I'm in a band now" I told her.

"Look just give me a chance and I'll show you that I've changed" Becca said standing up "I can tell this talk won't change anything but if you decide you want to just call me"

She wrote her number on a napkin, folded it up and handed it to me. She looked around then back at me, grabbed my face and pushed my lips against hers. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to register. She pulled away and walked out of the club. I looked around just in time to see Shanice turn and run from the scene.

**Liam's POV**

Shanice was just standing there before she turned and ran. I saw the whole thing and ran after her hoping to calm her down.

"Shanice wait!" I called out and saw her stop and turn around

"What Liam?" she screamed. Tears were running down her face, her make-up was smudged on her cheeks.

"I'm sure it wasn't what you saw, there has to be more too it" I told her trying desperately to get her to come back with me.

"I fell for him, I love him and he doesn't love me, he's off making out with fucking skanks" Shanice shouted at me trying to hide the sobs "I know we have only been dating for a month but I fell for him fast and hard, and this is what I get, this is always what I fucking get. I get hurt"

I walked up to her and gave her a hug, wrapping my arms around her fragile frame. "It'll be okay love, it'll be alright" I whispered. Shanice was like a sister to me now after all this time; I never wanted to see her get hurt.

Shanice pulled away and I looked at her, I couldn't see any emotion in her eyes whatsoever "Shanice look at me" I told her and she did but it looked like she was looking right through me.

"I'm just going to go home" she told me then took off her shoes and turned away walking off into the night.

I shouldn't have let her go but I had to get the boys. I ran back into the club finding all the boys with Melissa all sitting together.

"Guys, we need to go home now" I told them no question in the statement at all. It was an order and they all knew it.

"Wait, I have to get Shanice" Melissa said looking around.

"She's already gone, she saw the girl kiss Louis and she walked off heart-broken" I told her and gave Louis a glare.

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss back, I didn't even know what was going on" Louis said defensively holding his hands up.

"How was she when you left her?" Melissa asked frantically.

"Upset, then she kind of shut off like a robot" I told her trying to remember "When she looked at me it was like she wasn't even there"

"SHIT!" Melissa screamed and walked away hastily, we all frantically tried to keep up "We need to get to her now, before she does anything stupid"

"Like what?" Louis asked a little confused.

"Like tries to kill herself again" Melissa shouted back at him ending the conversation as we piled back into the car.

**Shanice's POV**

I stopped at the bottle shop on my way home and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Now I sat on the bed in the spare room the empty bottle laying next to me. I had tried to drink it away like I used to but it didn't work. I looked at the bottle and my head was screaming at me.

I picked up my diary and wrote a quick note:  
>"I'm sorry I was enough for you, so I'm done"<p>

I smash the bottle and ran a shard of broken glass across my wrist three or four time before I started to feel dizzy. I looked around me and I was sitting in a puddle of my own blood. I laid down, curled up in a ball and prepared for the end.

Just before I fell unconscious I heard what sounded like Melissa screaming at someone to call the ambulance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I opened my eyes and immediately closed then again, the light in the white room was blinding. Hang on, my room isn't white. I squinted my eyes open taking a better look around at my surroundings. There was a glass wall in front of me and I could see busy people hustling and bustling around with paper work. I was at the hospital, why was I at the hospital?

I felt a sharp pain as I lifted one of my arms and looked down. There was a bandage around it and faint blood marks which were obviously old. Everything came rushing back as soon as I'd realised what was underneath. I felt tears threaten to show themselves as my emotions came back to me; lost, heartbroken, stupid and worthless. I was an idiot for doing this to myself and I will happily admit that but this is how I proved to myself I was still alive.

Movement in the corner of the room caught my eye and I looked over, Melissa was asleep on the sofa chair, head lolling to one side leaning against the backing. The sight brought a smile to my face I was too weak to get off the bed so I pulled out my phone and with my good arm grabbed my phone which I located on the bed side table and found Melissa's number pressing call.

Her phone went off and she all but fell off her seat. She read the caller ID and looked up at me. I gave her a small smile and she came rushing over. "Don't you EVER do that to me again" she scolded "You scared me almost to death; I found you passed out on the spare bed in a pool of your own blood. Now take a minute to imagine if that was you finding me. How would you feel?" I ended up tuning out the end part and just looked around the place.

"And the boys..." Melissa said and I suddenly interrupted her.

"What about them? Where are they? Do they hate me?" I asked her with a sad face.

"Well they were scared even worse then I was. Louis and Liam went completely silent, Niall started crying, Zayn and Harry tried to keep the conversation going and failed miserably at it might I add" she told me and I gave a light smile "They have gone to get you some fresh clothes because I know how you hate these back less robes, and no they don't hate you, they were worried, but I did have to explain to them about your past"

Melissa looked down at her feet and I could tell she was feeling a little guilty about spilling my deepest secret. "It's ok Melly, really, no harm done, they would of had to know about it sooner or later" I told her and grabbed her hand, my eyes widened as I realised something "Does mum know?"

"The hospital called her Shanice, told her you were admitted for attempted suicide, you have to stay in here for a week under 24 hour surveillance before they will let you go" Melissa informed me and I pouted in protest.

Holding her hands up in surrender Melissa gave a small shrug. "How long have I been out for?" I asked her wondering.

"Two days, I'm pretty sure. They boys have extended their visit to Leeds so that you can stay here until you get discharged, the media think it's because of the high demand that the decision was made." Melissa told me.

"Two days? Two whole days you have got to be kidding me" I basically yelled and a few of the nurses heads from outside the window turned to face me, my cheeks went bright red as a nurse pointed me out to a doctor "I guess I have to have the whole, why you shouldn't self harm yourself speech again"

The doctor walked in and picked up my chart, read it for a few minutes then looked back at me "I'm Dr Thompson, glad to see you're awake now Shanice, your friends found you just in time. It would have been a shame-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Yeah yeah I've heard all this before, I'm going to go see a counsellor again, maybe up my dosage, continue my journal, blah, blah, blah, when can I get out?" I asked him then saw 5 familiar faces walking past the window towards my door and enter.

Liam gave me a small smile, as did Harry and Zayn, Niall rushed over to the bed side and sat down wanting to listen to the doctor. I looked at Louis his face towards the ground and I felt tears in my eyes, I tore them away with much effort and settled them back to the doctor.

"Well seems like you have been through this before and know the next steps, so I'd say 3 days, 2 days of that with 24 hours surveillance. You can have 2 nominated people to stay here at the hospital with you overnight, who would you like, I can call anyone" The Doctor told me and I knew one would be Melissa but which one of the boys.

Niall was way too emotional, yes he was supportive but I can't have him breaking down on me, Harry and Zayn would try to crack jokes with me and I wasn't really in the laughing mood, Louis was out of the question, I wasn't ready to talk to him yet, not ready to figure this whole thing out and he couldn't even look at me right now. SO that left Liam, Daddy Direction and the one person who I could go to about everything, he was like my brother.

"Melissa and Liam, no need to call anyone, that's who I want" I told him firmly, Louis looked up and I saw hurt cross his face before he looked back to his feet.

"Well okay then, the rest of you have 5 minutes, she needs her rest" The Doctor said before finally leaving.

"Three days isn't too bad" Melissa said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here with you?" Liam asked me and I nodded my head.

"I'm 100% sure" I told him with a small smile opening up my arms inviting him in for a hug.

"Group hug!" Harry yelled and they all (except Louis) ran over to me and engulfed me into a huge hug in which I couldn't breathe.

"Okay guys you heard the Doctor, she needs her rest, and you guys squishing her til she can't breathe isn't going to help" Melissa told them.

"Yup" Liam said popping the P "time for you guys to go, Only Melissa and I are allowed to stay, come back in the morning"

The boys all mumbled agreements and Niall and Zayn walked out the door, Harry came up to me and kissed my forehead, I gave a small giggle "Take care of yourself" he whispered then followed the two boys out.

Louis hesitated, he looked at me square in the eyes and I felt my heart quicken, I saw love in his eyes as he stared at me before turning and skulking away. Liam grabbed onto my hand silently checking on me, I squeezed his hand in response and he sat in a chair next to the bed. Melissa pulled up a chair on the other side and they both filled me in on what I had missed while unconscious.

*~*~*

**Liam's POV**

It was a few hours after the boys had left and Melissa was asleep. Shanice's eyes were closed but I could tell she wasn't sleeping. "Shanice" I said quietly and got a soft mumble in return.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked her and her eyes opened looking at me and gave me a nod. I could tell it was still tearing her up inside. "He didn't cheat on you" I told her simply "I saw the whole thing"

"Then what happened?" she asked quietly not wanting to wake Melissa.

"The girl forced him, she forced her lips onto his and it only lasted a few seconds" I told her "He was so stunned that he didn't have time to react before she walked away"

Shanice was silent for what seemed like forever, several emotions flashed across her face "I can't do this, it's harder than I expected, between the hate messages and all the girls, I think I need to get my head together before I do anything, date anyone" she said trying to explain it but I understood what she meant.

"That's okay hun" I told her giving her a small smile.

"He wouldn't even look at me, he probably thinks I'm crazy now" she said sadly looking away from me.

"He thinks it's his fault" I told her and she looked back at me then "He feels really bad and can't stand to see you hurt"

"It was my stupid fault, I want him to know that, even if right now I need to get my head sorted I want him to know it was my fault for not getting an explanation" she said frantically.

"I know" I told her trying to get her to calm down, she wasn't allowed to be worked up so much "Just forget about it and you can talk to him tomorrow, you have to get some rest"

"Okay then" she said and tried to give me a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes "You try to get some sleep as well"

"I will" I told her and rested my head against her bed mattress letting myself drift off into slumber. 

~*~*~

**Shanice's POV**

As Liam fell asleep I grabbed my phone and checked my messages for the first time since being in hospital. There were plenty from mum asking if I was okay and telling me how silly I was being for going back to that state.

I ignored them found one from Louis. I took a deep breath before opening it.

_'I don't like seeing you like this, she did it not me I swear, I'm so sorry xx'_

I pressed the reply button and typed my message before pressing send and rolling onto my side falling asleep.

**No Ones POV**

As the last of the three bodies in the room fell asleep. The only light in the room was Shanice's phone, reply still on the screen.

_'It's not your fault, I love you xx'_

It was the first time either of them had mentioned love to each other but it was also the end of their relationship, for now anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Shanice's POV**

I've been home for two weeks now and I was doing a lot better, I was back on my medication and going to regular counselling sessions. I was even getting out and about with the boys again. Louis and I were still a bit awkward together but we were talking which was the main thing.

We were back in England and I was snuggled up in my bed with my teddy and my blankey. It was the only way I can sleep, but once again I woke up to find Melissa at the end of my bed. I smiled at her and gave a small laugh, "This is our official morning place now, I dub it so" I told her and she laughed as well. I threw my pillow at her for waking me up.

"What are we up to today then? And is there time for me to have coffee?" I asked her sitting up and narrowly dodged my pillow as she threw it back at me.

"We are going to a private party with the boys" Melissa told me "and yes you have time for a coffee"

I rolled out of bed, literally hitting the ground with a bang and got up groggily "Ouch that hurt, coffee time" I said walking towards the door, then suddenly turned around "Who's hosting this party?"

"Boys wouldn't tell me, but they said that we had to be there, you especially" Melissa told me as she walked past me and headed down the stairs. "And it's semi formal type thing"

"How very cryptic of them" I told her entering the kitchen towards the kettle.

So after I had three coffee's and had a shower I was now dressed and ready. I was wearing a black short sleeved dress that flared at the bottom and I black cardigan which I had borrowed off Melissa, I tied the whole outfit together with black stockings and a pair of black glittery heels. As I looked in the mirror finishing off my makeup I couldn't help but congratulate myself of getting my normally unruly hair to fall in soft curls down my back.

"Ready?" I heard Melissa ask from behind me and I turned around to look what she was wearing. She had on a plain white long sleeved shirt that was over lapped with a black skirt, her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a pair of plain black heels, she looked amazing.

"Yup" I told her popping the p at the end. I heard a car pull up front "Boys are here" I told her with a smile and walking towards the door, I opened the door to Harry and Louis standing there, Harry's hand slightly raised as if he were about to knock, his face had a small shocked expression on it and I couldn't help but almost fall to the ground with laughter.

Melissa came around to see what I was laughing at and cracked up aswell as Harry tried to compose himself. "Are you girl's Psychic or something?" Harry asked with a small laugh.

"I have been known for my seer abilities" I told him trying to compose myself as well.

"Or she has super hearing and heard the car pull up" Louis said with a small laugh.

"Either way I'm awesome" I told them as I pushed past them and headed for the tour bus with a smile on my face. I was wondering why they had brought the bus.

"Typical Shanice" I heard Melissa mumble as she followed behind me holding Harry's hand.

I jumped in the bus noticing that all the boys had their girlfriends here except Liam. "Where's Danni?" I asked Liam concerned.

"We broke up" he told me sadly and I patted the seat next to me silently telling him to sit next to me. I gave him a hug. "It was too hard with her schedule and mine, we hardly got to see each other, so we decided to stay friends, since she's a dancer she can't really come on tour with us"

"It's okay" I told him as I patted him on the shoulder awkwardly since there wasn't much room in the car. "Plenty more finish in the sea" I told him.

"But what if none of those fish are meant to be?" he told me then we both gave a chuckle because he rhymed "you know what I mean"

The car started moving and I shifted my gaze to Louis for a split second then back to Liam "Yeah I know, well If you run out of fish, then there's always the birds in the sky" I told him with got him to smile.

"Thanks Shanice, I'm sure you'll find your fish" he told me and we both cracked up, that got all the others to stare at us weirdly. We shrugged it off.

"Maybe I already have" I told him giving another look to Louis who was now looking at me as well, we both looked away at the same time awkwardly. That was the only word I could use to describe our relationship now, Awkward.

About 3 and a half hours later we arrived at what looked like a big expensive house. "Where are we?" I asked with a confused look as we pulled up out the back of the house.

"Doncaster" Louis said with a smile "Swag master from Doncaster is back in his home town"

"Why are we here?" I asked him still a little confused, all around me people were turning the top of the bus into a stage.

"Someone hired us for a private party" Liam told me, he was smiling however, he looked almost sorry for me.

"Who has that type of money?" I asked him incredulously, I heard it costed $30,000 to get them to show up.

"This girl" Harry grumbled as he pulled on his blazer, okay so obviously no one wanted to be here so why were we?

"Oh boys your here" I heard a sickly sweet voice. I turned around and came face to face with Becca.

"Yeah we're here" Niall told her as him and Kirra went to help the others set up. It took everything I had not to punch the girl in the face.

"Oh and you brought your girlfriends how sweet, of course Louis and single now of course, I have no idea why you are here" she said clearly directing it at me. I was about to go all Aussie smack down on her ass when Liam put his hand on my shoulder.

"She is here because she is our best friend" Liam told her.

"And you said we could bring whoever we wanted" Louis said taking my hand either in support or to stop me from stomping this slut into the ground.

"Fair call, fair call, then she is welcome here" Becca said with such a fake smile I wanted to either throw up or punch her.

"Rebecca we have to get started now" Liam told her. I looked around and noticed Harry standing a little way back getting restrained by Melissa who was whispering things in his ears.

Next thing I heard was Becca right next to Liam with her hand on his leg "Oh sweetie call me Becca, all my friends do"

Oh how I wish I could smack her in the face right now. Liam flinched away "We aren't friends, we are doing business, that's it" Liam told her then pulled me and Louis away and climbed up the ladder.

"You stay down here, try and make a friend or two" Louis told me and gave me a hug. How the hell was I meant to make friends?

I watched him climb up the ladder and I walked over to where the other 3 girls were. Melissa, Kirra and Jess stood awkwardly around staring at the sky not knowing what to do. "So girls, what are we going do while the boys are busy doing their thing?" I asked then kind of bobbing my head.

"No idea, but I'm going to grab a drink" Kirra said and I smiled.

"I'm going to 'make friends' as Louis put it" I told them with a slight laugh and walked off into the crowd.

All the girls were screaming at the boys and I just shook my head, the boys always said that they don't like screaming girls. You would think that Directioner's would know that.

I looked around and grabbed a glass of what looked like punch and took a sip. I put it down right away as the clear taste of vodka covered my tongue, yup the punch was spiked and I was 2 weeks sober, I didn't want to ruin my sober streak.

I looked around again looking for anyone remotely sane to speak to. A girl with straight almost black hair was sitting in the far corner bopping her head to the music as the boys sung. I walked over.

"Hi, I'm Shanice" I said holding out my hand.

Her hand enclosed mine and looked at me with her blues eyes "I'm Hayley It's really nice to meet you, are you Australian?" she asked and I nodded my head "Oh you're with the band"

"Yeah their best friend right here" I told her and we both gave a small laugh.

"You're so lucky, I literally love them, moved to London and everything just to be closer to them" Hayley said then looked a little embarrassed "I'm one of Becca's old friends from school, before she turned into a bitch"

"Oh yeah I know the bitch" I told her and we both laughed "How about after the show you come meet the guys, Louis will be very proud of me for making friends"

"That sounds amazing" she said almost in a squeal.

"You'll have to keep your cool though, not screaming, crying or fainting, promise?" I asked her smiling.

"I promise" she told me and I grabbed her arm pulling her towards the bus.

"Okay this song has very special meaning to one of our members. Louis if you please" I heard Liam say and I looked up to the stage.

Louis stepped forward "Zayn has graciously let me take his solo in this song so that I can tell one of you a very important message" Louis said looking directly at Becca.

Liam started the song and it was Taken. I was a little confused at first until it was the bridge and Louis stepped up to sing instead to Zayn.

"Thank you for showing me  
>Who you are underneath<br>No, thank you, I don't need  
>Another heartless misery<br>You think I'm doing this to make you Jealous  
>And I know that you hate to hear this<br>But this is not about you anymore"

Louis was looking right into Becca's eyes and I suddenly knew why the boys insisted I was here. Becca glared at Louis as Harry started singing and Liam finished the song, then she walked right up to me.

"This is because of you, you ruined my birthday, you're the reason the boys almost didn't perform then came and embarrassed me" Becca screamed at me turning everyone head to look at us.

I felt rage building up inside me but I tried to stay calm. Hayley was looking backwards and forwards between the two of us not knowing what was going to happen.

"You did this to yourself, by dumping the greatest guy on the planet back in high school, for only coming after him once he was famous and MY boyfriend, you forced yourself on him, causing me to almost kill myself, I would punch you but it would be a waste of energy" I told her and turned to walk away only for her to pull my hair.

"You're nothing but a skank" she screamed. I turned on her and punched her right between the eyes with all my force.

"That's how we deal with bitches down under" I told her and walked away being followed by Hayley.

"You're just an ugly fat bitch who no one will ever love" she screamed from the ground, I felt tears prickling and threatening to spill over.

I ran into someone and their strong arms enclosed me. "It's alright love, we are going now" the person whispered.

"You can't leave yet, you signed a contract" I heard Becca yell.

"I contract that said if you said anything to insult our guests then we have the will to leave, you should read before you sign anything" Zayn said as he ushered us all into the tour bus. I was scooped up into someone's lap.

"Let Hayley come, she needs a lift back to London anyway" I said through sobs.

"Do you need a lift?" Liam asked someone.

"Yeah I cabbed it here" I heard Hayley say as she entered the bus.

I was sitting with my head in someone's chest. I looked up and saw Louis glancing down at me. "Are you okay?" he asked me concern written all over his face.

"Yeah I'm ok, you know I can be a little over dramatic" I told him with a chuckle. I felt safe in his arms, we hadn't been this close since that night at the bar.

"Shanice, can we please just get over this fight?" he whispered basically begging.

I thought about it for what seemed like forever, I needed hi in my life, I needed to have him hold me like this, I still loved him and I would never stop. "yes" I whispered to him and he smiled pecking me on the lips.

"Now that you love birds have made up, who is this lovely lady?" Liam asked gesturing to Hayley who looked quite pleased with herself to be sitting next to Liam.

"That is my new friend Hayley" I told them chuckling. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As we all walked around the street of London we didn't fear the Paparazzi even with our new addition to the group. Hayley fit in well with the rest of us, in a way she was like my twin sister and we had been separated at birth. Of course our birthday were different but those we minor details, we had so much in common.

The boys loved her too which was a plus, Liam had mysteriously started to perk up after that bus trip back to Doncaster, and I could help but wonder whether it was Hayley's constant chatter with him about his life. She came everywhere with us now constantly laughing a joking around.

"So where to?" I asked everyone just as Harry's phone rang. I watched as he unwound his arm around Mel to pull out his phone. He answered it with a mumbled "hello".

It sounded like someone was squealing on the other side of the phone and Harry suddenly got all excited and jumpy.

"Of course we'll be there. We can bring dates? Oh that's great when is it? That close really? Yeah of course we will be there, nothing's going to stop us from coming." Then he hung up the phone and all of us looked at him expectantly.

"Gemma is getting married" he told us. The boys started jumping up and down yahooing and I couldn't helo but laugh at them.

Gemma Styles was Harry's older sister, her and her boyfriend Mark had been dating for over 2 years now. I learned all this from the boys one night on the tour of Leeds, I was happy for her of course but I have never actually met her yet.

"When's the wedding?" I asked curious as to when this was going to take place.

"In 2 weeks time" Harry told us and all us girls gasped in shock.

"She's going to plan a wedding in 2 weeks, your sister must be crazy" Hayley said expressing what the other two of us were thinking.

"Well she is sure and it's only going to be a small wedding but she wants us to sing boys, and she also heard about your lovely singing at Karaoke Shanice and wants you and Louis to perform together." Harry told me with a smirk in my direction.

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks and couldn't help but turn into what resembled a raging monster "How the fuck did she find out about that Harry?" I asked him separating myself from Louis' side. I was considerably shorter than him but the boys knew that my bite was worse than my bark.

Harry just laughed in my face. Really? He seriously didn't just laugh at me. "I sent her the video I recorded of you too, I also sent it to Louis's family, there was just so much chemistry I couldn't help it." He told me without hesitation.

Several expressions must have crossed my face all together because Harry gave me a weird look. I smiled at him sadistically and punched him in the arm with all my force.

"Ouch, Louis control your women" he said rubbing the spot where I had hit him "What are you, some sort of boxer?"

"I'm an older sister to 2 brothers, it comes with the territory" I told him then felt Louis arms pulling me towards him obviously to stop me from getting anymore angry.

That's another thing that has been on my brain lately, Louis and I's relationship. It hasn't been the same as normal, no fighting, which I actually missed and just no spark. I don't know what's wrong; things just aren't fixed at all. We hadn't talked about what happened that night at all.

"Hey babe I'm just going to go look in the Jack Will's store with Harry, you girls can go do some clothes shopping since we have a wedding to go to" Louis told me breaking me out of my thinking zone.

"Yeah, um, okay" I said awkwardly, which was my normal response type these days.

Louis gave a kiss on my forehead and walked off to Harry who kept being pulled back by Melissa in what looked like some sort of game of theirs. Melissa finally let him go when Louis reached them and the two boys walked off. I looked around and noticed that the other 3 boys were missing as well.

"So clothes shopping girls?" I asked them and the two girls smiled.

~*~*~

"What do you think about this dress?" Hayley asked us holding up a cute pink semi formal dress "Does it say I'm-trying-so-hard-to-impress or is it kind of like I-wear-this-everyday?"

I raised an eye brow at her and laughed "I think it's perfect for you" I told her "just the right balance of both"

"I agree, I think it suits you" Melissa told her with a smile.

I had already picked out a cute dark blue number which would bring out the colour of my eyes and also be worn with my black heels and leather jacket. Melissa decided on a pale pink dress that hugged her body nicely and wouldn't wash her out, she was going to borrow my white heels to complete the outfit.

"You should come over to our place and get ready for the trip" Melissa told her and I smiled my agreement, "plus it will be easier for the boys to collect us if we are all in one place"

"Okay then" Hayley said with a smile. "Hey Shanice what's going on between you and Louis anyway?"

I sighed, I knew this time would come. "I don't even know, I mean the spark has just disappeared, I can't even explain it, I know that deep down I'm still head over heels for him but I think to fully reconnect we need to talk things out"

"Then talk things out" Melissa exclaimed.

"It's not that easy" I told her with a sigh.

"Just because you are both just as stubborn as each other, that's why you can't sort this out, neither of you want to take responsibility for what happened and neither of you want to take the initiative." Melissa said slightly frustrated.

"Then there you go there's the reason." I told her giving up on arguing anymore.

~*~*~

We met back up with the boys and after 5 minutes I noticed Melissa and Harry whispering with each other. Both looked angry and frustrated with another. Melissa and harry don't fight, so I guess that should have been my first warning. The indefinable yelling at our house the following week should have been my final warning, but I never even knew what they had planned.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Mel's POV  
><strong>  
>It was week before the wedding and we were all getting ready to drive to Holmes Chapel. I was going in a car with just Harry, while Shanice was going in the other car with Louis, Liam and Hayley. Zayn and Niall weren't up for a road trip and decided to fly instead on enduring the 4 hours car trip with us. One the plus side Shanice had bought 2 Tinkerbell walkie Talkies so we could keep in touch with each other on the road.<p>

Harry pulled up first followed closely by Louis and Liam. I was wearing a saggy singlet with a large black heart on the front covered by a plain grey hoodie, a pair of my skinny jeans and grey high top converses. Shanice was in a purple singlet with some weird pattern on the front of it but she quickly covered it with one of Louis' Jack Wills jumper that he gave her and pair of denim shorts and ballet flats. Hayley was wearing a t shirt with blue stripes, ironically an 'I Love One Direction' sweat shirt that we all had a good laugh at earlier, white cut off shorts and a pair of black connies.

The boys got out of their cars and walked up to the front door. My face instantly lit up seeing Harry as he shook his hair out of his face. We had been arguing a lot lately away from Shanice and Louis about who should make the first move to fix their relationship. Usually Shanice would be running up to Louis by no and basically sucking off his face but there was something off on both sides.

Harry stepped up to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss, just because we were fighting didn't mean I wasn't glad to see him. Louis gave Shanice a quick peck on the lips and gave her a hug. Liam came up and hugged all three of us, lingering a little more with Hayley.

_ 'Oh, he totally has the hots for her' _I thought then laughed to myself at my Aussie slang.

"So let's get this show on the road" I said with a huge smile. We walked towards the cars with my arm around Shanice, who had her arm around Hayley, while the boys grabbed our suitcases and put them in the cars.

As I hopped into the passenger seat of Harry's I waved my walkie talkie out the window just to remind Shanice. She returned the gesture sticking her head out the window with a grin on her face.

Harry jumped into the seat next to me and I turned to look at him "Are you ready?" He asked me.

I pushed the button on the walkie talkie and held it to my mouth "Are we a go? Over" I asked

"Let's get this road trip started" We heard Shanice yell through the speaker "Oh, right, over" she mumbled at the end.

"You girls are crazy" harry said shaking his head and starting the car.

"So are you boys" I told him with a smirk as he pulled away.

~*~*~

We had been driving for just over 3 hours and the other end of the Walkie talkie had become dead. I was guessing Shanice had gone to sleep, she does that sometime on long car trips, it's a wonder how she does it really. I was staring out the window when Harry's voice caught my attention.

"What are we going to do about Shanice and Louis?" he asked me and I turned to look at him.

"I thought we went over this already, you have to get Louis to talk to her, Shanice is too stubborn to make the first move." I told him again, we had this discussion a lot over the past week; it always ended up in a fight though which I didn't want right now.

"Louis is stubborn too, he won't go for it" Harry said obviously getting frustrated that I wouldn't budge on the topic. "Talk to her"

"I am telling you that there is no way in hell she will budge, she won't do it, you know what she's like, not a fan of confrontation" I all but screamed at him. I grunted angrily trying to tell him to cease this discussion.

"Well then we have to do something, Louis is my best friend and he's hurting" Harry told me frustration leaking through every word.

I turned on him then, I was over this "And you don't think Shanice is hurting? Really? She's my best friend, she's pretty good at pretending to everyone else but not to me. She may put a smile on her face but she is hurting too" I screamed at him not knowing at the time that I was accidently pushing the button on the walkie talkie.

He looked taken back for a second then composed himself again. "Well then they have to sort this out themselves" he said calmly, "we need a plan."

Okay now I was intrigued. I raised an eyebrow at him silently telling him to continue. "Well I saw in a movie one time, the friends of a fighting couple shoved them in a room and locked them in until they made up" Harry said with a mischievous smile on his face.

I had to laugh at him, trust Harry to try something that was in a movie. "Sounds like a plan, let's wait til the day before the wedding though, that way they'll feel rushed to sort it out because of all the things we need to do." I told him trying to make sure they won't be in there for days. "but how will we pull it off?"

"Here's how it going to work..." then Harry started explaining. He really had a knack for coming up with crazy plans.

~*~*~

**Shanice's POV**

We arrived at Gemma's and she was waiting out the front to greet us. "Harry it's been too long little Bro" she said giving her brother a hug and messing up his hair a little.

I gave Melissa a suspicious look, her and Harry were acting fine. Just as I woke up in the car I heard Melissa yelling at Harry, I couldn't make out the words but she sounded pissed, she must have been angry, I heard my name but that was all I could understand, the rest was mostly just static.

Gemma stepped up to Melissa and gave her a hug as well. "Harry's told me all about you" she said and Melissa just smiled at her. "I'm sure you're as lovely as he described, pretty too"

"Louis, you need to stop growing, and this must be the sarcastic girl you told me you were dating" She hugged me and I was a bit hesitant but I hugged her back. "From what I've heard Louis is very infatuated"

I gave Louis a suspicious look and he just shrugged with a smirk on his face, she greeted Liam next and gave Hayley a hug introducing herself.

"Are Niall and Zayn here yet?" Harry asked his sister hopefully.

"Yeah they are inside, all of you come inside" she said gesturing for us to follow her.

~*~*~  
><strong><br>Mel's POV**

6 days later I left a note on Shanice's bed from Louis telling her to meet him in the garden shed. It was the only place on this property that only locks from the outside. Harry handed Louis a note which I had written saying the same thing, signing it as Shanice.

Harry and I were crouching behind a bush, I know very cliché, watching for when they both arrived, we saw Shanice coming and I covered Harry's eyes. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked squatting my hands away.

"She has hardly any clothes on" I told him and he smiled.

"Someone thinks I might have a perve" he said in an insinuating tone and pointing a finger at me.

"Well?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Any other girl there is a slim chance but Shanice is like a sister, plus I already have a hot girlfriend" He said grabbing my waist and pulling me down on top of him.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming at the fall, but then I pulled my hand away and kissed him.

I heard a noise and looked up "Louis' here, mission is a go" I told him and he let out a low chuckle.

Once Louis went in the shed Harry and I snuck up and locked the door. They must have realised it was a set up because next minute they were banging on the door and Shanice was sending out threats.

"You guys stay in there until your back to normal" I yelled which sent Shanice into another frenzy of insults and threats. Harry and I sunk to the ground laughing against the shed door, where we would wait until it was all sorted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Shanice's POV**

So here I was, stuck in a garden shed with Louis, banging on the door to try to get Melissa to let me out. "You little bitch let me out right now or I swear I'm going to beat you and chop off Harry's man pride!" I screamed which caused Louis to laugh.

Melissa had said something about sorting out our problems. Bitch. I gave up and found a work bench that I could easily jump up on a sit. My eyes found Louis' and I watched as his eyes took in what I was wearing, laughing when he got to my socks and slippers.

I suddenly felt naked under his eye, I only had on a long sleeved crop top, a very short pair of shorts, then my bright coloured socks and Hello Kitty slippers. It was my getting ready outfit, I was in the middle of getting ready for the day when I found the letter.

Pulling the spare hair band I always kept around my wrist I quickly manipulated my hair into a messy high bun. "So we are meant to talk about our problems, what are our problems?" I questioned him and he started pacing.

"Well we might as well jump into this because we have plans for this afternoon" Louis said as he walked from one side to another and back again in a repetitive motion. It was actually starting to freak me out.

"You are holding me at arm's length, I could be right next to you and you seem a million miles away, you are hesitant and won't let me in, I have no idea what you're thinking most of the time" he told me and I could tell this has been eating away at him as much as it has been eating away at me.

"I don't know why I do it" I told him looking at my feet.

"Why are we so distant?" he asked.

"I don't know" I whispered.

The whole room fell silent and it felt like the room was shrinking around me. I tried to control my breathing knowing that I could go into a panic attack at any moment.

I suddenly felt a fire within me, I needed to get him to understand, I was furious, no idea who at though. "I don't know why I do the things I do, I have no idea why I think the way I do" I yelled looking up not too sure who I was directing at it. "You don't understand what I have been through, what caused everything in the first place. I'm not normal, okay, I'm weird, a klutz and just downright crazy."

"Why won't you let me in?" he screamed at me.

"Because you'll hurt me then leave" I screamed back then covered my mouth, I had no intention of saying it before but it slipped out. As did the next whisper "Like everyone else" then my eyes found my knees again.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and prepared to bare my soul "Because I'm not good enough for anyone, I'm not pretty, I'm not skinny like other girls, I have a temper, I over react, I get jealous and I am basically the spokes person for crazy people. Guys leave me because I'm not like other girls. I'm more of a guy then a girl, I play footy, get excited when my favourite Rugby team is playing. I can even change a flat tire on a car. I'm nothing." I told him feeling the tears start to threaten to overflow.

Louis just stood there in silence, I could feel his eyes staring at me. Was he upset? Was I right? I have no idea.

I heard him walking over to me and lift my head so I was face to face with him. "When will you realize that I always cared? When will you realize that you are BEAUTIFUL to me? When will you realize that all the others played you? When will you realize that you're perfect? When will you realize that I love the fact you are different? When will you realize that I love you?" his voice was filled with so much power and sincerity that the tears started rolling.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss that we hadn't shared since the incident at the bar, it was filled his so much longing and love, so when we broke apart I whispered "I love you too" and began kissing him again.

~*~*~

What people say about kissing turning into more normally isn't correct except in this instance, I finally let Louis in both emotionally and now physically as well. As I slowly got up I quickly shoved my clothes back on and watched as Louis did the same.

I pulled my hair back down and over one shoulder since my bun had been ruined by the activities. I knocked on the inside of the door after composing myself and Louis came to wrap his arms around my waist from behind. "Melissa, Harry we're all good now" I called out and heard the door unlock.

Melissa opened the door and smiled at the sight of me and Louis back to normal again. Harry however gave us a very suspicious look so I quickly pulled Louis back towards the house so we could continue getting ready for the rehearsal dinner.

I was now in a white one shoulder dress which flowed down the bottom and the strap was covered with gold sparkles. I was wearing a black pair of heels but the heel was covered in gold sparkles and a black loose over throw to keep me warm.

Melissa had on a black strapless dress that had small blue flowers scattered on it, a pair of black heels and a black jacket. Hayley was wearing a burgundy coloured dress with black heels and a small black jacket similar to Melissa's.

I had somehow managed to manipulate Melissa's hair in to a side braid that fell over her left shoulder, Melissa had curled Hayley's hair and Hayley had straightened mine. I very nice group effort from the 3 of us and we all looked fantastic in my opinion and as we stepped out to meet the boys we could tell they thought so too.

Harry, Louis and Liam's mouths dropped as we walked up to them. Hayley was Liam's date to the wedding, they were going as friends but we could all tell there was something more, just neither of them would admit it.

I wrapped my arms around Louis' neck and gave him a kiss. I was so glad things were back to normal between us. "You look beautiful, but you know I prefer your curly hair" Louis whispered in my ear and I pulled back so we were face to face, forehead to forehead and I bit my lip, I gave him another quick peck before pulling away.

Harry and Melissa clapped for us, yes they actually clapped, and I felt my cheeks heat up. "Let's go" I said mustering up some enthusiasm and slapped Louis on the bottom.

He turned around and gave me a cheeky smile but took my hand and pulled me along with the rest of the group. We met up with Niall and Zayn at the front door and they were smiling at Liam for some reason. I looked over to Hayley and Liam noticing that their fingers were intertwined, she looked over to me with and excited smile and I gave her a thumbs up behind Lou's back.

"How was the flight?" I asked Niall and Zayn once we were in the car and on our way.

"Oh it was fantastic, had our ear phones in the whole time" Zayn told me with a chuckle. I was glad that Zayn had come out of his shell around us; most people thought he was quiet and mysterious but really he was hilarious and fun spirited.

I laughed and shook my head at him "and Kirra and Jess? Where are they?" I asked wondering where their dates are.

"Meeting us at the restaurant" Niall said with a huge grin obviously at the thought of Kirra "Something about being independent women"

That caused me to crack up with laughter, I have no idea why but I found it funny. Louis put an arm around me with a chuckle and a shake of his head before pulling me into him.

"Is she high? Or drunk already?" Harry asked laughing at my reaction.

"High on life my dear Harold, high on life" I told him trying to compose myself.

"Life or love?" Liam asked with a smirk and Hayley giggled.

"Traitor" I said, pointing at Hayley before snuggling into Louis' chest. Everything was perfect again.

We arrived at the restaurant and sure enough Kirra and Jess were there waiting out the front. We stepped out of the car and greeted them both with a huge hug, I hadn't seen the girls in ages, since before Leeds. The boys hugged them first, but the girl's planted a kiss on their boyfriends mouths.

"Let's go in" Harry said excitedly, not wanting to miss a single second of his sister's rehearsal dinner.

~*~*~

Harry stood up wanting to make a toast, I shook my head at him with laughter and he laughed back. "Well Gemma and I have been best friends since I was born, she was always there when I needed a big sister or a friend with some great advice. I will admit I was quite annoying most of the time, but I'm her little brother it's kind of my job." Harry said which elicited a laugh out of his family and us of course.

"We have the best memories together, like when you tweeted me saying a sold out and we were cartoon network kids. Then when I first met Mark, I was at home one of the few times I got a holiday back then, he knocked on the door and I flung it open then nerfed him" Harry said telling us girls a story we didn't know. The whole room was laughing. "But he's a great guy and I'm proud to soon be his brother-in-law, but remember, if you hurt her, I am a mega famous pop idol." We could all tell he was joking, Harry never saw himself as famous. He was just a regular teenage boy.

Harry sat back down after being hugged by both Mark and Gemma. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face throughout the whole thing then dread took over me and the smile wiped of my face, I had to sing tomorrow, in front of a room full of random people. Oh god.

Louis looked over to me and mysteriously knew what I was thinking about. "You will be brilliant" he whispered to me and I smiled at him.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" I asked him.

"Because I love you" he said kissing me on the lips.

"I love you too" I told him with a wide smile meaning every word.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The morning of the weekend was hectic; people were running around with their heads cut off. I woke up to a loud bang and peeled myself off Louis' chest. "What the hell was that?" I asked sleepily.

"I don't know but it was loud" Louis said with a yawn. He leaned up on his elbows and looking at the door. He rubbed his eyes then looked down at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked him raising an eye brow and letting out a short chuckle.

"You look beautiful when you just wake up" he whispered giving me a kiss.

We parted and I through the blanket over my face to hide my red cheeks. I heard him laughing, "I suppose it's time to get up and help with the festivities" Louis said pulling the blanket off my face.

"I just want to lay here with you all day long" I told him trying to pull him back down but he wouldn't budge. I sighed heavily and got up despite what my body was telling me.

I got dressed in just a simple blue long sleeved t shirt and a pair of shorts leaving my feet bare. My hair was a tangled mess and I kept it that way, not bothering to fix it until tonight.

I turned back around to see Louis staring at me. "What?"I asked him with a sly smile.

"You just got changed in front of me" He said almost in disbelief.

"Ahh yeah, now get ready we have a lot to help with" I told him giving him one last smile before walking out.

So the flowers were set up at the church and everything else was organized, all of the girls were now jammed into a room at the house getting ready and helping Gemma get ready in her dress. I was dress in a blue strapless dress that had a silver feather like arrangement flowing down into the taffeta skirt, sparkly black heels and my black leather jacket. My hair hung in soft loose curls up near my shoulders.

I looked over to Hayley and Mel, Hayley was wearing a pink strapless flowy dress which had a intricate bead pattern on the bodice, white stiletto's with a silver flower arrangement on the heel and a white, blazer like jacket. Mel was wearing a strapless light pink dress which hugged her body with a black belt and a white pair of heels with no jacket. Hayley's hair was straight and fell halfway down her back and Mel's was tied into a ponytail which was curled.

Then I looked to Gemma who looked right at me, she was nervous and I could tell. Her dress was corseted at the top and flows towards the bottom, it was simple yet elegant. Melissa's had done Gemma's hair, sleeking her fringe to both sides, the back of her hair was styled into a bump at the top but a gathering of curls at the bottom.

Melissa and Gemma were getting along great which I was so happy about and I could tell Harry was too.

"You look beautiful" I reassured her and she nodded at me.

The boys were already at the church and we had to join them soon. "Look we have to get going, we will only be 10 minutes in front of you" Melissa told her grabbed her hand.

"Thank you girls so much for everything" Gemma said "and thank you for saving my brother."

We had no idea what she was talking about. Saving Harry? I don't understand.

"You are very welcome" Melissa said giving Gemma a hug "I love your brother with all my heart"

"I know now get going" Gemma said almost pushing us all out the door. She stayed inside with the bride's maids as we jumped in the car.

"What do you think she means by saving Harry?" I asked Melissa.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" she told me.

We arrived at the church 2 minutes later, Hayley got out of the car first and took Liam's arm, the boys were waiting out the front, except Harry of course who was already at the altar with the groom.

Melissa and I look one of Louis' arms each as we walked in, I couldn't stop smiling. When we walked in the door Harry glanced at us and did a double take at Melissa. He smiled at her and she smiled to turning her face to the floor. They were so cute.

We took a seat in the 3rd aisle and waited for the wedding to start. Louis grabbed my hand as the music started, while everyone turned to watch the bride I kept my eyes on Mark, I loved the groom's reaction when the bride walked in, theirs eyes widened and lit up, their whole face beamed and that's exactly what Mark did as well, he loved her with his whole heart.

Gemma stood up and grabbed Mark's hands, Mark exchanged his vows, repeating after the minister. Then it was Gemma's turn, she had written her own vows for the occasion and I grabbed the tears, to get ready for the tears.

" You are my best friend and my true love, people say the best things in life aren't the things you have they are the memories your heart holds, and everyone of my favourite memories are with you, Mark Laine and I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever" she said and I pulled out a tissue, wiping my eyes.

I looked over to Hayley and Mel, passing them tissues as well because they were both in tears. I looked back and saw all the bride's maids holding back tears as well. Louis put an arm around me and I looked up at Harry, he was staring right at Mel and I cried even more.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Laine, you may kiss the bride" The minister said and they kissed. The whole crowd clapped as the Groom and Bride walked down the aisle, then we followed. Louis still had his arm around me and Melissa found Harry, he gave her a kiss whispering something in her ear.

"Let's go make sure the hall is set up" Louis told us so we all quickly left.

**Melissa's POV**

The reception hall was perfect, the head table was all set up and Gemma had arranged it so Harry and I could sit together. I wanted to tell him that I loved him but I didn't know how. In the movies the guys always said it first and I didn't know if Harry felt the same.

We were seated at the head table and speeches were underway, Harry said he wasn't doing one tonight since he was singing later anyway. Mark stood up dinging his glass with a spoon.

"Okay guys, when I first met Gemma, I knew that this smart, witty girl was going to be very special to me, she somehow knew everything I was thinking and I loved that. It took me a while to give my heart to her, she made me realise that no other girls mattered, she was the only one I wanted, the only one I needed. When she smiled my heart pounded faster and I would almost stop breathing, I still do, and if this is what it's like to be in love I wouldn't want it any other way." Mark said then kissed Gemma and sat down.

I noticed that Harry was staring at me during the whole speech, something that made me a little nervous. Maybe he didn't feel the same way after all.

Harry got up and walked to the stage along with the rest of the boys. I stood up and went to sit in the spare seat next to Shanice.

"Now I would like to welcome the Bride and Groom to the floor for their first dance" Liam said into the microphone, Gemma and Mark stood up and headed for the dance floor.

The boys started singing and I recognized it as Stole My Heart straight away:  
>The light shines<br>It's getting hot on my shoulders  
>I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter<br>Cause your friends,  
>They look good but you look better<br>Don't you know all night  
>I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round<p>

Under the lights tonight  
>Turned around, and you stole my heart<br>With just one look  
>When I saw your face<br>I fell in love  
>Took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight<p>

They finished up and Harry came up to me, Shanice and Louis were singing soon so it was our time to dance.

Harry took my hand and lead me to the dance floor, "Look Melissa, there's something I have been meaning to tell you. In the past I wasn't a good guy, I slept around a lot, never holding down a relationship longer then a night" she said as we swayed to the music "But meeting you changed all that, I changed into the guy I could be proud to be, a guy you could be proud to be with. You are all I ever want and more. I love you."

I couldn't respond I was so shocked. So this is what Gemma meant by saving him. Harry looked away a little disappointed and I realized that I hadn't responded "Oh Harry I love you too" I told him then kissed him. I didn't care about his past all I wanted was his future.

**Shanice's POV**

I took Louis' hand as we walked up on the stage, it was good that we had sorted everything out otherwise this duet might not have worked out. I was nervous as hell, my knees were shaking and I was afraid that I would collapse at any moment. I was actually getting up on this stage and singing.

Louis wrapped his arms around my waist "Just pretend it's you and me, no one else" He whispered in my ear and I gave a small nod. I had done this before nothing to worry about.

I grabbed the microphone and positioned myself facing Louis, he was facing me too. I gave a glance at the crowd and Harry and Mel were kissing, I resisted the urge to cheer for them and noticed everyone going back to their seats to listen to us. Oh, god.

The music started playing and I held the mic to my mouth and sang like my life depended on it.

"Now, I am about to give my heart so remember this one thing  
>I have never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me"<p>

Then Louis took the next part and I was feeling much more confident.  
>"I heard love is dangerous but you thought you'd never get enough<br>but the thought of you leaving ain't easy for me"

Then we both sung together and I felt empowered sort of, and singing to Louis like this was amazing.  
>"Dont hurt me, desert me, make me sorry I ever counted on you<br>1,2,3,4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you  
>1,2,3,4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you"<p>

We carried on singing until we finished the song, I must admit that I even cracked a few sassy moves. Louis pulled me into him and kissed me sending the crowd into a symphony of clapping and whistling. I gave a small curtsey before running off the stage and heading for my seat.

Gemma came over to me and congratulated me "You did an amazing job, thank you so much I know you would have been so nervous" she told me.

"A little but it's ok, you are so welcome" I said giving her a smile.

"I'm so glad Louis found you, you guys are meant to be together I just know it" she said then walked off leaving me a little dumb founded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 2 Chapters in one night =] you guys should love me =] haha anyway thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviews or story alerted it =] much love to you all.. this story is far from over and Im going to start posting stuff about it on twitter so you guys should follow me to get updates =] shaniceMARIEE93 =] or my personal account shaniceMARIEE either way much love<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A month and a half later we were all gathered around Harry and Louis' lounge room watching The Notebook, it was one of my all time favourite movie and could always elicit a tear out of me. Louis and I had been shoved to the floor, Louis sitting against the sofa while I was cuddled against his chest with a blanket wrapped around us.

Mel and Harry were on the couch huddled very closely together so that Niall and Zayn could fit in next to each other. Liam and Hayley were on the 2 seater lounge play fighting.

"Now, say you're a bird" I mumbled absent minded watching my favourite scene.

"If you're a bird I'm a bird" Louis mumbled back in my ear and kissed my cheek.

Louis knew about my obsession with this movie, I have made him watch it once for every time I had to watch Grease, it was how we sorted out the whole fighting situation, compromising

"Okay this movie is boring" Zayn complained jumping up and standing in front of the TV.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled.

"You're fighting a dangerous war their mate" Louis said with a small chuckle. I was getting ready to fight him, I knew I would lose but I mean, The Notebook boring my ass.

"Spin the bottle!" Liam yelled jumping up from his seat next to Hayley.

"Ahh hell no, none of you guys are touching my boyfriends lips" I told them trying to pretend to be ghetto, with the head bobble and everything.

"Fine truth or dare" Liam said rolling his eyes.

"Perfect, I do believe it was Melissa's turn to ask last time we left off" I told everyone simply pausing the movie and turning to TV off, I would come back to that later.

"Zayn truth or dare?" Melissa asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to streak through the house, but make such you cover your bits" Melissa said grinning.

"Yeah the only bit's my girlfriend is seeing if mine" Louis said and a slapped his leg hard.

Zayn got up and walked into the kitchen probably to undress and next thing we know, my eyes are being covered as a naked Zayn comes running past us all. Harry has his phone out recording the whole thing, than he's back in the kitchen.

We all here some shuffling and the laughter has died down, then out comes a fully clothed Zayn to sit back down amongst us all. "I hate you" He said to Melissa.

"Love you too Zay-Zay" Melissa said with a grin.

"Hayley truth or dare?" Zayn asked turning to Hayley.

"Dare" Hayley said with a smile.

"I dare you too snog Liam" Zayn told her and looked to Liam who was at the opposite side of our little circle.

I looked to Hayley who looked as if she was determined. Hayley crawled over and sat on Liam's lap putting her arms around his neck; she leaned in and kissed him. The amount of chemistry that was in this room right now was ridiculous. I felt like I was intruding on a personal moment.

They separated and I couldn't help but notice the disappointment on both their faces. "Truth or Dare Liam?" Hayley asked him.

"Truth" he replied trying to compose himself.

"What do you think about me?" she asked him and the whole room fell silent, the boy's let out soft 'ooh's'.

Liam stared at her for a moment before looking at me. I gave him a small smile and mouthed 'now's your chance'. He smiled back at me and took a deep breath.

"I think you are amazing, beautiful, funny and all together perfect." He said a little nervously "I think you are strong willed girl who can do anything if you put your mind to it. You treat me like just another guys, and when we first met even though you were a fan of ours you didn't scream or faint or anything like that. Around you I can just be myself and that's all I ever need to be around you, that's all I ever want to be when I'm around you."

"Just ask her out already!" Harry yelled with a groan, causing us all to laugh out loud.

"Hayley, will you be my girlfriend?" Liam asked with pleading eyes.

My head quickly whipped to Hayley who couldn't stop beaming. "Yes, Liam I would love to" she squealed excitedly jumping up and rushing over to him. Liam got up as well and all but jumped on Hayley as they hugged and kissed.

Zayn pulled out his phone and the screen lit up "Oh crap its already 2am, I better go home" he told us standing up.

"I'm coming too, I need sleep" Niall said standing up and walking over to Zayn.

"As much as I'd love to stay we have the awards tomorrow afternoon" Liam said being all Daddy Direction.

"I better go too" Hayley told us with a sad smile.

"I'll walk you home" Liam said and Hayley grinned taking his hand.

The four of them walked out the door and it was only Mel, Louis, Harry and I left in the lounge room.

"Bed?" Melissa asked Harry and he yawned in response. Melissa laughed and pulled Harry up walking to the bedroom.

"What are we going to do now?" Louis asked me giving me a cheeky grin.

"Watch the rest of the notebook and then whatever comes afterwards" I told him returning the smile. He stood up pulling me and the blanket with him.

He picked me up bridal style putting me on the couch, pressed play and came to lay behind me. I arranged myself so that his chin rested on the top of my head and then moved the blanket so it covered us both.

I watched the notebook right to the end then fell asleep an hour later on the lounge with my head buried in Louis's chest and his arms hugging me close to his body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a little short.. This one and maybe the next one are just little fillers so that I can get you all to understand the relationships and what nots. So yeah =] Add me on Twitter to see where I'm upto with the next part shaniceMARIEE93 because I don't know when I'm going to update again, could be two or three days, or could be a little longer.. Any way much love xxx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

So here we were, standing on the red carpet of a charity event next to our boyfriends. There were camera's flashing everywhere and it was blinding me. Louis grabbed me by the waist and pulled him into hi side, I rested my head on his chest which sent the crowd into Coo's of 'Aww'. Being a simple, kind of tom boy girl on sunny gold coast to world famous girlfriend of 1/5 of One Direction in London was a big step in a fast paced kind of way.

The crowd thought I was being shy but really I was just trying to stop the lights from blinding me, how did the boys deal with this all the time. I looked over to Mel who just looked plain stunned by the crowd of photographers, I gave a small laugh. Hayley looked as if she had been doing this forever, striking poses that accompanied Liam's stance. Kirra and Jess were rocking it on the red carpet; it was obvious that they were veterans when it came to this type of thing.

The boys were all in casual clothing, Louis standing next to me in a pair of red skinny jeans and a striped shirt; I was wearing a spaghetti strap floral pink dress with matching pink heels. Harry was standing with on hand in the pocket of his dark wash jeans and wearing his signature Ramones shirt. Melissa was in a vintage blue floral dress with her hair in a high ponytail. Hayley was also in blue but her dress was strapless, and floral, we girls had planned it, we thought it showed us as united. Liam was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. Needless to say we looked hot but that still didn't stop me from trying to hide behind Louis at every opportunity.

"Let's go so you can get your sight back" Louis whispered in my ear with a chuckle. I didn't even have time to agree before we were whisked off to the interview section of the red carpet.

I was shocked to hear people calling out my name instead of Louis'. Of course the prick that my boyfriend was pushed me towards them.

"Umm hey" I said giving them a small wave.

"What's it like dating a member of One Direction and one half of Larry Stylinson?" One reported asked me and I gave a small laugh.

"It's really amazing" I told them "Louis is unbelievably sweet and caring. It's been a whirlwind experience, but I'd repeat it over and over again if I had the chance. I would like to that Harry for sharing such I wonderful person with me"

I looked over to Harry and he gave me a wink, causing the reporters to laugh."And is it true that you punch one of Louis' Ex's for kissing hi in a Leeds night club?"

I hesitated for a second "All I will say is that I'm a lover not a fighter, but I'll fight for the one I love" I told them choosing my words carefully.

Louis found my side at that point and kissed me on the cheek. "And what do you say to that Louis?" A reporter asked in anticipation.

"That's just the way I love my feisty girlfriend" he told them and I smiled up at him.

"And what about Eleanor? Wasn't she the love of your life at one point? Isn't it true she wants you back?" They fired at Louis and I tensed next to him, I could never compare to the model Louis once claimed to love.

Louis must have felt me tense because he pulled me closer. "Mine and Eleanor's split was mutual, she has moved on and so have I, great loves come and go but I really hope that the love between Shanice and I will be forever" He told them "And that is the last I want to hear about me and Eleanor, we are no longer together and bringing it up insults both my girlfriend and me." Then he pulled me away and inside whilst the other boys and girls got interviewed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He broke away "What was that for?" He asked with a smile.

"For defending me" I told him crinkling my nose up.

"You're so cute when you do that" He told me tapping the tip of my nose and I doubled over with laughter.

"So you ready to Charity this shiz up?" I asked him pulling away and holding up my hand.

"I'm so ready" he said high fiving me and interlocking my fingers. Oh god we were dorks together.

Melissa, Harry, Liam and Hayley all joined us. "What did they ask you?" I asked them all.

"Oh you know the usual, they asked the girls about dating us, asked how I felt about losing my boyfriend" Harry told us causing us all to laugh. "What about you guys?"

I tensed up and Louis held me around the waist. "They asked Shanice about stealing me from you, punching Becca and they asked me about Eleanor" Louis said the last bit sadly.

"The bloody sods" Liam said "I have the right mind to go back out there and tell them to mind their own business"

"I sorted it out Liam and got a kiss from it" Louis said looking quite proud of himself.

"Yes he did a great job defending my honour" I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Let's just do this, the kids need us, and you perform in like 5 minutes."

We all sat down under a sun shade and watched as the boys were called up on stage to sing. They had decided on Moments because of the meaning behind the song. Ed had written about a girl who died and her boyfriend was so heartbroken that he ended up committing suicide as well.

The charity event was for depression and I guess it really hit home with me. Hayley took one of my hands while Melissa took the other as the boys started.

"Shut the door, turn the light off  
>I wanna be with you<br>I wanna feel your love  
>I wanna lay beside you<br>I cannot hide this even though I try

Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands touch skin  
>It makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face" Liam sang and I started feeling myself tear up. I looked around and Melissa, Hayley and actually a lot of the guests were already starting to cry.

"If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time" Harry sang breaking my heart even more before they all started singing together.<p>

"You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today"

Niall started singing and he almost looked angelic up on the stage. "Close the door  
>Throw the key<br>Don't wanna be reminded  
>Don't wanna be seen<br>Don't wanna be without you  
>My judgement is clouded<br>Like tonight's sky"

"Hands are silent  
>Voice is numb<br>Try to scream out my lungs  
>But it makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face" Louis sang his voice breaking with such emotion after each line I lost my shit and just started crying.

"If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time" Harry sang again.<p>

"You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today"

Zayn started singing and I smiled remembering the games of football Louis and I had played and had plans to play in the future, then my smile fell as I imagined life without Louis by my side "Flashes left in my mind  
>Going back to the time<br>Playing games in the street  
>Kicking balls with my feet<br>Dancing on with my toes  
>Standing close to the edge<br>There's a pile of my clothes  
>At the end of your bed<br>As I feel myself fall  
>Make a joke of it all"<p>

"You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today"

The boys bowed solemnly coming over to wrap his arms around me. Liam, Harry, Niall and Zayn did the same with Hayley, Melissa, Kirra and Jess.

"Don't cry love" Louis whispered to me.

"That song gets me every time" I told him and he smiled at me. We spent the rest of the day listening to speeches and stories from suffers of Depression and Anxiety, lucky I had brought my handy pack of travel tissues with me so because it was really emotional. It was a weird setting for one of these things though; we were all lying under shade sails on a beach. The sun was shining so maybe it was meant to be a happy affair.

All of us were fairly happy as it was, with our respected partners, everything was perfect. We were sitting around in sun chairs as the Charity event came to an end, we were allowed to stay a little longer. I was laying in Louis's arms, Hayley in Liam's and Melissa in Harry's, Niall and Zayn had taken their girls home and probably ended up in a game of Fifa, because they hadn't returned yet.

A couple of girls walked past us as they had just opened up the beach to the public and screamed. I sat up and smiled at them hoping they wouldn't faint or something.

"Can we please have your autographs? All of you?" They asked in such a sweet tone that I couldn't help but pull a pen out of my bag and sign their shirts, passing the pen on to Louis.

They let out another scream then all eyes were on us, every single person at the beach was looking at us and it almost seemed instantaneous as every girl came running up to us surrounding us. I grabbed on to Louis' hand. We were being fanmobbed and we wouldn't get out until Paul responded to Harry's SOS that he texted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhh! Just another chapter up =].. Review my loves =]<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up in my apartment by myself, I really wished I had a roommate; it got so lonely at times like this. I looked at the time and sighed, time to get ready for work. I know it seemed I spent most of my time with the girls and the boys but I did have a life outside of that. I worked in a childcare centre with 30 Preschoolers. It wasn't just me though, I had 3 other people in the room with me, but it was still really busy.

I jumped in the shower quickly washing myself over then jumped out and dressed for work. I grabbed my phone just as it went off signalling a text message. I felt so ninja right then, like a mind reader, except for phones. I grinned at my own mental thoughts before reading the text.

From: Daddy Direction 3  
>I'm picking you up at 8 for dinner and I'm not taking no for an answer xx<p>

I smiled at the text, being with Liam was amazing and I never thought it would happen in a million years. I loved it so much, he had always been my favourite in the band, and sure there were memories of me doodling Mrs Hayley Payne on any piece of paper I could get my hands on, but this was real.

Damn I got so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot to reply.

To: Daddy Direction 3  
>How could I say no to you anyway? You'd just rock up and give me the puppy eyes until I agreed xx<p>

I laughed at how Aussie that sounded as I pressed send. Maybe I had been spending too much time with the girls.

I looked at the time again and mentally cursed at myself, I sprung out the front door hopping onto a red bus that drove past. This was my normal mode of transport in London since I lived in the heart of it and the traffic was always so cray cray.

Oops there I go again, Shanice had recently taught me that, apparently it meant crazy.

I took my phone out of my pocket noticing another message. Damn no ninja abilities this time.

From: Daddy Direction 3  
>Oh you know me too well, see you tonight love xx<p>

To: Daddy Direction 3  
>See you tonight xx<p>

As I put my phone away I also jumped off the bus only half a block from my work. I walked into my room and was hit by a bunch of screaming children. Oh yeah today would be a long day, but I smiled regardless because I loved my job.

~*~*~

Finishing work I fell onto my lounge at home. Working with children was tiring especially when they were 4 year olds all hyped up with energy. I took my phone out and checked twitter.

#HayleyandLiam was actually trending worldwide and I couldn't stop myself from grinning. Ahh those Directioner's and their support.

Of course there was some hate, but that was expected when it came to the boys. The boy's life was crazy, doing this and doing that, all the girls that chased them down, all the interviews and concerts, but Hayley wouldn't miss one minute of it. I had befriended Shanice at Becca's party, the one where she punched Becca, it was the best shot ever and if it wasn't for that then I would never have spent a full 3 and a half hours talking mainly to Liam about our lives.

Later on I realized that Shanice was just like a twin that had been separated by me at birth, and born 1 year older of course, minor details. Melissa was a lovely girl as well, we got along and when us 3 girls got together things got hilarious, singing and dancing around a room to no music, awkward conversations that always ended us in fits of laughter.

I glanced at the clock noticing that it was already 7pm. Where did the time go? My mind lost me more time than actual actions.

I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to pick out an outfit. I chose a long pink halter top, a pair of denim jeans and a black jacket in case it got cold tonight like it almost always did. I jumped in the shower, washed my hair, jumped out of the shower, dried my hair and got changed.

I had just finished doing my hair and makeup when I heard the door bell go off. I ran down the stairs and opened the door seeing Liam standing there made my heart race.

**Liam's POV**

I stood at Hayley's door and heard her running throughout the house. She opened the door with a huge smile and it took my breath away. Her hair was in a side ponytail which had a slight natural wave to it, her fringe pinned to the side and eyeliner framed her eyes which were lit up.

"You look amazing" I told her pulling her into me and giving her a kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she said with a slight smirk.

I intertwined my fingers with her and dragged her to the car.

"So where are we going?" she asked once we were driving. I could tell that she knew we were going to the shore line.

I just kept my mouth shut and kept my eyes on the road. She shook her head slightly next to me and I smiled.

Parking the car I got out and quickly ran over to open her door. She grinned at me then looked out across the ocean. Her eyes widened as she took in the view of the candle lit gazebo. I had been down here all day setting up the small cushion filled sofa and setting out the meal on the small table.

"It's perfect" she whispered eye's still wide at the sight.

I pulled her along softly until we finally reached our destination. I sat her down and pulled out the keyboard I had hidden under one of the couches. She looked a little surprised but smiles.

"What's this all about?" she asked and I held a finger to my mouth.

I started playing and smiled as I started singing.  
>"They used to call me a daydreamer<br>cause I always had my head in the clouds  
>I knew I would always get there<br>but I never really knew when or how

"I've settled for less and I've kept it moving  
>feels like I gave it my best<br>but I just keep losing interest cause  
>it don't feel right, it don't feel right no<p>

"I've been determined through all discourages  
>through all the hurt it gets<br>clearer to see, nearer to me  
>I guess I'm gonna find what I'm looking for some day, some day…<p>

"Cause everything I ever wanted I wished it,  
>and every time I've come close somehow I missed it<br>but ever since you came along I'm wishing less  
>because baby you are my wishlist<p>

"I've done everything from:  
>pennies in a fountain, looking for the first star<br>every night I pray,  
>ever since you came along I'm wishing less,<br>because baby you are my wishlist" I finished up and she was speechless.

"I heard it was your favourite" I told her simply and she all but jumped on me hugging me tightly "and I mean every lyric"

She kissed me and it was amazing, even more amazing then it normally was. She was just perfect.

**Hayley's POV**

We laid there under the stars for what seemed like forever, until I eventually fell asleep wrapped in Liam's arms as he hummed to me. I felt like the happiest girl in the world.

I woke hazily opening my eyes slightly to see Liam's carrying me bridal style to the car. I fell back to sleep smiling like an idiot.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Shanice's POV**I was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for the manager to come out, I had an interview for a job as a waitress. It wasn't a dream job, but I was running low on money and fast, with all these events the 1D boys had coming up I would have to keep buying dresses and I didn't have that type of money, luckily I had gotten both a work and holiday VISA otherwise this could be classed as illegal.

The manager walked out and sat across from me. She was in her mid-thirties, perfectly straight jet black hair and piercing green eyes, I must say I was a little intimidated.

"So Shanice, why did you come over to England?" she asked me as she examined my resume.

"A holiday with my best friend, sort of like a gap year to celebrate finishing school" I answered trying to sound confident.

"And you are running out of money?" she asked giving me a sly smile.

I gave a nervous laugh "Something like that"

"And you're the girl who's dating Louis Tomlinson, doesn't he have like a crap load of cash?" she raised an eye brow at me, I had the feeling this was a test.

"I don't like him spending his money on me" I told her "I'm not one of those girls who believe guys should pay for everything, I like to put in my share."

"I like you, you're hired" she said then simply stood up and walked inside.

"Ahh okay, totes weird but I'll take it" I mumbled to myself with a smile. I was guessing that she would call when she was to start.

I sent a quick text to Hayley and Mel to let them know.

_**To: Liam Payne's lover; Sexy beast  
>Got the job =] now off to the doctors I'll let you guys know as soon as I get the results. Xx<strong>_

~*~*~  
><strong>Melissa's POV<strong>

This was my 5th interview since I started looking, all the others had turned me down.

The man in front of me was examining my resume to the extreme. He looked up at me from behind the white piece of paper.

"Sorry but you don't have the qualifications we are looking for" he stated simply and being so unbelievably rude by just walking off.

I ran my hand through my hair frustrated as I looked around the retail store. How hard could it fucking be to do this job? I got up and stormed out of the shop. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do.

I walked the streets of London when my phone went off. It was from Shanice telling me she had gotten the job she went for. I groaned replying to her.

_**To: Bitch Lips  
>Thats great Congratz =] I got the job too. Xx<strong>_

Okay so I felt bad for lying to my best friend but it was the only think I could think to do.

Something caught my eye, it was a help wanted sign. I looked up at the bar and noticed that it was one of those old Burlesque houses. I shrugged my shoulders and headed inside.

It didn't look like the best place in the world but I guess it's not the worst either. A lady with big curly blonde hair looked up at me. Her face covered in makeup and her lips a cherry red.

"What can I do for you love?" She asked eying me up and down. "We don't get girls like you walking around in here"

"Girls like me? What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked her in a defensive tone. Her eyes widened in surprise but she quickly recovered.

"The pure, innocent type. What are you doing in here?" she asked again.

"Look I saw the help wanted sign in the window, do you want my help or not?" I asked her, I knew I was being bitchy but right now I didn't care.

"Sassy, I like it, you can start tomorrow night" she told me going behind a curtain and walking back out with a pile of clothes.

"What's this?" I asked taking the clothes but eying them suspiciously.

"The bartender's uniform" she told me looking me up and down again. "I think you'll fill it out nicely. Pack on the makeup, crazy up the hair and with your attitude, you'll fit right in." She gave me a small smile as I made my way to the door.

"Thank you for this" I told her sincerely and walked off heading back home to wait for Shanice to get home from the doctors.

**Shanice's POV  
><strong>  
>The doctor called my name and I headed into the examination room checking my phone before I went in. I had 2 new messages, one from Melissa telling me she got the job and one from Hayley.<p>

_**From: Liam Payne's lover  
>WOOOO! So happy for you, good luck at the docs, I'll be waiting when you get home. Xx<strong>_

I sat down in the spare seat. "What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked me.

"Well I have been really nauseous lately, like I need to throw up but it's won't come out. I've also been getting really dizzy" I told her nervously, I always hated the doctors.

"And are you sexually active?" she asked me.

"Ahh yeah I am" I told her very, very uncomfortably.

"Hmm hmm, when was your last period?" she looked up from her computer this time. Oh god I didn't know, I had to count back the weeks, then I realised.

"Oh shit, 6 weeks ago, I never miss it, am I dying?" I asked her.

The doctor merely laughed at me. "Look I'm going to do some blood work" she said pulling out a needle and syringe; okay this I was used to. I held out my good arm and watched as she drew blood from my arm. She took the needle out and gave me a smile "I'll be back in a few minutes" then she walked out the door.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs until the lady doctor came back in. I looked up expectantly.

"I looked at your blood work and it would seem that..."

Oh shit, that was not what I was expecting.

I ran out of there as fast as I could, jumped in a taxi and it took me home. I opened the door and two familiar faces turned to look at me. I looked at them and felt my eyes start to water.

I ran right up the stairs and into my room locking both the main door and the door to the conjoining ensuite. I laid my head on my pillow curled up into a ball and cried my eyes out.

Melissa and Hayley knocked on the bedroom door. "GO AWAY!" I shouted at them, I heard some scratching on the door handle and sat up.

Next thing I know the door is being flung open and Hayley is holding the knife she used to somehow unlock my door. "What's wrong?" Melissa asked concerned.

"You don't want to know, it's not true the tests must be wrong, it can't be" I rambled on and on about how untrue it was.

"You can tell us" Hayley said softly grabbing my hand.

"You can't tell Louis, or any of the boys okay, it has to stay between us" I warned them "Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky and they both hesitated before wrapping their pinkies around mine.

"Now what's wrong?" Melissa asked again.

"I TESTED POSITIVE TO BEING FUCKING PREGNANT!" I screamed before sinking back down in my pillow.

Melissa and Hayley laid down on either side of me, holding one hand each, I cried my eyes out all night hoping to wake up and it all be a dream. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two chapter in 1 night.. you guys should love my dedication xD and follow me on twitter shaniceMARIEE93. Much love xx<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Okay so it's not my best chapter but I was sick today so it will have to do for now]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Melissa's POV

I woke up still next to Shanice in her bed, Hayley on the other side of her. I couldn't believe my best friend was pregnant. I turned to look at the clock and noticed that it was already 3 the next afternoon. I couldn't believe we had slept that long, I had stayed up with Shanice until she fell asleep and a few hours after I eventually did the same thing. I wanted to tell Harry but I was sworn to secrecy.

I pulled my phone out and noticed a few messages from Harry.

_**From: Hazza Bear 3  
>Hey love how's your day going? x<strong>_

_**From: Hazza Bear 3**_  
><em><strong>Melissa?<strong>_

_**From: Hazza Bear 3**_  
><em><strong>You okay?<strong>_

_**From: Hazza Bear 3**_  
><em><strong>TEXT ME BACK BEFORE I FREAK OUT!<strong>_

I messaged him back telling thim that I had gotten the job and had fallen asleep, I had only just woke up.

Then I noticed a message from a random number.

_**From: Unknown  
>Hello, it's Cat from the club. Be here at 5 to get the run of the place.<strong>_

I saved the number under work and replied saying that I'd be there.

Jumping in the shower I felt a little ashamed at where I was going to work and kind of embarrassed at the outfit I would have to wear. I washed my hair, then jumped out and dried myself and my hair. I teased it up a little and curled it so it looked like a bunch of organised curls that flowed down my back.

Next onto the makeup, I basically painted the foundation on my face so that it covered everything, framed my eyes with thick black eye liner and painted my lips a fire truck red. I eyed the outfit suspiciously and it didn't seem too bad, just a little short, and my boobs spilled out the top. The shoes I wore were way to high then I was used to. I threw my trench coat of the top so I didn't get weird looks as I walked the streets of London, but my fish net stockings were still poking out the bottom.

I sighed and quickly left the house so no one would catch me. Instead of walking I decided to catch a cab, but even as I got in the cab driver gave me a weird look then he understood as I told him the place I was going to.

Cat was waiting out the front when I arrived exactly on time. "I didn't think you'd actually show" she said the looked me up and down again. "That's how you should have walked in"

I guessed she was pleased with my appearance "Can we just get into it? I don't really want to talk about how I look."

Cat simply turned around and walked inside with me closely following behind her. "Okay so you will be working the room asking anyone if they would like a drink. Once you have their order you go to the bar and get it, simple I know" she said turning back to me and I nodded my understanding. "Now there's a rift that plays and if that plays then you have to drop it low, I don't care if you are holding five drinks, you do it"

She pressed the play button and the main chorus of Low by Flo Rida played. "Every time they say low you drop, now show me your drop" she said and I looked at her with wide eyes, if I dropped down in this dress then I would show everyone everything.

She gave me a wide smile and pressed the play button, I took a deep breath and dropped coming back up slowly. "Perfect" her smile reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"Doors open in 20 minutes, go fix yourself up if you need too" she said walking off behind some curtains, I followed her and found a dressing room filled with a bunch of half dressed girls everywhere, some only in their underwear, I felt a little better about what I was wearing thanking god that I wasn't one of the dancers.

You could hear the doors open as the people hustled in "Get out there new girl" Cat called from somewhere in the room and I hustled out the door.

I walked up to group of guys "What can I get you guys?" I asked them, my accent laid on thick.

"Oh Australian, sexy" One guys said and the others looked up and agreed with random grunts and groans.

"Just 5 nips of whiskey on the rocks" the man next to me said ordering for everyone. I gave him a smile and turned to walk back to the bar when someone grabbed my ass, I rounded on them.

"Excuse me, but I have a boyfriend" I told them crossing my arms.

"Not in here you don't doll face" another one of the men said obviously knowing the rules better than I did. I groaned and went to order their drinks.

"No mention of boyfriends in this place lovely" Cat called out from behind the bar "What are they having?"

"5 whiskey's on the rocks" I told her in defeat. I really didn't like this job.

~

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up to find Melissa gone and Shanice still asleep, I tip toed down the stairs and opened the front door to find Liam's car and a figure sitting in the drivers side. I look down at myself noticing I'm still in my clothes from yesterday, I give a small shrug and make my way open tapping on his window.

Liam jumps a little inside the car and winds down his window. "Girl's sleep over?" he asked and I just put on a smile and nodded my head. How was I meant to keep such a huge secret from my boyfriend? A bunch of questions ran through my mind.

How was Louis going to take it? Was Shanice going to keep it? Was she going to stay in London now that she couldn't fly out when planned?

I was snapped out of my own thoughts by Liam clicking in my face. "Oi back off" I said laughing while I swatted his hand away.

"I said do you want to come hang out with me? It won't be for long though because I have a radio interview" he asked.

"I would lo I said while checking my phone and realising I had plans with my older sister. "Ahh I can't, I already got plans. What about after the interview?" I asked.

"Sounds good love, I just wanted to see you, even if it was only for a few minutes" Liam said and I smiled feeling my heart beat faster.

"Okay I'll see you after" I said giving him a small kiss before running off down the street.

I threw open the door to my sisters place without even bothering to knock. I had left the door open and was greeted by my sister's boyfriend, Hank. He wrapped me in a massive hug and I thought I heard some clicks coming from behind me. It must have just been my imagination.

"Hayl's we've missed you. I demand that you stop hanging out with your boyfriend and spend more time with us" I heard my sister say as she closed the door.

"Pfft like that's going to happen" I said hugging her as well.

"And those Australian girl's re changing the way you speak" she laughed letting me go.

"Is someone stalking me on the news?" I asked her with a huge smile.

"Maybe a little" she admitted sheepishly.

I just laughed at her. It was good to spend some time with her again. As much as I hated to admit it I did actually miss her.

~

I left their house hugging them both again and hearing the suspicious clicking sounds as I hugged Hank. "Don't be a stranger" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I told them as I walked off to try and hail down a taxi to get to Liam's place.

I managed to get one and the driver dropped me straight off at Liam's "Thank you so much, keep the change" I said handing over the money.

I knocked on his door and he answered with a smile on his face, he gave me a kiss then we made our way to the lounge room and he turned on the TV.

He was flicking through channel when something caught both of our eyes. The headline read "_Liam Paynes girlfriend a cheater_?" I gasped as the pictures of Hank and I hugging popped up on the screen.

"I'm not I swear, It's Hank my sisters boyfriend" I said quickly trying to explain the pictures to him.

"Oh I believe you love" he told me with a small smile pulling me closer to him.

"_This afternoon Hayley Twirlwall who is dating Liam Payne from Britain's very own One Direction was spotted hugging and going into the house of a mysterious man. Could she possibly be cheating on our teen heart throb?"_ The news reporter announced "_Danielle Peazer said earlier today when the photo's first surfaced that she wouldn't be surprised if it was true, that it wouldn't surprise her is Hayley was just after his money and fame. She also announced that she still has feelings for Mr Payne and she hoped to be reunited with him soon_."

"Like hell!" Liam said to the TV obviously fuming.

"Settle down it's not true, we both know that, don't let them and her get to you" I told him kissing his cheek.

Liam turned the TV off and pulled me into him. "I know I know, I won't. So how was last night with the girls?" Liam asked and it took everything I had not to tell him about Shanice and the baby.

"Yeah it was okay" I told him with a small smile.

~

**Shanice's POV**

I awoke to the smell of burning meat down stairs. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, "God I hope that was all a dream" I mumbled when suddenly I lurched out of bed and ran for the bathroom, vomiting us anything that was in my stomach. I rolled so my back was against the wall. God really must hate me right now.

I heard running footsteps coming up the stairs and suddenly Louis was in the bathroom door way "You alright love?" he asked with concern written all over his face.

I gave him a fake smile "Yeah just a bug I think, that's what the doctor said anyway" I lied to him. I felt like such a callous bitch right then lying to the father of my unborn child. Well fetus actually, and I didn't even know if I was keeping it yet.

"So you don't want any food?" he asked.

"What time is it?" I asked him calmly.

"4pm, you've been out like a busted tail light"

I felt a stirring in my stomach. Oh god I was hungry "I suddenly have a huge craving for a meat pie and orange juice" I told him, then realized what I just said. Oh shit what if he caught on with the whole craving thing.

He eyed me suspiciously but then smiled "Well my cooking failed so let's go find a bakery" he said helping me up.

I brushed my hair and my teeth, tied my hair into a ponytail then shut Louis out of the bathroom. I undressed slowly looking at myself in the mirror; I wasn't showing yet or anything but something instinctive made me put my hand to my stomach. I quickly pulled it away and yanked on a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt and the Jack Wills hoodie I'd claimed from Louis.

Louis was smiling when I came out of the bathroom and planted a kiss on my temple. "I'm not going to kiss your mouth for one whole hour, then I'll know the vomit germs are gone" he joked with me and I laughed.

I chased him down the stairs threatening to kiss him. He ran as fast as he could but I soon had him captured in a corner. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. With Louis all my other problems seemed to disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, not my best but I was sick and dislocated my hip earlier xD It happens all the time, plus the Up All Night DVD was distracting me.. anyway Follow me on twitter shaniceMARIEE93 for exclusive content and if you want to ask me any questions I'll answer them there.<strong>

Much Love,  
>ShaniceMariee<br>xx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Okay so today was the day I was telling Louis I was pregnant, I couldn't keep it a secret any longer and we had to figure out what we wanted to do with the thing growing inside of me. I didn't want to call it a baby in fears of making a rash decision.

_**To: My Boo Bear 3  
>Meet me at our beach in an hour. Xx<strong>_

I sent to him and waited nervously for a reply, maybe confessing where we had our first date would make it a little easier for me.

_**From My Boo Bear 3  
>See you then Love. Xx<strong>_

No turning back now. I reminded myself over and over again in my head. I jumped in the cab wearing Louis' hoodie, denim jeans and converses, not exactly beach wear but there was no way that I was going to be swimming.

The cab arrived and I jumped out running to the little balcony that overlooks the beach. I spotted the familiar brown spiky hair and striped shirt. I smiled at myself and sat down quietly beside him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Louis asked as he saw that I couldn't meet his gaze.

My face must have looked pretty surprises as I shook my head at him. "No I promise I'm not breaking up with you" I told him and he wrapped him arm around me.

"Then what's up?" Louis asked.

I looked to the sand and started drawing pictures with my pointer finger. "I'm worried that if you find out, you're going to flip out, leave me or farce me to do something I don't want" I told him honestly since that was our new thing.

"I promise I won't ever leave you and apart from making you watch grease I haven't forced you to do anything." He said and I shrugged in defeat. "Baby, let me find out your secret, let me in and let me show you that I'll keep it" he sang softly and I looked at him surprised.

"New song?" I asked trying to change the subject even though the longer I drew this out the harder it will be.

"Yeah but now tell me what's up" he asked.

I took a deep breath and felt the tears prickle in my eyes again. I looked at him right in the eyes "Louis I'm 5 weeks pregnant" I told him then quickly looked away.

**Louis' POV**

Shanice was pregnant? I was going to be a dad? Did she want to keep it?

"What are we going to do with it?" I asked her and she seemed a little surprised at my calm tone, don't get me wrong I was freaking out on the inside but I had to stay calm for Shanice.

"We can't get rid of it" she said and I was a little taken back.

"Why not? Neither of us is old enough to look after a child" I told her "Hell, I'm not even mature for a 20 year old."

"It was our mistake, that movie night, no protection, our fault, what if this thing inside me is meant to cure cancer or something like that" she said almost shouting. I knew what she was saying and it did seem to make sense.

"But what about with me going on tour all the time, and you are meant to go back to Australia in 7 and a half months, you'll be in your last trimester and you can't fly then. You can't do it by yourself while I'm travelling all around the world." I told her and she looked like she was absorbing everything I was saying.

"We can do this" she said taking my hands.

**Shanice's POV**

"We can do this" I told him taking his hands in my own, "We can make this work. I want to make this work, I love you Louis and I know you love me, we can make this work because I'm having this baby with or without you"

Louis just sighed seeming to give up knowing it was hopeless. He gathered me up in his arms so that I was sitting in between his legs as he rested his chin on my shoulder and sang softly into my ear

"So just give it one more try to a lullaby,  
>And turn this up on the radio,<br>If you can hear me now I'm reaching out,  
>To let you know that you're not alone<br>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone<br>So just close your eyes  
>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby<br>Your very own lullaby"

I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. "We are going to make the cutest baby" he told me and I giggled. "If it's a boy can we call it Harold?" Louis asked.

"No way in hell" I told him raising my eye brows at him.

He just laughed "What if it's a girl? Can we name it Harold?"

"Let's just leave the names to me" I told him with a chuckle and he laughed as well.

So Louis had taken it better than expected, but then again Louis wasn't a bad guy, all we wanted now was for our baby to come out safe and sound.

Melissa's POV

I walked to the club in everyday clothing this time deciding to get changed when I was there. I was leaving early hoping to get some time to just relax before we started.

I really hated the entire ass grabbing and flirting that happened, honestly it was worse than a strip club in this Burlesque house. I loved watching the dancing though, watching the dancers move in the most sexual way yet still putting on the face of innocence.

Opening the door I headed inside to take a look around. I couldn't see Cat anywhere so maybe she was out the back. Somewhere, I threw my bag up on the bar and walked around the empty space, all the chairs were still flipped upside down on top of tables and the stage was empty.

Jumping up to sit on the stage I swung my legs around so I was facing the back curtain. This place wasn't so bad from up here, out of reach of the perverted customers.

"If only there weren't any customers" I groaned spotting the CD player. I smile crossed my lips as I took a step towards it hitting the play button.

An old Pussycat Dolls song played through the speakers loudly. The song was Don't Cha, I remembered dancing around to this song like an idiot in my bedroom with Shanice when we were little.

The chorus started and I strutted up to the front of the stage, I popped out my hip and started dancing. I totally forgot where I was and I was having so much fun. I didn't even care if I was good or not, I was just doing my thing up on stage.

The song finished and I heard clapping coming from the bar. I quickly jumped off and walked over to the figure. It was Cat, and she was smiling. "You never told me you could dance" she said accusingly.

"Oh that wasn't dancing" I said quickly and she raised an eyebrow at me "Oh okay so it was dancing, but I'm not that good, I was just mucking around"

"You hit every beat perfectly and those moves were almost childlike, it was amazing, the light in your eyes while you danced, that what we want here" she told me then pointed at me "Innocence in every girl being shown in the sexiest ways"

"Ahh okay" was all I could manage.

"You're going to get up on that stage and do it tonight, in front of everyone" she told me "teach 2 other girls of your liking"

"But I don't even know what I did, I just danced like I was by myself in my room" I tried to argue.

"Then tell the girls that" she said winking and walking away.

"The fuck did I get myself into" I groaned grabbing my bag and walking behind the curtain to get ready.

"Megan and Rachel come here please" I said nicely and two girls looked up at me making my way over. "So Cat said I had too choose 2 girls to dance with me tonight, and since I think you guys are the best dancer I need your help" I told them with a smile before running through the directions they would have to follow.

It was show time and I poked my head out the window looking at the crowd, sure enough the place was packed, it always was. I took a deep breath turning to look at Megan and Rachel, they were smiling sympathetically. I was nervous as all hell.

I took my place and the curtain started to rise, then the music started and the little wrapping bit started, we were just moving around the stage pretending like no one else was there. We were strutting, popping and laughing with each other, just having a bunch of fun on the stage. The crowd was silent the entire time making me think that maybe they hated us.

The music stopped and we stood posed in place and the crowd started clapping and cheering. I smiled but then the crude phrases started being thrown to the stage and I rolled my eyes walking off stage.

"That was great guys" Cat said walking into the room. "Maybe you could become one of our main dancers Melissa"

"Ahh I don't think I could wear this costume every night" I told her with a shy smile.

"Well then maybe a once a week thing then?" she asked me eye brows raised

"Well I suppose" I said hesitantly, there was no way I would be telling the boys I worked here, Harry might kick up a fuss but this was really the only choice I had. "Does that mean that I only have to work one night?"

"Well that's all we will really need you for, can't have our dancers being bar staff now can we?" she asked me and I simply shrugged. She threw me a DVD and I stared at the cover. "That's our dance's, learn them"

I nodded and turned around walking out the door and into the street. I had to get home and wipe all this crud off my face before I went to meet the boys, apparently there was some huge meeting we all had to attend.

**Hayley's POV**

Liam and I sat in his lounge room watching a movie, well not really watching, having a tickle fight while Toy Story played in the background.

"Liam get off of me" I screamed while laughing so hard trying to kick him off me.

"Never" he giggled as he avoided all my attacks.

"Liam James Payne if you don't get off me now I swear I will get one of the boys to grab your ass on stage" I yelled and he froze above me, slowly moving into a sitting position next to me.

"I'm sorry?" he asked and I cracked up with laughter.

"You heard me right buddy, I'm sure the boys would love to comply" I told him with an evil grin.

"You are diabolical" he said with a serious face which morphed into a smile "and I wouldn't have you any other way"

I leant forward and kissed him, just a light peck but it still let fireworks off in my stomach. "Can we just watch some TV?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh fine but we put on number 3 when we get back from our meeting with the boys" Liam said with a heart warming smile. How could I saw no to that?

"Deal" I said immediately grabbing the remote and swapping it to TV mode.

The news was on and a 'One Direction Breaking News Report' was on. Both Liam and I sat up in our seats and watched.

_"Louis Tomlinson and his girlfriend Shanice Clark were seen today on a private secluded beach today, cuddling up. Aren't they just the cutest couple" _A picture of Shanice and Louis hugging on the beach popped up on the screen _"But is there trouble in paradise, are those tears we see running down Shanice's face"_

"Niall Horan and his girlfriend Kirra Heine are still going strong, but Zayn Malik and Jessica Jackson were seen fighting outside a restaurant earlier, both of them yelling at each other fiercely, Zayn looks like a wreck in this exclusive picture."

A picture of Zayn and Jess popped up sure enough it looked like some sort of fight, Zayn looked pretty tired and his hair wasn't even up in its usual quiff, he sure did look like a wreck.

Then suddenly a picture of Danielle, Liam and I popped up on the screen. I gasped and Liam grabbed hold of my hand. _"The big story tonight however is Liam Payne's Ex Danielle Peazer has admitted to still being in love with the young heartthrob. She has told us exclusively that she would like to get back together and Hayley Twirlwall is just a rebound girl. She was absolutely distraught while telling us about their split, apparently Liam's the one who broke up with her, leaving her a complete mess. The dancer also speculated that at the rate Liam had moved on that perhaps he was already seeing Miss Twirlwall before their split"_

"Bunch of lies" I spat at the TV. Liam was shaking with anger. "How dare she think you were cheating. That's ridiculous"

"Never mind" he said, I wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort, himself or me. I didn't care either way, I reached over and pulled him into a hug.

"Look we both know it's not true, the boys know it's not true and your fans will know" I told him calming him down slightly. "Look were have to go see what this meeting was all about."

He nodded his head standing up. I took his hand as he pulled me up into his chest as he hugged me tightly. He then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "It will be okay, let's just go" he mumbled into my hair.

~*~*~  
><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

The boys and girls filed into the house. Melissa was on my lap by now and Zayn was the last one into the house by himself. That seemed a little weird to me.

"Zayn where's Jess?" I asked him and he looked to the floor. I looked over to Hayley and Liam but they just looked at each other with sad smiles.

"We broke up" he said simply and we all left the subject alone.

"Right so what's going on in everyone's life?" I asked them and I felt Melissa stiffen on my lap, weird.

"We have some news" Louis said almost jittering around. He looked at Shanice with a loving smile. "Shanice, my love girlfriend, may I please tell them the news?"

We all cracked up laughing including Shanice. "I suppose they should know, the girls already do" Shanice said and I looked up to Melissa who gave a sly smile.

"Well my dear friends, it would seem that Shanice is pregnant" Louis announced and we all started laughing at this joke. Melissa whacked my leg, I looked up, Louis' face was completely serious.

"You're joking right?" Liam asked him.

"Nope I'm completely serious, and we've decided we would like to keep it" Louis said with a smile back to Shanice. In that one smile I could tell how happy he was with this event. "We apparently aren't meant to tell anyone til 12 weeks, because that's when we are out of the danger zone, but we wanted you all to know, so in about 6 weeks, we'll need an interview to announce the news"

I saw Liam perk up with the corner of my eye "Yes mate?" I asked looking to Liam.

"We will also need to announce something on that interview" he told us and we were all intrigued "Danielle has come out with flying accusations that I left her broken hearted and cheated on her with Hayley here, so we would like to set everything straight."

"So it's agreed we will all go on an interview together in 6 weeks, I'll tell management" I said with a smile on my face, geez why couldn't we have a normal life?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I have to say this, I don't hate Danielle or think she's a bitch, I think she's really sweet I just need this for the story.. Hope you like it.. The scret's out but How will the world take it? And Melissa still hasn't told anyone about her job, she doesn't want it and wants out.<strong>

**Much Love,  
>ShaniceMARIEE<br>xx**

**PS: Follow me on twitter shaniceMARIEE93 3**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Shanice's POV**

Sitting in a TV studio was not where I wanted to be on a Sunday. I had been working all week and really looked forward to having a day off. I might only be 12 weeks but it was still tiring. I sat nervously on the lounge with Louis holding my hand reassuringly. I had never been on a live chat show before and neither had the other girls.

Kirra had a photo shoot today so she couldn't make it and Jessica was still out of the picture, so it was just us 3. Melissa, Hayley and I were all here to step into the boys world officially.

The interview stepped onto the screen and started talking. "Hi, we're here today with One Direction and some of the girls in their lives. We have Louis, Shanice, Melissa, Harry, Hayley, Liam, Niall and Zayn with us today in an exclusive. So boys, how has your success changed you?" The lady asked and it was Niall who spoke up.

"I really don't think we've changed personality wise, of course we are becoming more fashion conscious and stuff like that, but we are still the 5 crazy teenage boys, well except Louis, but he's kind of like Peter Pan" Niall said causing us all to laugh, Louis especially, he would always be forever young.

"And Shanice and Melissa, we heard you were over here for a gap year, that you didn't even know who the boys were, so how exactly did you meet?" The interviewer asked.

"Well Harry literally ran into me, while I was trying on dresses, he was hiding from paparazzi and knocked me over" Melissa said smiling up at Harry "To say sorry he showed us a little coffee house, bought our coffee and then offered us a tour of London"

"And I mean how can they say no to this face?" Harry said with a smile and Melissa smacked his leg.

"We were out clubbing when we met Louis, he tripped me over and took us into a club where I kind of fell off my chair" I told them and the audience roared with laughter "Then he magically showed up with Harry to take us on the tour."

"Which is obviously where the first photos of you guys were taken?" she asked and we nodded in response. "And Hayley, when did you find yourself in this whole crazy situation?"

"Well Shanice saw me by myself bopping away while One Direction performed at a private party and came over to introduce herself. Then things got a bit wild when Shanice punched the host of the party because the host was being extremely mean" Hayley said "And I needed a lift back to London so they offered me a ride, I talked to Liam most of the time while he told me about the break up and stuff, and we've been close ever since"

"So you two met each other after the break up?"

"Affirmative" Liam said straight faced letting everyone know he was being completely honest.

"Well then that's one rumour down. Shanice, Louis, is there really trouble in paradise for you 2?" the interviewer asked and I smiled up at Louis.

"Actually we couldn't be any better" Louis told her smiling down at me "Actually we have some pretty big news to share with everyone. We had to keep it a secret for just a little while, but the boys already know and we think the fans should know too. Shanice is 12 weeks pregnant"

There were some surprise gasps from the Audience but I couldn't help smiling at Louis as his hands rested on my stomach.

"Wow, that's exclusive right there, you heard it here first folks, Liam didn't cheat on Danielle with Hayley, and Louis is going to be father, he looks thrilled about it as well" The interviewer said staring right at the camera.

"What about you Zayn? What happened with Jessica?"

"Well I guess we just both wanted different things in life, she felt like she was holding me down, she wanted to go live somewhere else, some small town but she wanted me to stay here with the band, so she let me go" Zayn said speaking about the break up for the first time "I guess if you love someone let them free, if they come back their yours, if they don't then they never were"

Trust deep and meaningful Zayn to come out in an interview, he wouldn't even discuss it before this interview. "Niall where is Kirra today? How are you guys going?"

"Kirra is at a photo shoot today, doing model duties and all that stuff. Yeah, we are doing great, it does get hard with me being on the road all the time and I miss her like crazy, but we both respect each other's jobs so we make whatever time we have with each other count" Niall answered with a cute smile.

The crowd let out a chorus of "Aww" at Niall's statement and I smiled over at him.

"Well that's all the time we have today, sorry, but One Direction will probably be performing near you soon" The lady said and the camera's shut off.

Louis kissed me on the lips quickly before pulling me up, he turned me around so my back was against his chest and he grabbed my hands, entwining our fingers and resting the softly on my stomach as if he was already trying to protect the unborn baby.

"I can't believe Louis Tomlinson is going to be a father" a teenage girl shouted from the crowd.

"But I bet he will be the best dad ever" another yelled out "It's going to a super cute baby."

I smiled up at Louis and gave him a small peck.

**Harry's POV**

We all sat around our lounge room silently. Louis and I's place always seemed to be the meeting place, maybe it was because our flat was the biggest.

No one was talking, so I decided that I had to break the silence "So Shanice are you going to let Louis name your baby after me?" I asked which caused everyone to crack up "You know Louis loves himself some Harry"

"Harry, I'm afraid if I name my child after you he will have your personality" Shanice said through giggles.

"And aren't I just charming?"

"That's one way to put it" Melissa said laughing. "I would say something like cheeky or perverted, but yes charming is another"

The whole room erupted with laughter again. We spent the rest of the night talking about other random things until we all fell asleep. I guess we are having a sleep over.

I woke up hazily seeing everyone asleep around me, I smiled deviously before getting up slowly so I don't wake Melissa. I grabbed the permanent marker from the bottom draw in the kitchen and drew a moustache on both Niall and Zayn before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Follow me on twitter =] shaniceMARIEE93<strong>

**Much Love,**  
><strong>ShaniceMARIEE<strong>  
><strong>xx<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Louis and I sat in the examination room of a hospital; he was holding my hand because I just wanted this ultra-sound to be perfect, I don't want anything to be wrong with our baby, Of course we were also finding out what the gender would be. I was looking forward to a girl to dress up but I knew Louis would love a boy so he could show him the ropes of life.

The doctor stepped through the door and gave us a smile. "Hello, I'm Doctor Angeline Farth, I will be here the whole way through your pregnancy and during the birth of your child as well. So now that you are finished your first trimester let see if we can find the gender of your baby" she told us and I smiled at her.

"Now this will be a little cold on your stomach" Dr Farth told me before squeezing the gel onto my exposed stomach. I winced slightly as the icy gel touched me and Louis squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I gave him a quick smile before we both looked at the screen. I felt slight pressure on my skin before an image came into view, our baby came into view. I felt tears prickling at my eyes as I stared at the beautiful creature on the screen. "We made that" I whispered to Louis and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Louis asked narrowing his eyes a little.

"No it seems perfectly healthy why?" Doctor Farth asked

"It has a third le- oh wait never wind" Louis said slapping his forehead; I laughed along with Doctor Farth. Trust Louis to think it had a third leg.

"So it's a boy then" I asked with a grin and the doctor nodded. I let silent happy tears. "And he's perfect?"

"He's perfectly healthy"

I gave Louis an awkward hug from my position, he looked over the moon. "Harry will never forgive me if I don't name it after him" Louis joked and I had to laugh, then I started freaking out.

We had so many things to still do. Buy clothes, furniture, figure out what we were going to do. Crap, I haven't even told my parents.

"Louis I need to tell my parents" I told him as I got changed into my loose fitting dress.

"Then call them" he said simply.

"Yeah that will go down great, Mum, Dad, I got knocked up by my pop star boyfriend. No, that won't be great, it will be a disaster" I told him kind of freaking out.

"Okay well let's discuss this at the house" Louis told me taking my hand and dragging me out of the examination room and taking me home.

Liam's POV

We sat around Louis and Harry's once again and waited for Shanice and Louis to arrive. We all wanted to know how the baby was; we were after all one massive family.

The door opened and we were all on the edge of our seats. Shanice came in frantic and it got us all worried. "The baby's perfectly healthy, he's perfectly healthy" Shanice said and we all sighed in relief.

"Wait, he?" I asked and Louis grinned. "Oh my god it's a boy" I shouted with a massive smile eliciting a cheer out of the rest of the people in the room.

Hayley was the first to jump up and hug Shanice followed by Melissa. "Why do you look so worried?" I asked getting up to hug Shanice as well.

"She hasn't told her parents" Melissa and Hayley both said together. I looked over to Shanice who was rubbing her face with her hands in frustration.

"And I can't just call them and drop with massive bomb on them, they would kill me even from across the equator" Shanice said "Then there's still the planning and the shopping and just EVERYTHING! So not organised"

"Well I don't think one really plans everything carefully when they accidentally get pregnant" I told her.

"No shit Sherlock" Shanice yells then sighs "Sorry, hormones"

"It's okay love" I tell her with a small smile.

Louis claps his hands together demanding our attention "So I sorted out this whole problem" he told us with a smile, obviously proud of himself. "We are going to Australia to promote ourselves again, some concerts, a meet and greet in a few states and a week of downtime to spend with your families."

It was actually a good plan and Shanice squealed with delight, Hayley looked a bit down about it though so I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist "You're coming too, there's no way I can leave you here by yourself, some other guys might sneak up and take you from me" I whispered to her and she turned around.

"Well I'm glad I'm coming but no one will be able to take me from you Liam James Payne" she told me and I smiled giving her a small peck.

"Good because I love you" I told her just throwing caution to the wind.

Hayley took a step back, blinking a couple of times before shaking her head a tiny bit. "I love you too" she told me changing her surprised face into a smile "I love you too" she repeated herself before she lunged at me tackling me onto the lounge.

Melissa's POV

"Okay guys well I have to get to work" I announced and everyone's head turned towards me. Harry came up and hugged me from behind.

"No I don't want you to go, it's so late, just stay the night" he said and I shook my head. "Where do you work anyway?"

"Just down the road, it, ahh, stays open all night" I told him hesitating a bit hoping no one picked up on it.

"Well what do you do there?" he asked me and I grew agitated.

"What's with the 20 questions?" I snapped.

"Calm down Melissa, he was just asking, I want to know as well" Shanice piped up after calming herself down a little.

"It's just work" I said nervously.

"Just tell us what you do" Shanice said and I finally snapped.

"I'm a dancer slash bar waitress okay" I told them in defeat.

"The only joint down the street where you can dance would be the - . No Melissa, no" Harry said getting a little worked up "A lot of creeps go there and all the girls that walk into that place wear almost no clothes, just no"

"You can't tell me what to do" I countered angrily.

"You want to be a dancer, fine be a dancer, but one that wears decent clothing, on a stage" Harry basically yelled.

"Mel that's not like you" Shanice said with a worried expression "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was ashamed that I couldn't get a job, okay, it was the only place that would hire me" I told them truthfully.

"You want a job, come to me, I can find you a job, a better job than prancing around a stage in next to nothing in front of creepy guys" Harry said "We could have found you a job easily"

"I didn't want any help, I wanted to do it by myself" I said sitting back on the couch and Harry handed me his phone.

"Call up now, tell them you quit because you found another job" Harry said seriously. I had never seen him so serious before, I guess that's what made me take the phone.

"What job do I have Harry?" I asked him a little out of curiosity as I dialled the number slowly.

"You are going to be Harry Styles personal assistant" he told me smiling and I shook my head at him and laughed "That way you will always be close to me and you have no choice"

I held the phone to my ear as I waited for Cat to answer, she picked up "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Cat, it's Mel, just calling to let you know I can't come in tonight, or any other night. I, ahh, quit" I said carefully.

"YOU WHAT! WITH ONLY 20 MINUTES TIL YOU ARE MEANT TO BE HERE? YOU DON'T QUIT YOU'RE FIRED!" she screamed into the phone the hesitated before hanging up.

I pressed end call then handed the phone back to Harry. "How'd she take it?" he asked me.

"Ahh not so good, but better than I expected" I said with a small laugh. "Oh well, back to my family in 2 weeks, I'm so excited."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yup a small chapter but it's all crucial =] will be extra long when I update later during the day =]<strong>

**Follow me on twitter ShaniceMARIEE93**

**Much Love,**  
><strong>ShaniceMariee<strong>  
><strong>xx<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Shanice's POV  
><strong>  
>We walked through the airport dragging our roller suitcases. Liam, Hayley and Niall were on one side of me while Louis and Zayn were on the other. Melissa and Harry were walking behind us because eight people were walking in a line would be really hard in an airport cramped considering all the people that were here. Of course we had to stop a few times to take pictures with fans. The paparazzi wanted a look at the small baby bump that was newly showing, it was only tiny but Louis and I could notice it.<p>

We smiled for photo's glad that there weren't that many fans surrounding everywhere the boys went. I dragged my suitcase up to the check in counter receiving my boarding pass. Oh God this trip was going to be interesting.

Jumping on the plane Louis sat next to me, I think it was then that I decided to start an online blog about my crazy life with the boys. Of course Melissa and Hayley were going to be in it as well. I opened my laptop opening the webcam application and pressed play.

"Hello to all Directioners and random watchers, this is my first video in a series that I decided to start" I said to the camera and Louis gave me a weird look. I waved him into the camera "Say hi to your fans Louis"

"Hello Love's" Louis said sticking his face right up to the camera making me laugh.

I pushed his head out of the way "So we are on our way to Australia to tell my parents the big news, I'm not too sure how they are going to take it. Mum might freak out a little and dad's going to be a little quiet but hey, I'm happy so they should be happy"

"So anyway that all I have right now, so I'm going to get all the boys to say good bye to you all so get ready to scream, faint or whatever else you do when the boys speak." I smiled at the camera and held up my laptop so that it had a view of the whole private plane. "Everyone say bye"

All the other boys including Melissa and Hayley gave me a confused look before standing up and waving into the camera letting out a chorus of "Good bye" and Harry shouting "Louis don't touch me there" which caused me to laugh before pressing end.

With the Wi-Fi output on the plane I quickly uploaded to YouTube then closed my laptop suddenly feeling really tired. I rested my head on Louis' shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke up to some turbulence going on. The plane was all jerky and it freaked me out. "What's going on?" I asked Louis.

"Just a little turbulence hunny, nothing to worry about. You've been asleep for 12 hours" he told me and I was shocked.

"I slept for 12 hours so how long to go?" I asked him wiping sleep out of my eyes.

"about 20" Louis told me with a smile and I groaned.

"What are we going to do for 20 hours." I asked.

"Quick fire!" The boys shouted and I grinned.

"Let do it" I said with a smile grabbing my camera out and pressing record.

"How did Harry manage to win every game? He didn't even play in some" I said incredulously 12 hours later.

"I'm just too good" Harry smirked.

"Cheat!" Melissa called and I grinned.

"I second that, I think it's time for some sleep, and when we wake up it should be morning in Aus" I told than and I heard groans of approval.

I leaned my head against Louis' shoulder again closing my eyes. Just before I fell asleep I felt Louis rest his head against the top of mine.

**Harry's POV**

The plane was landing and I groaned as I woke up. I was so not a morning person, well night is I was in England right now. The plane was now rolling down the air strip and I gently shook Melissa awake. I pushed Liam and he woke up as well doing the same thing to Hayley.

Niall was left to wake up Zayn and Louis. He poked Louis' head until he woke up then shook Zayn violently knowing that was the only way to wake him.

The plane rolled to a stop slowly and I looked behind me to where Louis was still trying to wake up Shanice. "Babe, it's time to get up, you're home" I heard him say to her. Her eyes opened slowly seeming confused as to where she was.

Her head peeked through the window and she smiled.

**Melissa's POV**

"Home" I breathed looking at the familiar Brisbane airport. I couldn't believe I was in Australia again, getting to see my family. I had missed them so much.

I stood up grabbing my carryon luggage and walking into the wide aisle. Louis was basically holding Shanice up as she walked sleepily off the plane.

There were no fans at the airport because One Direction weren't officially meant to be here until next week. It allowed us to walk through the airport quickly and un disrupted, it also allowed us some free time to spend with our families.

The boys had decided to rent out a holiday house near our suburb of Pacific Pines. They were going there to freshen up a little before coming over for dinner and Shanice's house.

So here were Shanice and I standing at her front door, she was in a loose fitting shirt so that she didn't give away anything before she had a chance to tell her parents. They didn't even know she was coming.

Shanice raised her fist and knocked on the door. "COMING!" we heard someone shout over dogs barking. Her mum opened the door looking a bit frazzled. She stared at Shanice then let a grin slip onto her face.

Shanice was swallowed up into a hug "Craig, Shanice is home" she said sobbing gently.

"What are you talking about woman?" I heard Shanice's dad say as he walked to the door and spotted us standing there. "My partner in crime" her dad called hugging her as well.

"Where's the two devils?" Shanice asked referring to her brothers.

"Logan is out and Haydn is on the computer" her mum told her as we walked through the door.

"So exactly where I left them" Shanice said with a chuckle.

**Shanice's POV**

I walked in the door and snuck up behind my brother Haydn cupping my hands over his eyes. "Dad go away I'm in the middle of a game" he groaned trying to pull my hands away from his eyes.

"Not so much shit head" I told him and he turned around with a grin.

"Shanice" he said getting up and surprisingly giving me a hug. "Why are you here?"

"Oh so I'm not allowed to come see my brothers who I love very much?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"No, no you're not" he said with a completely straight face and I smiled ruffling his hair.

"Mum, Haydn said I wasn't allowed to come see you guys" I yelled.

"Oh shut up the both of you" mum said already making me a coffee.

"Mum can we have a big dinner thing tonight? I have some friends I want you to meet" I asked her.

"No" she said "Why can't it be just us?"

"Dad?" I asked giving him the puppy dog look.

"Carol it's only for tonight then we have all week to see her" my dad tried to reason. I could always count on him.

Mum sighed "Fine."

I quickly unlocked my phone and gave the boys a call giving them the all clear. I hung up the phone and went to grab Melissa a towel so she could have a shower.

An hour later the boys arrived. They all gave mum a hug, being very respectful. Yup those were our boys.

I introduced mum to Hayley then we all went to sit around the dining table. "So how did you all meet?" mum asked the boys.

"We all tried out as solo artists on X-Factor but we didn't make it past bootcamp, Simon Cowell ended up calling us back into the room and gave us an option to go home or continue as a group, it wasn't really a hard decision" Liam told her.

"And how did you meet Shanice and Melissa?"

"Well I knocked Melissa over in a dressing room and Louis knocked Shanice over while she was on her way out clubbing" Harry told her cause my dad to laugh.

I shot my dad a glare "It's not that funny" I told him.

"Actually it's hilarious" he replied causing Louis to laugh.

"Well that's interesting" mum said "So you have spent most of your time in England touring and spending time with these boys?" Mum asked direction this question at me.

"I guess so" I told her "They even stayed with me through the, ahh, incident"

"Well then I approve" mum said. She was awfully formal tonight and I had no idea what was going on with her. "So what spurred this spontaneous trip to Australia?"

Oh no, not this question. "Well Melissa and I have been missing home a lot lately, the boys needed to tour here anyway and I have some news" I told her.

"You are not getting married Shanice Mariee Clark, you are way too young" mum said suddenly.

"Don't worry mum it's not marriage. Hey, you got married when you were a year younger than me" I shot back at her.

"Yes, but you were always so, no marriage until older, no kids until 25" mum told me.

"Well I have something I need to say so just let me say it" I said to her running a hand through my hair. "Mum, I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah xD Cliffhanger.. Sorry, anyway I hope you guys are liking the story.. I love getting reviews so please do, and Follow me on Twitter: shaniceMARIEE93<strong>

**Much Love,**  
><strong>ShaniceMARIEE<strong>  
><strong>xxx<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"_Well I have something I need to say so just let me say it" I said to her running a hand through my hair. "Mum, I'm pregnant"_

The whole room fell silent, the boys continued to eat awkwardly; Louis grabbed my hand but kept his eyes anywhere but on my mum and dad.

Suddenly mum threw down her knife and stood up walking away. I looked down at my plate and continued eating slowly before she stormed back in. "YOU'RE WHAT?" she yelled very loudly.

I winced a little in my seat and Louis squeezed my hand. "I'm having a baby" I told her calmly.

She let out a huge sigh then sat back down in her chair "First your sister, and now you, next thing I know Haydn's going to come in here telling me he knocked someone up" she said hiding her anger.

"Well I highly doubt that, unless the girl in a game console" I said and immediately regretted it.

"Not funny Shanice" Mum scolded.

"Have you thought this through?" My dad asked and I was surprised to hear his voice. "With Louis always touring and everything, have you really thought this through?"

"I'm going to live in London, fly over a lot to see you guys, fly you guys over." I told them "Spend time with Louis when he's in London and maybe even go on tour with him a couple of times"

"We are going to live together" Louis told them which surprised me. This was the first time he had ever mentioned living with me. "Management found a house that's perfect, it's a gated community and Harry is going to live in the house right next door that joins on with ours."

He sounded so confident; he had discussed all this with management and everything, yet this was the first time I had heard about it. "And I'm also going to be living with Harry" Melissa said and the shock stayed with me "So I will be there to help her when she needs it."

It was like one blow after another for me. "So everything is organised. Good, Carol be happy for her" My dad said and I gave him a small smile.

Mum gave a resolved sigh and gave me a small smile. I knew mum would come around, she always did. "So am I having a little granddaughter or another grandson?" she asked looking at me.

"Another precious boy" I told her with a grin. "No girl for you to dress up, sorry mum."

"Oh that's okay hun, boys are still great, and I'll still love him just as much" she told me, than we all continued to eat making polite conversation. "So any names picked yet?" she asked.

"Well actually," Harry said grinning, "They are going to name it after me."

"No we aren't Harry" I told him shooting him a glare. "We haven't talked about that yet."

"Oh well make sure you tell me when you do" she said simply leaving the topic at that.

We all finished up dinner and it was time to say our goodbyes. I was going to stay at the hotel tonight but first we had to go see Melissa's parents. Logan had come home just as we were leaving.

"Hey tosser, where were you?" I asked him with a grin.

He simply smiled back at me and kept walking. "So that's the hello I get? Thanks Logey Bear" I yelled and the boys snickered. He came around the corner and rudely showed me his middle finger. "I will snap that thing off" I told him.

"I'd like to see you try" he said smugly walking back away.

"You going to tell him?" Louis asked confused at our exchange.

"I'll sending him a text later, and don't look so confused this is how we express love" I told him with a grin and he just shook his head at me. "Let's go we have to go see Mel's parents, I guess she has news to tell them as well"

We all sat around Mel's lounge room, Harry, Mel, Liam and Hayley all on the sofa while the rest of us were scattered around on the floor. "So mum how are things going?" I asked with a smile. I always called Ann Maree mum even though she was Mel's. Just another best friend thing we got going on.

"Yeah things are good. Just working like normal both Scot and I" she replied with a smile. Scott was Mel's dad; he was watching a rugby game on the TV.

"And Mushroom is still in school?" I asked referring to Melissa's brother Matthew, he had his hair cut once and it looked like a mushroom top, needless to say he never lived it down.

"Yeah, doing really well actually" Ann Maree told me and I smiled at her. "So what had caused the impromptu visit?"

Damn parents they knew everything. I'm going to have to let Melissa deal with this one. "Well Shanice is pregnant, she going to have a little boy" Melissa told her then paused causing Ann Maree to look to me in shock, even Scott looked away from the game to stare at me.

"Are you happy with it?" she asked me.

"I'm very happy with it" I told her then turned to look at Scott who smiled at me.

"So I came here to tell you that once I go back to England I'll only be coming over for visits, because I'm going to move over there" she told her parents.

"Well to be honest I was actually expecting it" Scott told her a little sadly, Melissa was their only little girl and now she was moving across the ocean.

"So you're not going to try and stop me" she asked a little taken back.

"You are 19 now Melissa, we have to let out, yes we will miss you tremendously, but you have to lead your own life, make your own mistakes, we can't be there to say yes or no your whole life" Scott told her and I looked to Melissa who smiled.

"Thank you so much" she said jumping up and hugging both her mum and dad.

"Our pleasure, now it's getting late and Pregnant women need their sleep" Ann Maree said pointedly at me and I scrunched my nose at her making her laugh.

We stepped out the door and I turned to the 7 other people with a smile on my face. "Now that the news is all delivered, let's spend the rest of the week having fun" I told them unable to control my grin.

They all rolled their eyes at me and kept walking. I sighed then screamed as Louis picked me up putting me over his shoulder. "Put me down now" I screamed.

"Umm no" Louis said laughing.

"Louis William Tomlinson you will put me down right now" I demanded but that didn't work either. I pretended to give up my struggle, and once he thought I wasn't going to struggle he loosened his grip, and that's when I dead weighted. I just sent all my weight down and Louis almost dropped me.

He set me on my feet intertwining his fingers with my own. "I could have dropped you" he said a little worried.

"But I trusted you to catch me" I told him grinning.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I woke up in the arms of Louis once again, I had really gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as someone else, when I don't it feels empty. Louis placed a kiss on the top of my head before sliding out of the bed helping me up. "This no coffee thing is really killing me" I told him groaning and he just laughed at me.

"Well I don't think it would be a good thing for our baby boy to be as addicted to coffee as you are" Louis told me as he led me out towards the entertainment area.

All the boys were lounging around eating some sort of food that smelt absolutely disgusting. "Oh god what is that?" I asked trying to hold back the vomit.

"Scrambled eggs, nothing unusual" Harry replied giving me a weird look.

I couldn't hold it back any longer; I sprinted to the bathroom and emptied what little amount of stuff I had in my stomach into the toilet bowl. Okay so eggs were affecting me badly, oh joys.

I cleaned myself up and went back to the lounge room, the boys had all thankfully cleaned out their dishes and the smell had disappeared. "So what are the plans for today?" I asked the boys.

"Ahh well we thought you girls could think of something since we have only been here once" Niall said looking at his feet.

I forgot the boys haven't really spent much time in Australia "Well it's a nice day outside maybe the beach?" I asked them and they all smiled at me.

We all dispersed to go and get changed. I was glad to be able to wear shorts again without having to put a jumper on over the top. I wore a loose fitting shirt over the top of my swimmers because I was a little self conscious of my ever expanding stomach. I knew it was only because I was pregnant but it still didn't help my self esteem issues.

I exited the room and Louis' arms were already around my waist, we were basically inseparable now with our little bundle of joy on the way. "You okay?" Louis asked me and I nodded to him. It was these random times that my mind would go haywire with all the different things that still weren't planned out.

"Promise me that when we get back home we will go baby shopping?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

Louis gave me a grin and planted a quick kiss on my lips. "I promise" he stated grabbing my hand as we waited by the front door for the rest of the gang.

Hayley and Liam were the next to meet up with us followed by Melissa with no Harry. Niall and Zayn came to join us and I tapped my foot impatiently "Come on Harold!" I yelled at him and suddenly he appeared.

The sight was quite hilarious actually. Harry had bunched all his hair into a swimming cap, painted zinc onto his face army style, a floaty securely wrapped around his waist and flippers on his feet. The rest of us cracked up laughing. I was literally on the floor pressed against the door frame for support.

"It's the cap isn't it? I knew it was too much" Harry sighed mockingly as he took the swimming cap off.

This made me laugh even more and it was actually starting to hurt. Louis helped me up gently before going up to Harry. "Harreh! We could have been matching" he whined and I shook my head. Those two were ridiculous.

I stifled a giggle not want to add fuel to the flame; it usually just made things a lot more awkward. "Come on boys, the swell is great" I said finally getting their attention.

We walked down to the beach and the people I saw automatically brought a smile to my face. My cousin Chelsea, my sister and my 3 year old nephew were sitting in the sand. Chelsea had dyed her hair once again, it was blonde now and it looked pretty good. My sisters curly hair could be noticed from miles away. "Cheeky" I squealed a little too high pitched and both girls turned to see me leaping down the beach to get to them.

Chelsea stood up with her arms wide open and I jumped on her sending us both tumbling to the ground in a fit of hysterics "Neeky it's not the same without you" she told me as we stood back up. The others had finally reached us and I placed my hand in Louis'.

"So everyone this is Chelsea, Kaylah and my nephew Levi," I said gesturing to the three familiar faces. "And this is my boyfriend Louis, Harry, Liam, Hayley, Zayn and Niall" I said gesturing to my other family.

They all shook hands as I grabbed Levi. "Oh you have grown so much you big whale" I told him poking his stomach causing him to giggle.

"Auny Neice back?" he asked in his adorable voice.

"For a little while honey" I told him planting a kiss on his forehead.

Louis came over and smiled. "Levi this is Louis, he's very important to Aunty Neice" I told him and Levi looked him up and down.

"I'm Auny's boy" he said crossing his arms and I laughed.

"Yes you will always be one of my favourite boys, but Aunty Neice has her own little boy on the way" I told him.

"Where?"

"Hiding in my stomach til he's ready to come out" I told him with a grin.

"You eat little boy?" Levi asked and I laughed hard.

"No I didn't eat him he's just hiding like I said" I told him and he looked back over to a very amused Louis who was trying very hard not to crack up with laughter. "How about you go for a walk with Louis, you two can get to know each other?"

"Will I like him?" Levi asked as I put him on the ground.

"You'll love him, now take his hand" I told him and he did as he was told. I knew Louis would have to get used to having a little boy around the place sooner or later and Levi was just the cutest.

As the two of them walked off I settled in with the other girls and Zayn who couldn't swim.

~*~*~

**Louis' POV**

To be truthful I was freaking out a little about this whole being a father thing. I wasn't ready for a baby at all I always thought I'd be older and somewhat more mature. Of course life doesn't always turn out how it's meant to be planned.

"You love Neice?" I little boy holding my hand asked and I smiled.

"I love her very much" I responded which made him smile as well. He really was so precious.

"Good she loves you too" he said and I smiled. This kid was pretty observant for a 3 year old.

"So Levi where's daddy?" I asked him. My biggest fear would be going away for weeks at a time on tour and not seeing my baby much. What if he forgot about me? How was I meant to raise a child as an absent parent?

"He's working. Daddy works a lot, He be home soon though. Levi loves daddy" Levi said and I smiled at him.

"Does he work away a lot?" I asked him as I sat down in the sand.

Levi sat down in the sand next to me. "Yeah but when Daddy's home it's great" Levi said with a massive grin on his face.

"And you never forget him?" I asked and Levi stared at me almost angrily.

"How I forget Daddy? I love daddy, daddy loves me more than anything" Levi said crossing his arms across his body.

So maybe if Levi really did never forget his dad then Louis would be fine, and they could come on tour with him sometimes. But there was still so much to do, baby furniture, nursery, and clothes and baby proofing the new house. It was going to be a busy few months.

"I'm glad you love your daddy. I'm going to be a daddy" I told him and he looked up at me.

"Daddy to the boy hiding in Auny's tummy?" he asked me.

"That's the one" I told him smiling.

"You work away to don't you?" Levi asked, oh this little boy was clued in.

"Yeah I'm a singer, so I go all over the world" I said with a smile.

"You bring Auny back once baby stops hiding?"

"Of course I'll bring her back" I reassured him.

"You sing?"

"Would you like to hear a song?" I asked and he nodded his head. I decided on singing Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.

"You're just a small bump unborn  
>In four months you're brought to life<br>You might be left with my hair  
>but you'll have your mothers eyes,<br>I'll hold your body in my hand,  
>Be as gentle as I can but for now<br>You're scan of my unmade plans" I sang to him and the little boy swayed gently.

"You are good" he told me and I grinned at him.

"Thanks little buddy, how about we get back to Neice and your mummy?" I asked him.

"Will you stay to?" he asked me with pleading eyes.

"What if I go for a quick surf then I'll come right back and we can talk some more?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"Yup" he said popping the P.

"Come on then" I said getting up and picking the little boy up with me placing him on my hip. After talking to this little boy I really think I can handle this. I know Shanice is strong enough to take care of this baby but now I think I can be there too even if my career takes me halfway across the globe sometimes.

~*~*~

**Shanice's POV**

Louis and Levi came back with smiles on their faces. I knew Louis had a lot of doubts about this pregnancy. "Louis can sing Auny" Levi yelled loudly running up to me after being put down by Louis.

"I know he can darl" I told him smiling.

"And he loves you" he shouted standing right next to me. I grinned at that.

"I'm going to join the boys out surfing" Louis said looking out to the surf.

Only Harry and Liam were out there now as Niall had come back to keep Zayn company. "Okay then love have fun, watch out for sharks" I told him with a wink as he ran off down the beach with his board in hand.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked Levi sweetly.

"Daddy being away, he ask if I forget him, I never forget daddy" Levi told me and I smiled at him. So that's what Louis was worried about. He was worried that our son would forget about him when he went on tour.

"I'm glad you never forget about him little mans" I said kissing his cheek as he tried to bat my face away with his hands.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Shanice's POV

"You know, you're not really that cool" I told Louis with a smirk. He was standing in front of me dressed in a superman outfit, his hair all gelled back and his undies over his tights.

"I think I look Mega-awesome" he whined and I smirked.

"Of course you do" I told him grinning. "But just put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, we are going the shops not a costume party"

Louis pouted and turned around walking back into his bed room to get changed. Honestly after having this little boy it will probably feel like I have two children in the house. He walked back out 2 seconds late wearing black jeans and a stripey shirt. "If you get seen I'm going to blame the stripes" I told him with a grin.

Louis placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and I messed up his hair. "Okay let's go, this is our last day as free men!" Louis shouted at the top of his lungs.

Next week the boys were off to tour Australia, it was going to be pretty wild and they would be moving city to city pretty quickly. I wouldn't be going to see the live shows, it was deemed too dangerous since I am apparently at risk of being shoved or knocked over. Liam was going to set up a live stream from the concert for me to watch from my spot on the lounge in Louis' dressing room.

"You can never blame the stripes" Louis said with a fake gasp and I giggles at him. "One does not simply stop wearing stripes"

"Let just go love" I told him smiling and looping my arm through his. We walked down stairs and the others were already waiting. "You don't think this is going to be too noticeable? I mean we are walking around with 5 guys who look exactly like One Direction."

"Guys!" Niall yelled loudly in his smooth Irish accent "I think It's disguise time"

All the boys shouted happily and I rolled my eyes taking a seat on the couch. This was going to take a while.

We heard the boys come back into the room and turned to see the funniest sight you will ever see. Louis was now in a long blonde wig dressed in a skirt and actually looked very convincing as a girl. Harry was also blonde but his hair was short and straight. Liam and Niall had on fire truck red curly wigs that matched and looked like twins, while Zayn was in a les crazy light brown wig that actually suited him.

"Okay let's go" Louis said in a high pitched girly voice and tried to grab my hand.

I pulled it away "No, I might be photographed holding your hand and people will think I'm cheating" I told him with a smirk.

He raised a thoughtful finger to his chin then turned around grabbing his beanie and some sunglasses. He placed the beanie on my head covering most of my hair and I put the sunglasses on the bridge of my nose hiding my eyes "TADA!" He shouted and grabbed my hand this time I let him.

"You're crazy" I told him with a giggle and kissed him.

"And that's why you love me"

"Exactly" I giggled and lead him out the door.

~*~*~

Melissa's POV

We walked around the shops not actually buying anything, just window shopping. It was weird seeing Harry with short straight blonde hair, I kept freaking out when I would catch glimpses of him and I could tell he was freaking out every time he would flip his hair and it wasn't there. Of course Liam and Niall looked hilarious in their red curly wigs, but the winner for funniest disguise would go to Louis Tomlinson dressed as a girl. She wasn't really fazed by it and she would just smile every time he or she (I don't really know what to say) kissed Shanice on the cheek. Hayley was finding it hard to accept the wig Liam was wearing and I have to admit it really did not suit him.

"Shopping is so boring" Harry whined and I giggled at him.

"That's because we haven't bought anything" I told him and scanned the shops spotting good old target "Let's go in there and look at baby clothes Shanice"

Shanice let out a small squeal of delight and almost ran into the store. We decided that all of us would pick out one outfit and that was it. That way Shanice wouldn't be lugging 5 million suitcases back home.

I walked around the racks of clothes and came across a cute little Tigger jumpsuit that had the little ears and everything. I took it off the rack and ran to where the others were.

Louis had of course picked out some red pants, a stripey top and a little black beanie. Hayley and I just laughed. Liam had picked out a flannelette shirt with a pair of jeans to match. It seemed that all the boys had picked out their own signature styles; a white shirt, blazer and black pants for Harry, a red polo shirt and tan pants for Niall and a black shirt, varsity jacket and pants for Zayn. Oh this baby was going to have a personality disorder.

Hayley had chosen a cute blue fluffy jumpsuit, very practical since it was always cold in England, while Shanice had picked out a red shirt, a pair of overalls and little red baby shoes.

"I'm tired" Shanice told us with a yawn and we all laughed, if that girl could sleep all day I'm pretty sure she would.

"Fine lets go! Last day to relax before we tour" Harry said almost yelling and I had to hush him.

People were looking in our direction and as soon as they spotted us three girls most of the teenage population of this shopping centre were closing in on us. "Let's go right now" I whispered and we all turned around leaving from the nearest exit.

~*~*~

Shanice's POV

We arrived at the hotel and I opened the door to see a girl standing inside. The boys stopped pulling their wigs off and started trying to hurry them back on.

"ALISHIA!" I screamed.

"SHANICE!" she screamed back and I ran to hug her.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked her with a smirk.

"I climbed through the window" she said sheepishly and I hugged her again. She was always the unpredictable one.

"Guys this is Alishia, Alishia this is One Direction" I said introducing them all.


End file.
